Corazón en el bolsillo
by fannychan-44
Summary: Antes ¿eres humano o demonio? Cambio de titulo. Capitulo 11 por fin arriba! Kagome tiene miedo de amar demasiado a Inuyasha... le desea... pero... y el? nuevos sentimientos despiertan en su interior.
1. Sangre Cambiada

**CORAZÓN EN EL BOLSILLO**

**Capitulo 1**. Sangre Cambiada.

Algo no andaba bien. No solo el ambiente que se vivía en ese momento se lo demostraba, permaneciendo hostil y desafiante ante la brisa nocturna, que movía su largo cabello plateado y que la luna hacia brillar bajo ella; su instinto también se lo advertía, ocasionando que su rostro transmitiera intranquilidad y preocupación. El bosque a su alrededor reflejaba la peligrosidad en la que estaban envueltos. Sus ojos ámbar se desviaron de su objetivo a la joven Miko que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo detrás de él. Pudo oler con facilidad como el miedo se apoderaba de ella mientras la escuchaba decir su nombre con suavidad.

Sus demás compañeros de viaje, un Houshi joven de atuendo negro y púrpura, una Taiji-ya castaña con un boomerang gigante como arma, un pequeño zorro Youkai pelirrojo y una Mononoke gata, no bajaban la guardia a espaldas del Hanyou como respuesta a la amenaza hecha unos segundos antes.

-no tiene caso que se resistan-su voz era áspera, como si no la hubiera usado en mucho tiempo- entréguenme a esa mujer.

Inuyasha enarqueó la ceja y miro al anciano con atención.

Tenia un aspecto sucio y demacrado, con una extensa barba blanca que le cubría la mitad del rostro. El poco cabello que le quedaba estaba recogido en una coleta. Sus ojos saltones no le daban otra apariencia mas que de un enorme sapo con múltiples arrugas. En su mano derecha llena de lunares y uñas largas, sostenía una calavera que al parecer no era humana, sino animal. Sus ropas daban a entender que en un tiempo pasado fue un hechicero. El olor que ese anciano transmitía, aparte de suciedad, era de huesos mezclados con tierra. No cabía la menor duda de que era un ser que Naraku había vuelto a la vida con la ayuda de un fragmento de la perla de Shikon.

-Feh! Deja de decir tonterías viejo asqueroso- contesto en forma desafiante. Colmillo de Acero permanecía en sus manos firmemente sujeta-estas loco si piensas que te acercaras a Kagome-sus piernas actuaron por su cuenta y rápidamente se lanzo en contra del hombre frente a él-¡eso no lo permitiré!.

Inuyasha golpeó con estruendo la tierra con el filo de Tessaiga, en donde hace unos segundos había estado el anciano. O sus ojos le hacían una mala pasada o en verdad vio claramente como el sujeto se desvanecía antes de que él pudiera tocarlo con la espada.

-¡Qué¡Donde esta?- su cabeza volteaba a todas partes mientras intentaba olfatear el aire. El olor del viejo había desaparecido junto con él. "¡Maldición!" en esas condiciones no podría saber su ubicación. Solo le alteraba mas los nervios.

El anciano rió con cinismo, disfrutando de la cara impotente del Hanyou. Tenia que terminar su labor antes que llegara la mañana o el sol le impediría expulsar sus poderes al máximo, sino el hechizo no funcionaria.

-lo repetiré una vez mas Hanyou-replicó con un aparente control de la situación-entrégame a la Miko¡ahora!.

El joven gruño con fastidio, expresando su inconformidad absoluta. Mientras mas tiempo pasaba, mas era la necesitad que tenia de alejar a Kagome lo mas posible de ese viejo. Para su desagrado, la humana estaba lejos de él, y por lo tanto, de su protección.

-¡Miroku, Sango, llévense a Kagome lejos de aquí!-grito con voz casi desesperada.

El Houshi y la Taiji-ya asintieron, acercándose a la joven para sacarla del campo de batalla.

-Kagome-sama tenemos que irnos-la tomó del brazo para guiarla hasta Kirara, pero ella no se movió, permaneciendo fija ante el jalón de Miroku.

-no quiero irme Miroku, quiero quedarme con Inuyasha-Kagome volteo el rostro para mostrar unos ojos castaños, normalmente dulces, llenos de determinación.

-pero Kagome-chan es muy peligroso seguir aquí- Sango intentó hacer entrar en razón a su amiga y compañera de viaje. No pasaba por alto la reacción tan insegura de Inuyasha, muy poco común en él, y para ella eso era mas que suficiente para darse por enterada de que algún problema fuera de lo ordinario iba a surgir.

-lo siento muchachos, pero no puedo dejarlo solo-la joven también tenia un mal presentimiento y eso solo la orillaba a permanecer mas en ese lugar. Tenia que ayudar a Inuyasha como fuera. Tal vez no podía hacer mucho, pero cualquier cosa seria bueno, siempre y cuando él estuviera bien. El solo pensar que algo malo le pasase por protegerla le provocaba una opresión en el pecho.

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo¡Váyanse ya!- Inuyasha giro un poco su cuello para reclamar, algo que lamentaría enormemente.

Ante la mirada de horror de los demás y de la propia Kagome, el sujeto apareció de la nada delante de Inuyasha con el cráneo mostrándolo al nivel de su cabeza y permitiendo ver salir una luz púrpura en los orificios de los ojos y la boca.

-¡Inuyasha cuidado!

La voz de Miroku no dio el resultado esperado: hacer que el joven mitad bestia esquivara el conjuro. En su lugar, el maleficio le dio de lleno en el pecho. El muchacho sintió como una fuerza exterior lo lanzaba hacia atrás, semejando a una hoja siendo arrastrada por el viento.

Se escucho el sonido seco de su cuerpo caer al suelo al mismo tiempo que la Tessaiga se escapaba de su agarre, transformándose en la katana vieja y sin filo. Al tratar de incorporarse, sintió varias punzadas de dolor en sus brazos y piernas, haciéndole terriblemente difícil moverse y mucho menos levantarse.

"¡Maldita sea!" su cuerpo estaba ten pesado como si estuviera hecho de plomo puro. De alguna forma ese anciano decrepito lo paralizó hasta el grado de no poder separar su cuerpo del suelo.

-¡Inuyasha!-oyó la voz de Kagome y con algo de dificultad pudo distinguirla correr en dirección a él.

-¡no vengas!-le grito con todas sus fuerzas, pensando que también su voz habría sido afectada por el hechizo.

Kagome se detuvo a medio camino temerosa de lo que pudiera pasar a continuación, mas por Inuyasha que por ella misma. Denoto que él forcejeaba con algo aparentemente invisible que le mantenía inmóvil las extremidades y pegado a la tierra.

La desesperación comenzó a invadirla, ansiosa de evitar a toda costa que el mitad Youkai saliera mal herido de la pelea. Sus ojos cafés buscaron con ansiedad algo... algo que pudiera detener el conjuro... ¡lo que sea, se sentía tan inútil; en incontables ocasiones había puesto a Inuyasha en peligro solo por que ella no sabia defenderse adecuadamente, y no quería que ésta fuera una de esas ocasiones. Si tan solo tuviera su arco y flecha, pero para su infortunio éste se encontraba roto junto con las flechas, así que no podía utilizarlas.

Entonces la vio... "¡Tesseiga!" clavada en la tierra como la katana. Se le iluminaron los ojos y por fin pudo distinguir un pequeño rayo de esperanza. Sin pensarlo si quiera, se dirigió corriendo a ella, dispuesta a devolvérsela a su dueño. Solo estaba a unos metros de él, no seria mucho problema dársela. Esperaba que con la ayuda de la espada él recuperara el movimiento de su cuerpo. Rogaba a Kami que fuera así.

Tan pronto cerró su mano en el mango de la espada, sintió un presencia detrás de ella, formando una sombra a su alrededor. Inmediatamente su corazón latió con rapidez mientras escuchaba la risa triunfante del enemigo, que penetraba en su mente como dagas. En su rostro se reflejaba poco a poco el pánico. Esta vez... Inuyasha no estaba en condiciones para protegerla y Miroku no podía usar su Kazaana debido a que los insectos de Naraku vigilaban el terreno.

-¡Hiraikotsu!

La voz de Sango resonó en el bosque e hizo girar su arma violentamente en el aire hacia el ser, pero como anteriormente lo había hecho cuando el Hanyou lo atacó, solo desapareció segundos antes de que el Boomerang lo atravesara, para luego aparecer en el mismo lugar, enfrente de Kagome.

El viejo dirigió su mirada a la joven Taiji-ya con odio y desagrado, que en esos momentos recuperaba su arma con agilidad.

-¡insolente!- su mano huesuda se abrió por completo en dirección a Sango, empujándola con gran fuerza y estrellándola en el tronco de un árbol.

-¡Sango!- Miroku corrió a auxiliarla, seguido de Shippo y Kirara, dejando al hechicero continuar con su trabajo.

Volvió su atención a la joven humana de extrañas ropas mientras que ésta le devolvía la mirada llena de desprecio, manteniendo a Colmillo de Acero bien sujeta en sus manos. Por alguna razón se sentía mas segura con la Tesseiga cerca de ella, aunque no podía utilizarla.

-muy bien Miko- el hombre levanto el brazo, mostrándole a Kagome el hueso animal-es tu turno, vendrás conmigo quieras o no.

Una luz cegadora resalto de nuevo los ojos y la boca del cráneo, y una sonrisa mezquina se formo en la cara del brujo, marcando mas sus arrugas. Los ojos de Kagome se ensancharon esperando lo peor. "¡INUYASHA!".

-¡KAGOME!

Un haori rojizo la cubrió por completo antes de que el resplandor lanzado por el viejo pudiera tocarla y hacerle alguna herida. A sus oídos llego un grito de dolor que le parecía muy familiar, al mismo tiempo que sentía su cuerpo ser arrastrado con fuerza junto con alguien mas que se empeñaba en no soltarla de su agarre.

Los dos cuerpos cayeron a la superficie, uno contiguo al otro. Los brazos que salían de las mangas del haori se aferraban a la espalda de la chica, evitando que ésta se hiciera cualquier tipo de daño tanto por el ataque como por la caída.

Al abrir los ojos con lentitud, confundida de lo que sucedía o pudo haber sucedido en ese corto instante, lo único que pudo identificar en ese momento Kagome al caer, fue una cabellera plateada que le obstruía un poco la vista. Solo cuando sintió una respiración agitada cerca de su cara se dio cuenta de quien había sido el causante de la acción de protegerla, ocasionando que la angustia adornara su juvenil y bello rostro.

-I...nu...ya...sha...- Kagome pronuncio como si le pesara cada letra de ese nombre, temiendo lo peor.

-Ka...go...me...- el muchacho dijo con dificultad abriendo sus orbes dorados-estas bien?

-¿Inuyasha, por que lo hiciste? No tenias por que hacer eso!-musitó la chica apunto de escapársele las lagrimas, sin querer quitar a Inuyasha de encima suyo aun.

-baka... ¿acaso... no te prometí... que te protegería?- susurro mostrando una media sonrisa antes de dejarse caer sobre el cuerpo de Kagome y perder el conocimiento.

-Inuyasha... ¡Inuyasha!... –Kagome lo zarandeo un poco por los hombros para hacerlo reaccionar, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta de su parte. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no dejaba salir todavía-despierta... por favor... ¡Inuyasha!

Mirándolos con sus ojos saltones, el anciano no podía creer lo que sucedía .que error mas grande había cometido. Tenia que arreglarlo como fuera, ya que sabia que las consecuencias no iban a ser buenas. El conjuro que había lanzado a la humana le produciría efectos secundarios al Hanyou, precisamente por no ser cien por ciento humano ni Youkai.

- maldito Hanyou...-dijo con rencor sin apartar la vista de la pareja- eres un imbécil...

Levanto el brazo con la calavera para empezar un nuevo ataque, dispuesto a acabar con la vida de ambos.

-¡Ya basta Kumei!- la voz prepotente de un hombre se escucho en el aire, obligándolo a detenerse-ya no tienes nada mas que hacer ahí, retírate.

-pero Naraku-sama... le prometo acabar con ellos...-se podía notar fácilmente el miedo y la rabia que sentía, y no era para menos, le había fallado a su señor, y las deducciones de lo que le iba a pasar ya estaban formándose en su cabeza-¡déme otra oportunidad!

-¡te dije que te retiraras!- aclaro con potencia, perdiendo la paciencia.

Kumei no tenía mas remedio que obedecer, sino el resultado seria peor. Con un movimiento de su mano hizo desaparecer el cráneo, para él ser el siguiente en hacerlo.

Kagome ya no podía mas. Dejo escapar una pequeña lágrima de impotencia. Lo había hecho otra vez; de nuevo por su torpeza e ineptitud Inuyasha estaba en peligro. ¿Por qué siempre las cosas tenían que resultar así? Como odiaba ser una simple humana que no tenia los suficientes poderes espirituales para defenderse ella misma. Como odiaba ser la causante de las múltiples heridas de su compañero solo por protegerla. A veces... a veces... deseaba ser como... Kykio.

De repente, sintió que todo el peso de Inuyasha encima suyo disminuía poco a poco, sus manos y piernas se hundieron en su ropa al igual que su rostro, hasta desaparecer dentro de ella. Su peso había disminuido considerablemente, para solo dejar un bulto que se podía notar debajo de sus ropas rojas y blancas.

Sentándose en el suelo, Kagome comenzó a retirar la ropa que le impedía ver lo que pasaba. Lo que vio la dejo completamente sorprendida.

Recostado de lado entre sus piernas, un perro de tamaño medio y cabello blanco casi plateado se mostraba ante sus ojos. Aparentaba ser un perro común y corriente, pero su semblante y sus orejas se parecían mucho a las de...

-Inuyasha?...

Las orejas del animal se movieron levemente al escuchar el nombre. Sus ojos se abrieron con suavidad, dejando ver unas pupilas ámbar llenas de brillo mientras giraba un poco su cabeza para ver a la dueña de la voz.

El perro se levanto sobre sus cuatro patas con algo de dificultad, quedando sus ojos a la misma altura que los de Kagome, que continuaba en cuclillas. La chica noto que el perro era mucho mas grande de lo que había calculado cuando éste estaba acostado.

La miro fijamente por unos segundos en donde Kagome pudo sentir como se le erizaba la piel y la sangre se le subía a las mejillas, ocasionando un sonrojo ligero. Esta sensación en ella, le era conocida, y solo existía una persona que podía provocarla.

Esa forma de mirar, tan penetrante y orgullosa, solo le podía pertenecer a un muchacho, el joven Hanyou que es el dueño de su corazón sin él apenas saberlo; esas orejas, son idénticas a las de él, su pelaje plateado, incluso tenia tantas facciones que el mismo Inuyasha poseía.

Era demasiada coincidencia, demasiada. No había nada que discutir. El único capaz de tener semejante mirada dorada, aparte de su hermano Sesshomaru, era Inuyasha.

-Inu... yasha...-Kagome le hablo de nuevo, todavía algo confundida.

El Hanyou, ahora convertido en un perro por completo, se acerco a Kagome con cautela, pero al mismo tiempo mostrando seguridad, sin romper el contacto visual. Se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros del rostro de la joven Miko.

Kagome por fin lo comprendió. Esa actitud le estaba diciendo: "¡mírame, soy yo, no tienes por que temer!". Sin ninguna duda en su mente, se abalanzo al cuello de Inuyasha, en donde aun tenía el rosario que le coloco Kaede, y lo abrazo, dejando escapar las lágrimas que hace un momento había detenido.

-Oh Inuyasha... lo siento... lo siento tanto... por mi culpa...por protegerme estas así... perdóname... –se aferró mas a él y sintió como éste frotaba la cabeza en su cabello intentando reconfortarla.

De repente, se escucho un pequeño gruñido proveniente de Inuyasha, que ocasiono que Kagome se separar de él. Al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de la herida que poseía en su pata delantera derecha y la cual sangraba, no demasiado, pero si preocupante.

Los colmillos de Inuyasha estaban apretados, tratando de aguantar el dolor producido por la herida. Empezó a encogerse, manteniendo sus músculos tensos y oprimiendo sus parpados. Con esfuerzo entreabrió uno de sus ojos para ver el rostro lleno de aflicción y lagrimas de la joven frente a él. Poco a poco su mundo se oscureció. "Kagome".

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Bueno...

este es el primer capitulo a peticion de mucha gente lo subi!

espero que les haya gustado

y no se preocupen que pronto empezara lo interesante

lo que les puede decir es que: INUYASHA VA A SUFRIR!

no es que me caiga mal, al contrario, LOAMO!

pero aveces tiene que admitir que AVECES se para de menso!

bueno... acepto comentarios sugerencias lo quesea!

manden reviews!


	2. Pendiente de ti

**Capitulo 2**. Pendiente de ti.

La pequeña aldea donde provenía la sacerdotisa Kaede, denotaba tranquilidad casi absoluta, con los aldeanos paseando y realizando sus quehaceres diarias, sin enterarse de que una alteración menor había interrumpido la calma de ese día y que afectaría a la mayor parte de lo habitantes de aquel lugar, en especial a aquellos jóvenes que solo se les veía en esos alrededores cuando algún problema surgía de improviso.

De la cabaña ocupada por la anciana Miko, salieron dos figuras humanas, un hombre y una mujer, ambos con la cabeza gacha y denotando inquietud.

-espero que Inuyasha se encuentre bien-comento Sango sosteniendo a Kirara en sus brazos.

-si, al parecer hizo un gran esfuerzo para proteger a Kagome-sama de ese hechicero- dijo Miroku con su usual tono de madurez- es normal que este cansado, especialmente ahora que no esta en su forma de Hanyou-se detuvo un momento para llevar su mano hasta su barbilla- Pero lo que no comprendo es por que habrá causado el conjuro ese efecto en él.

-recuerde que Kaede-baba nos dijo que puede ser un efecto secundario. El conjuro estaba dirigido originalmente a Kagome, no es verdad? Y ella es humana.

-pero Inuyasha es mitad humano y mitad demonio de la especie canina-reflexiono el monje- supongo que su instinto de demonio domino mas que su lado humano y por eso la transformación. Pero aun así, ¿no crees que debió transformarse en un demonio completo y no en un perro común y corriente?

-supongo que tiene razón- la exterminadora afirmó cayendo en la cuenta a la ves que acariciaba a la pequeña Youkai.

-a menos que el conjuro haya sido realizado con la intención de reducir o desaparecer los poderes sobrenaturales y espirituales de Kagome- una voz desgastada por la edad se escucho a espaldas de los muchachos, obligándolos a voltear hacia ella.

Una anciana con un parche en el ojo apareció cruzando la entrada de la cabaña, apartando con su mano las cortinas que le impedían el paso y la vista hacia dentro de ella.

-Kaede-sama, ¿Cómo esta Inuyasha?

-sigue dormido. Ya le vendé la herida, pero no estoy segura si podrá recuperarse, ahora que solo es un perro ordinario.

-¿usted cree eso?- Sango mostró intranquilidad; después de todo Inuyasha es un gran amigo para ella y una pieza clave para recuperar los fragmentos y derrotar a Naraku.

-aun así, el cuerpo de un animal como lo es el de un perro, es mas resistente y hábil que el de un humano que no ha recibido un entrenamiento adecuado- se detuvo un instante para después continuar, al mismo tiempo que se alejaba un poco de Miroku y Sango con las manos unidas en su espalda- es posible que las heridas de Inuyasha puedan curarse por si solas si no son muy graves, aunque pueden tomar mas tiempo en hacerlo que en su estado Hanyou.

Miroku no sabía como tomar esos comentarios. Si Inuyasha permanecía con la apariencia de un perro común, estarían mas expuestos a ataques de otros Youkais, e incluso del mismo Naraku. Si éste había mandado a aquel brujo, era obvio que estaba enterado de la situación de Inuyasha, y aunque sus planes no hubieran salido como el predicaba, estaba seguro que al menos ese pequeño error lo aprovecharía al máximo. Después de todo, no seria tirado todo a la basura; tenia una pequeña, por no decir gran ventaja a su favor.

-¿Cuánto tiempo cree que permanecerá así?-preguntó dejando ver su preocupación en sus ojos azul oscuro.

-no lo se, eso depende de que clase de hechizo fue lanzado y de la cantidad-respondió la anciana con seriedad.

-¿y no hay algún método para revertirlo?

-me temo que no, Sango. Esa clase de hechizos son de magia negra y nosotras las sacerdotisas no podemos hacer mucho ante ellas. La única solución seria derrotar a ese hombre o que él mismo revierta el hechizo.

Miroku y Sango intercambiaron miradas de soslayo. Definitivamente la primera opción seria la mas adecuada en estos casos, ya que dudaban que el hombre quisiera cooperar.

-entonces la única alternativa que tenemos es derrotar a ese sujeto- dijo Sango con firmeza, pasando sus ojos del monje a la anciana, la cual asintió de inmediato.

Dentro de la pequeña choza, una hermosa joven quinceañera de cabello negro largo, ondulado en las crestas, abrazaba sus piernas con su espalda apoyada en la pared, observando con tristeza la imagen del perro de plateados cabellos que se mantenía dormido

envuelto en unas delgadas sabanas. A lado de la chica, el pequeño kitsune pasaba su mirada de Kagome a Inuyasha con algo de incredulidad. Sabía por lo que estaba pasando a la que consideraba como una madre, ya que él mismo estaba sintiendo algo similar.

A pesar de que tenia marcado a Inuyasha como un arrogante, gruñón, cascarrabias y orgulloso Hanyou, le tenia mucho aprecio y para él era como un hermano mayor al cual seguir y admirar, así que el verlo en esas condiciones tan incapaz de explotar sus poderes y sin poder proteger a los suyos, en especial a Kagome que era su prioridad, le preocupaba demasiado.

Eso significaba que solo quedaría Miroku y… él. Pero, él solo era un cachorro. ¿Cómo podría proteger a sus amigos si con trabajo podía defenderse el mismo? Si tomamos en cuenta las habilidades de cada uno, de Miroku y Sango no había mucho de que preocuparse, ya que ellos se sabían cuidar solos al igual que Kirara, que junto con Sango hacían muy buen equipo. En lo que respecta a Kagome... no es que ella no supiera defenderse, sino que necesitaba a Inuyasha cerca para sentirse segura y expulsar sus poderes espirituales, y si él no contaba con la suficiente fuerza, empeoraría la situación.

En estos momentos tenia una responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, y era proteger a Kagome ahora que el Hanyou no podía hacerlo, al menos no lo suficiente. Muchas veces el mismo Inuyasha le había pedido proteger a la muchacha en su lugar, y esta ves no quería decepcionarlo. Haría todo lo que estaba a su alcance para realizar su cometido y para que se sintieran orgullosos de él. Apretó los puños con fuerza y determinación.

-Shippo…

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al escuchan la voz sutil de Kagome llamándolo. El pequeño respondió mirándola con atención.

-¿podrías… dejarme sola… por favor?- la chica ni siquiera volteo. Su miraba seguía fija en Inuyasha.

-pero… Kagome…-Shippo dudo un momento si debía obedecer o no. No era muy frecuente que Kagome le pidiera ese tipo de cosas.

-por favor… Shippo… - repitió con dulzura, aunque se podía notar angustia en su voz.

Shippo no tuvo mas remedio que hacer lo que le pedían. Lo que menos quería era causar algún problema, mas de los que ya tenían. Con la cabeza gacha, cruzo la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta donde desapareció del otro lado.

La joven se limito a suspirar largamente mientras cerraba los ojos para después abrirlos y demostrar un ademán de dolor en ellos. Se acerco al tatami hasta quedar frente a Inuyasha para observarlo mas detenidamente.

Estaba profundamente dormido, y prueba de ello era que su estomago subía y bajaba lentamente con ritmo al respirar debajo de la sabana. Kagome se las retiro con cuidado para prestarle mas atención a su herida en la pata, que ya estaba vendada. Al parecer, había dejado de sangrar y eso era una buena señal, lo que la mantenía mas tranquila, aunque todavía sentía la culpa envolverla, y así lo demostraban sus ojos cafés al mirarlo descansar de aquella manera tan dócil.

Llevó su mano hasta las orejas de Inuyasha y paso sus dedos delicadamente, seguían siendo tan suaves y calidas como las recordaba. Continúo deslizando los dedos hasta sus ojos, para luego detenerse un instante en su largo hocico, acariciándolo con suavidad, ocasionando que el recibidor moviera un poco la cabeza en forma de aprobación.

La chica rió con ternura al darse cuenta de su reacción. Ya que lo miraba mas detenidamente y sin prisas, estando dormido, era un perro muy bonito y tenia la apariencia de ser muy manso, pero tenia la ligera sospecha que su carácter no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

Lo que le removía la conciencia era el como iba a poder defenderse. Por lo que notaba, Inuyasha no poseía mas fuerza que la de antes ni mucho menos, simplemente las habilidades que un perro común poseía.

Se intercambiaban los papeles. Esta vez, a Kagome le tocaba cuidar de él y atenderlo o ayudarlo en cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance, después de todo él realizaba lo mismo todo el tiempo con ella. Velaría su sueño lo necesario para asegurar su bienestar y demostrarle que se preocupaba por él tanto como él lo hace con ella.

-esta vez… yo cuidare de ti… Inuyasha… -susurro dulcemente mientras que son su palma, acariciaba el dorso de la persona mas importante para ella y a la que estaba mas que dispuesta a sacrificar su vida.

La habitación quedo de nuevo en silencio con solo la mirada de Kagome perdida en la imagen de Inuyasha, pensando en lo diferente pero a la vez tan parecido que era ahora convertido en un perro. "Así que, esta seria su apariencia si fuera un perro." No se diferenciaba mucho del Inuyasha mitad bestia; lo único que destacaba era que daba una impresión de ternura mayor que la que transmitía siendo un Hanyou . "Estoy segura que aun así, sigue siendo igual de enojón y orgulloso que siempre" sonrió divertida ante la idea.

A las afueras de la cabaña, el paisaje parecía no darse cuenta de la ofuscación permanente de los acompañantes de la pareja. El sol alumbraba con toda su intensidad y la naturaleza proseguía con su rutina de alegrar el día con la ayuda de los animales y plantas a su alrededor.

Miroku, Sango y Shippo trataban en vano de olvidar los problemas procedentes de la noche anterior sumados con los de ahora, auxiliados por los paisajes y sonidos que el medio ambiente les brindaba. Ellos se encontraban bajo un árbol, disfrutando de su sombra; el monje estaba de pie con su bastón en mano mientras que la exterminadora permanecía sentada bajo en césped con Kirara en su regazo, ambos con la mirada sin rumbo fijo y esperando alguna noticia favorable del estado de Inuyasha. El pequeño zorro permanecía sentado a lado de Sango con los ojos pegados en el suelo.

-pobre Kagome, debe estar muy preocupada por Inuyasha-el silencio fue roto por el comentario de Sango.

-es verdad, ella no se a separado de él en ningún momento-Miroku hablo con seriedad, algo muy característico en él -Shippo, Kagome no te dijo nada acerca del estado de Inuyasha?- dirigió su cabeza hacia abajo prestándole atención al cachorro.

Shippo negó con la cabeza.

-solo me dijo que la dejara sola.

-ya veo…-respondió el monje con algo de indiferencia.

Si Kagome no se encontraba con ánimos, eso significaba que Inuyasha no estaba mejorando o que su situación era estable.

Shippo dio un gran suspiro a la ves que cerraba los ojos.

-sino fuera por ese torpe de Inuyasha, Kagome no estaría tan preocupada por él-musito con cierto fastidio y mas para molestar que como una opinión racional.

-Shippo… no digas eso…-Sango lo interrumpió, advirtiéndole que no continuara.

-¡pero si es la verdad! Si él no hubiera sido lo bastante hábil para protegerla como debe de ser, ella no estaría triste y él no se habría transformado en un simple perro-cruzo los brazos para demostrar inteligencia- Casi siempre es su culpa, nunca puede hacer nada bien y siempre él es el causante del sufrimiento de Kagome. Es un torpe y además…

No pudo terminar su discurso, debido a que un fuerte y potente ladrido detrás suyo lo hizo saltar y gritar del susto para salir corriendo y cubrirse tras Miroku, que sonrió al darse cuenta del causante de aquello.

El perro plateado, que ahora era Inuyasha, se mostraba ante ellos con sus ojos dorados clavados en Shippo y los colmillos apretados, gruñendo amenazadoramente. Todavía tenia su pata vendada, pero eso no le impedía permanecer de pie con normalidad.

-¡Inuyasha!-Sango exclamo con alegría incorporándose.

-me alegra que estas bien Inuyasha-Miroku pronuncio del mismo modo que su compañera.

Inuyasha esbozó una media sonrisa, indicio de que, en efecto, estaba mejor.

-¿Dónde esta Kagome?-Shippo pregunto, asomándose detrás de Miroku.

La muchacha se acerco caminando hacia ellos. En su cara se veía el alivio que sentía al ver a Inuyasha mucho mejor. El perro volteo a mirarla.

-si, ya esta mucho mejor, me alegra tanto, no es así Inuyasha?-Kagoma inclino un poco su tronco para mirarlo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Inu al ver la actitud de la chica, desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. Kagome marco mas su sonrisa.

Sugiriendo comenzar de nuevo su travesía y después de darle las gracias a la anciana Kaede por la ayuda, prosiguieron con la marcha. A pesar de que sabia que no podia hacer mucho para cuidar a sus compañeros de cualquier peligro, eso no era una excusa para no comandar al frente de todos en el camino como usualmente lo hacia. Esta forma de pensar de Inuyasha alegro a los muchachos. Al menos, seguía siendo el Inuyasha que ellos conocían.

En sus caras se manifestaba la inquietud del momento, a pesar de que en su contorno la noche ya había llegado y parecía tranquila, sin ninguna novedad aparente. Esto no era suficiente para bajar la guardia; el bosque teñido por la oscuridad puede ser muy engañosa y denotar lo que no es a los sentidos no entrenados adecuadamente. Tenían motivos de sobra para mantenerse alertas ahora que solo dependían de sus habilidades humanas para enfrentarse a cualquier tipo de peligro.

La fogata se alzaba en medio del pequeño campamento que improvisadamente realizaron y ocupando el espacio central de los camaradas del Hanyou sentados. Todos permanecían en silencio disfrutando del fuego que calentaba con el aire caliente sus cuerpos algo agotados del recorrido y el frío.

Dentro de un futón azul marino se cubrían las piernas de la quinceañera, observando con fingida fascinación las llamas rojizas. Después de unos minutos para decidir que hacer en aquella ocasión, giró su cuello para toparse con Inuyasha sentado con el semblante un poco rudo. Era indudable que el estar con ese aspecto no era mucho de su agrado, pero que otra alternativa le quedaba. Kagome bajo la vista un tanto desdichada.

-Inuyasha…-pronuncio muy quedo pero audible para él, mientras jugueteaba con sus manos.

El perro volteo a mirarla sin darle mucha importancia al llamado. Pronto cambiaria su rostro de rudeza a incredulidad al sentir por medio de su olfato el cambio de ambiente alrededor de la chica. Levanto su parte trasera del suelo para acercarse a Kagome y posarse frente a ella.

-Inuyasha… yo…-Kagome intento decir algo pero su cerebro se bloqueo. ¡Diablos! Incluso estando con otra apariencia no había cambiado en nada, el resultado seguía siendo el mismo: la fluidez de sus emociones y nerviosismo incontrolables dentro de ella.

-no se preocupe Kagome-sama…Inuyasha se ve muy bien y no parece tener ningún problema, no tiene por que sentirse culpable por lo sucedido-Miroku intervino.

Kagome bajo sus ojos y de nuevo los alzo. La mirada del joven se le hizo presente y cómo éste asentía. Ella sonrió con los músculos de sus labios aun algo rígidos, le preocupaba demasiado lo que pudiera suceder o los riesgos que podía ocasionar el que él estuviera así, quería protegerlo de alguna forma pero no sabia como.

Inuyasha no se inmuto y continúo mirándola con inconformidad. ¿Cómo podía hacerle entender que todo estaba bien? Ni siquiera podía articular gestos faciales para expresar lo que quería y mucho menos el tocarla o abrazarla…ya tenia una nueva desventaja que agregar a su lista. "No poder tocarla" su mente viajo a recuerdos pasados, en los que tuvo la oportunidad de sentirla muy cerca, (sin tomar en cuenta las veces en las que la cargaba en la espalda), eran muy contadas. Siempre intentaba recordar esa sensación tan maravillosa para él. Ahora solo podía conformarse con su aroma, que tampoco lo ayudaba a progresar.

-Kagome-chan, no crees que Inuyasha esta tratando de decirte que no debes preocuparte?, y no solo a ti sino a todos nosotros, supongo que no debemos subestimarlo tanto, no te parece?-Sango trato de calmar la preocupación de Kagome, cortando el contacto de ambos.

-si, tienes razón Sango-chan… no debo preocuparme… se que todo estará bien…-la joven asintió ya con mas confianza en su cara y eso lo noto el Hanyou ocasionando que éste también sonriera mas aliviado.

Esa noche Kagome no pudo resistir la tentación de pedirle algo a Inuyasha, algo que la haría sentir mas tranquila y contenta, aunque no sabia la razón por la que se estaba comportando de esa manera. Otras veces no lo había hecho, o al menos no tan evidente como ahora. Algo en su interior estaba creciendo y el retenerlo dentro le estaba costando bastante trabajo. La formas mas adecuada de amortiguar todo eso era saber que él estaba ahí con ella y para ella. Solo rogaba que mas adelante no se convirtiera en su tormento. Esperó a que todos sus compañeros se durmieran para poder actuar, mas bien para poder tener el valor de actuar.

-Inuyasha… quisiera pedirte algo…

El susodicho, que había regresado de nuevo a su postura anterior y que aun no había conciliado sueño, le presto atención.

-podrías… eemmm… dormir cerca de mi?- la muchacha apretó con fuerza su futón con los dedos sin apartar su mirada de ellos.

Inuyasha no tardo en reaccionar y abrió mucho los ojos mientras una fina capa de rubor se aparecía en su rostro. Desvió la mirada para no hacerse notar.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos que a Kagome le parecieron eternos, esperando alguna respuesta de parte de Inuyasha y sintiéndose mas estúpida aun.

De repente, para su sorpresa, él se levanto y con paso lento se acerco a ella para luego detenerse a su lado y acostarse. Kagome sonrió complacida. Se acomodo para prepararse a dormir. "Gracias, Inuyasha".

bueno aqui esta el siguiente

vaya que me costo trabajo escribir

perdon por el retraso tan largo pero con eso de las vacaciones y la navidad se me fue la inspiracion regacho!!

me atonte mucho

este cap esta un poco aburridon pero les prometo que mas a delante esta mucho mejor

espero sus reviews por fa...

saludos


	3. Nuevo Camino

**Capitulo 3. **Nuevo Camino

Pasaron dos días sin ninguna noticia de importancia que reportar, y eso se les hacia muy extraño considerando las circunstancias. Lo único relevante fue el que Kagome haya mandado a Inuyasha al suelo por lo menos unas cinco veces; el por que aun no estaba lo suficientemente claro para el afectado; solo por haberle dado unos cuantos sustos a Shippo por haberse burlado de su estado e incluso así, no se salvaba de los castigos impuestos por la Miko.

Eso era algo que lo frustraba de sobremanera, ya que ahora le quedaba como anillo al dedo el que Kagome realizara el hechizo que lo sentaba como un autentico perro. Si antes se sentía molesto y con el orgullo herido, en esos momentos parecía ser un verdadero perdedor, y las risas sin parar que el Kitsune le dedicaba con toda la burla del mundo, reafirmaban más su razón de andar delante de sus compañeros un poco insoportable e irritante.

Se la pasaba gruñendo la mayor parte del tiempo, mostrando los colmillos como si de un mismo demonio se tratase, e incluso se mostraba algo molesto con Kagome, sin dirigirle tan siquiera una mirada repentina o simplemente alejándose de ella lo suficiente para no escucharla reprocharle algo.

En un intento por romper el muro que Inuyasha creaba con sus repentinos cambios de humor, Kagome se dirigió a él dispuesta a entablar alguna conversación, aunque eso seria casi imposible. Al menos esta vez ella se dedicaría a hablar.

-hola Inuyasha…-se sentó a su lado mientras él le respondía el saludo con una leve mirada de incógnita para luego regresar su mirada a la nada.

-aun sigues molesto?-pregunto con recelo.

Lo pregunta no fue contestaba, simplemente "la victima" se limito a mirarla lo menor posible.

-sé que estas un poco molesto pero, tienes que entender que no puedes andar aprovechándote de Shippo de esa manera- Kagome utilizo un tono algo severo pero amable. No quería empezar una discusión que sabia de ante mano que era absurda y tonta, considerando que Inuyasha no puede articular palabra y por ende sin poder defender su punto de vista.

Inuyasha volteo a mirarla con el ceño fruncido sin comprender por que él tenía que recibir los golpes y castigos en ves de Shippo, que era el que empezaba toda la oleada de burlas.

-ya sé lo que debes pensar, que Shippo se lo busca, pero considera que él es solo un niño, solo quiere llamar la atención-Kagome trato de llevar la platica a un ritmo mas calmado y buscando el mayor interés en él agrego-especialmente tú atención.

Logrando lo que quería, Inuyasha parpadeo dudoso de lo que acaba de escuchar. No lograba captar en gran parte lo que Kagome estaba diciendo, e incluso le llegaba a resultar un poco inverosímil. ¿Y así buscaba su atención ese cachorro? Lo único que conseguía era su exasperación. ¿Acaso no podía conseguirla de alguna otra forma sin llegar a golpearlo o sin que él acabara mordiendo el polvo?

Kagome suspiro con algo de resignación. Tal ves el hacerle entender iba a ser mas difícil de lo que ella esperaba. Aunque también tenia que admitir que ella era de ves en cuando algo abusiva.

-mira, se que suena tonto, pero así son los niños, tratan de llamar la atención de cualquier forma de las personas que mas les interesan y admiran. Deberías sentirte alagado de que Shippo te considere como un hermano mayor y de que te idolatre, no lo crees?-la chica le hablo con un afecto en su voz y le regalo una sonrisa de satisfacción.

El perro giro su cabeza del lado contrario de forma orgullosa y así dejo en claro que no le interesaba ni tampoco quería seguir hablando al respecto. Después de unos segundos de pensárselo mejor, una media sonrisa apareció en su hocico. A decir verdad, no le desagradaba la idea el ser como un hermano mayor para Shippo, a pesar de que ya se lo había planteada desde hace tiempo.

Ella ya no quiso insistir más. Algo le decía que ya había hecho lo que tenia que hacer, así que comenzó a pensar en el siguiente paso a dar.

-una cosa mas… Inuyasha…-empezó a hablar de nuevo con un poco mas de desconfianza.

El chico sintió el pequeño cambio de voz de Kagome, pero no le presto mucha importancia hasta que termino la frase.

-lo siento…-pronuncio Kagome con sinceridad.

Las orejitas de Inuyasha tiritaron al escuchar las disculpas de la joven. Volvió a moverlas para asegurarse si había escuchado bien o si se equivocaba. Lentamente rotó su cabeza para mirar a los ojos a la dueña de su corazón (o al menos parte de el), pero no pudo hacerlo. Ella mantenía sus ojos fijos en el pasto.

-no debí haberte tratado de esa forma, sé que a veces me comporto muy mal contigo, pero no puedo evitarlo-intento excusarse-supongo que ya se ha vuelto una costumbre-se encogió de hombros.

Hasta cierto punto tenia razón, ya se había vuelto una costumbre, y él lo sabia y sin embargo, su vida de ese modo dejaba de ser tan aburrida y monótona. Por otra parte tenia que reconocer que de ves en cuando no le caían mal esa clase de golpes para ayudarlo a madurar.

-¡además, eso te queda bien ahora como un perro!-Kagome le sonrió divertida.

A Inuyasha le apareció una vena salida de la frente como señal de desaprobación.

-¡si eres un perrito muy bonito Inuyasha!-llena de cariño coloco su mano encima de la cabeza de Inuyasha y lo acaricio con ternura.

El Hanyou hizo un ademán de desconcierto y luego de embarazo encogiendo un poco su cabeza mientras unas marcas de vergüenza se asomaban por su cara.

-¡eres muy buen chico!-grito Kagome con mucho entusiasmo sin dejar de acariciar a Inuyasha. Estaba disfrutando del estado de su "amigo", ya que pocas veces ella puede hablar sin ser interrumpida por él o escucharlo quejarse.

Mas venas se asomaron por la frente del perro plateado. "¡Deja de burlarte de mi! ¡No soy tu mascota!"

De repente, Inuyasha se puso tieso, ocasionando que Kagome detuviera sus mimos y mirándolo con sorpresa lo inspecciono para saber la razón de esa actitud. Su mirada dorada se volvió seria y comenzó a caminar con lentitud hacia el lado derecho al mismo tiempo que olfateaba el aire.

-pasa algo Inuyasha?-pregunto Kagome inquieta.

El perro siguió olfateando el aire para luego gruñir compulsivamente. Paso seguido empezó a correr a toda velocidad hacia donde permanecían todavía sus amigos, ignorando el grito de Kagome. Ésta trato de seguirle el paso detrás de él.

Algo estaba pasando, algo que no iba a ser bueno… lo sabía… no sabía como pero lo sabía. Su intuición y tal ves el instinto le advertía que cerca había peligro o que estaba apunto de llegar. No quería quedarse parado a averiguarlo.

Sus compañeros aparentemente aun no se daban cuenta de lo que iba a suceder. Tan pronto Inuyasha llego, se coloco en frente de ellos a la vez que no dejaba de gruñir con fuerza mostrando los colmillos en el proceso.

-que pasa Inuyasha?-Miroku se puso de pie de repente en señal de alerta. Sango lo imito unos segundos después, dejando a Kirara a su lado.

Al instante, un círculo de energía apareció frente a ellos, tan grande como si fuera la misma luna. Dentro de ella se podía ver a un anciano con grandes ojos saltones sosteniendo un cráneo humano.

-eres tú…-Miroku lo reconoció en seguida como el causante de la transformación de Inuyasha.

El anciano contesto con una risa llena de maldad. Levanto el cráneo, una serpiente negra salio de uno de los orificios de los ojos, bajando amenazadoramente mostrando su delgada lengua y sus ojos escarlatas, deteniéndose a los pies del viejo. Poco a poco, tan pronto la serpiente toco tierra con todo su cuerpo alargado, su tamaño comenzó a incrementarse, a tal grado de superar fácilmente los cinco metros. De ahí que Inuyasha y los demás se dieran cuenta de que no era una serpiente, sino una cobra.

Miroku, Sango y Kirara tenían desairada completamente a la criatura. Shippo se mantenía detrás de Sango con los nervios de puntas, no había cosa que despreciaba mas que las serpientes, y esta era una realmente grande. Inuyasha conservaba su posición al frente de sus compañeros sin apartar los ojos de los de la serpiente.

Ésta parecía estar esperando algo, ya que movía parte de su cuerpo que no estaba pegado al suelo como si estuviera bailando al compás de alguna canción. Sus ojos rasgados no dejaban su objetivo a atacar.

-que haces aquí Kumei?!-por fin el horrible silencio que se formo alrededor del escenario de batalla fue roto por Miroku.

-solo vine a saludarlos… y a recuperar lo que debí haber tomado desde la ultimas ves que nos encontramos…-dijo con voz seca.

-a Kagome?-Sango se horrorizó al escuchar eso.

-exactamente…-susurro con malevolencia, extendiendo su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

En ese momento Kagome hacia su aparición saliendo de unos matorrales y viendo con asombro y desconcierto la escena que se extendía delante de ella. Inuyasha al verla, abrió los ojos como platos con sobresalto. Kagome estaba sin protección.

Kumei la miro con satisfacción en su rostro viejo. Con su mano señalo a la joven Miko, provocando que la cobra se deslizara hasta su dirección con bastante rapidez dispuesta a atacarla.

-¡Kagome-chan!

-¡Kagome-sama!

Kagome sintió como su cuerpo se colmaba de un estremecimiento que hacia tiempo no había experimentado, un estremecimiento que no la dejaba pensar con claridad y mucho menos moverse.

Antes de que la cobra llegara a cumplir su objetivo, Inuyasha se interpuso entre ella y la muchacha, revelando sus colmillos con furia y apretando su mandíbula ante la presencia de la serpiente, su sonido electrizante y el cuerpo de Kagome detrás suyo.

-¡Inuyasha!

La serpiente abrió sus fauces probándole a su enemigo que también poseía un par de colmillos enormes. Inuyasha ladró con estruendo demostrando que no se dejaba intimidar y mucho menos cuando la vida de Kagome estaba en riesgo. Sus ojos dorados ardían de rabia, por lo que la cobra le devolvió la mirada de la misma manera con sus orbes carmesí rasgados.

-¡Inuyasha detente! ¡No te precipites!-Miroku sabia de lo que era capaz su amigo a pesar de su estado, sabia que eso no lo detendría para proteger a una persona tan especial para él como lo era Kagome. Solo esperaba que pudiera controlar la situación adecuadamente.

El longevo estaba perdiendo la paciencia al darse cuenta que ninguno de los presentes se atrevía a atacar. Su creación se limitaba a permanecer a una distancia prudente del Hanyou mientras que se balanceaba dudosa de atacar. Lo que no entendía era por que lo hacia, si ahora que solo era un insignificante perro no podía hacer mucho daño y sabia que ya tenia la pelea ganada. Oprimió los dientes con hastío.

-¡Que estas esperando! ¡Atácalo!-grito con mandato.

Bajo la orden impuesta, la cobra obedeció. Abriendo por completo su bocaza se embistió contra el perro plateado, el cual salto para evitar el ataque. En su lugar, el reptil choco su cabeza contra la tierra, atontándola por unos segundos, que Inuyasha aprovecho todo lo que pudo.

Dando otro fuerte brinco del suelo para darse impulso, se abalanzo contra la serpiente, incrustándole los colmillos en el cuello del animal rastrero. Ésta reacciono al dolor con un agudo sonido proveniente de su garganta, al mismo tiempo que se sacudía con violencia para deshacerse del intruso que se mantenía aferrado a sus escamas, causando que de entre sus dientes comenzara a salir la sangre que comprobara la presión que Inuyasha ejercía a la herida.

Sus camaradas gritaron su nombre, temiendo que resultara peligroso el continuar atacando al enemigo. Sango, desesperada por hacer algo, tomo su Boomerang y lo lanzo al anciano, aunque sabia que no le haría ningún daño por la barrera de energía en la que estaba protegido. Y así sucedió. Su arma choco con la defensa y salio dispara en sentido contrario, regresando de nuevo a las manos de la dueña.

Los insectos con apariencia de abejas rodeaban el lugar cerca de Kumei, así que el usar el Kazaana tampoco serviría. No solo lo estaban protegiendo, sino también lo vigilaban que cumpliera su misión correctamente y eso el anciano lo sabía. Estaba alargando mucho la pelea y eso no lo beneficiaria.

Inuyasha por fin desistió a la agitación del reptil y lo soltó, siendo lanzado contra una roca, golpeándose la espalda con ella y dando un alarido de dolor. Kagome grito embargada de una aflicción in contenida mientras observaba como él intentaba levantarse después del impacto.

Le era muy difícil hacerlo, y cuando lo hizo, sus patas le templaban como si estuvieran hechas de gelatina. Su vista tampoco estaba mejor que sus extremidades, ya que todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas sin para, haciéndole mas dificultosa la parada. Zarandeó su cabeza para salir de su aturdimiento, pero no logro grandes avances.

-con eso será suficiente-dijo con una media sonrisa vil-¡ahora ve tras la Miko!

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron repletos de pánico, sus orejas le habían permitido oír con claridad aquellas palabras, que no fueron afectadas por el golpe. Comenzó a ladrar una y otra vez sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, tratando de llamar la atención de su rival. Sabia que no serviría de mucho, pero era lo único que se le ocurría en ese momento, o tal ves no lo hacia para llamar la atención de su enemigo, sino de sus compañeros.

Kagome presto atención a la cobra que poco a poco llegaba a ella, deslizándose por el suelo como si éste estuviera cubierto de hielo. La joven retrocedió varios pasos, para luego girar su cuerpo y salir corriendo lo más lejos posible de su presa. Su corazón latía rápidamente bajo su pecho e Inuyasha no era el causante de eso. Gracias a que una piedra se atravesó en su camino, cayó de bruces al suelo mientras sentía como todo sucedía lentamente. Pudo escuchar como sus amigos le gritaban desesperados y los ladridos de Inuyasha. Volteó a ver a la criatura que estaba ya enfrente de ella, mostrando sus colmillos ferozmente y escuchando su sonido silbante tan cerca que le erizo la piel.

Sin previo aviso, una flecha salio disparada en dirección a la serpiente, incrustándose en la frente del animal. Inmediatamente el ser comenzó a quejarse y poco a poco fue quemándose para desaparecer, hasta convertirse en solo unos cuantos huesos.

Con una completa fascinación y sorpresa por lo que acababa de presenciar, Kagome giro hacia la trayectoria donde había salido la flecha. ¿Acaso la que había lanzado aquella flecha era… Kykio? ¿la que le había salvado la vida era… Kykio?. Le resultaba algo difícil de creer. Pero se equivoco en sus conclusiones.

Una muchacha de aparentemente unos 18 años de edad, permanecía de pie con un arco muy largo en su mano izquierda, en una posición que indicaba que lo había utilizado hace poco. Sus ropas eran de la época, pero con algunas diferencias. Volvió a cargar su arco y apunto al anciano.

-¡Te lo advierto Kumei! ¡Abandona este lugar o te daré fin aquí y ahora!-grito la joven castaña, haciendo tensión en la cuerda- ¡o prefieres que Naraku sea el que tenga ese privilegio!

-Hana…-Kumei susurro con algo de temor y al mismo tiempo enfado.

-¡Ya vamonos, anciano!-la voz madura de otra mujer se escucho desde arriba de ellos.

Todos alzaron sus cabezas para encontrarse con la mujer que puede controlar los vientos a su voluntad y que también es parte del cuerpo de su peor enemigo. Kagura volaba sentada encima de su usual pluma blanca con el ceño un poco fruncido.

-Naraku no quiero que sigas aquí.¡Vamonos!-dio la espalda y se dispuso a volar lejos de ahí. No quería nada que ver con esos seres que no tenía ninguna clase de interés para ella.

A regaña dientes, Kumei se alejo del lugar sin decir una sola palabra, volando detrás de Kagura.

Tan pronto el peligro se aparto lo suficiente, Kagome se levanto con rapidez a auxiliar a Inuyasha, que había dejado de ladrar desde que la muchacha desconocida apareció.

-¡Inuyasha!-la Miko se acercó, agachándose frente a él para quedar a su altura-¿Estás bien?

Inuyasha asintió, aunque no era del todo cierto, todavía le dolía un poco el cuerpo, además estaba mas preocupado por Kagome que por sus heridas. Para tratar de comunicarse con ella, la miro a los ojos, esperando que entendiera lo que quería saber.

-yo estoy bien, no te preocupes-Kagome comprendió lo que Inuyasha quiso transmitirle. Siempre preguntaba lo mismo cuando ella se había enfrentado a algún peligro, no tuvo que adivinarlo mucho para saberlo.

El Hanyou aparto su mirada de Kagome para posarla en la chica desconocida que hace unos momentos los había ayudado a derrotar a la serpiente.

Ella continuaba de pie en el mismo lugar, con el arco en su espalda mientras sonreía con amabilidad.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

listo!!!

uuuffff me la pase tres dias escribiendo este cap!!!

queria apresurarlo para reponer todo el tiempo que los ise esperar jejeje

ademas voy a tardar un poco en poner el siguiente

y no se preocupen por la tipa nueva!!

les aseguro que les va a caer super bien!!

bueno...

espero que hayas disfrutado este cap por que sera hasta dentro de mucho tiempo que escribire eln siguiente

aunque intentare no tardar demasido por que se que me mataran

muchas gracias por todo su apoyo!!

y por favor no dejen de manda reviews

feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo a todos!!!


	4. Amor que Mata

**Capitulo 4**. Amor que Mata

En un silencio muy impaciente y dudoso, el grupo observaba a la extraña, que con paso lento se acercaba a Kagome e Inuyasha. Éste último se termino de levantar para posarse delante de la joven quinceañera como señal de alerta. No dejaba de ser una desconocida a pesar de que le había salvado la vida a Kagome. No quería arriesgarla otra vez.

A Kagome, sin embargo, no le parecía una mala persona. La chica en cuestión era castaña, alta y delgada, con el cabello algo ondulado hasta los hombros. Algo que le llamaba la atención eran sus ropas, que aunque no dejaban de ser de una sacerdotisa de la época, tenían algunas diferencias aparentes: la parte de abajo que cubría las piernas, (lo siento, pero no tengo idea de cómo se llama, disculpen mi ignorancia jejeje) en lugar de ser largas y llegarle hasta los tobillos, éstas eran cortas y solo le tapaban los muslos, llegándole el dobles hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, haciendo parecer una falda roja. Las mangas eran cortas también y sobresalía un poco la tela de sus hombros. Sus manos estaban adornadas por múltiples pulseras, y aunque antes lucia un rostro lleno de enojo, ahora era tranquilo y cordial.

La intrusa se acercaba mas a su destino, deteniéndose frente a la pareja. Inuyasha la miraba con el semblante serio sin apartarse de Kagome.

-¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto gentilmente.

-si… muchas gracias…-la Miko se levanto un poco confundida por lo sucedido.

-me alegro…-sonrió.

Los demás miembros del equipo caminaban en su dirección, dispuestos a envolver de preguntas a la salvadora del día. Sango fue la primera en animarse.

-¿Quién eres tu?-hablo de forma seria pero si llegar a ser grosera.

-mi nombre en Hana, soy Miko pero… también puedo usar magia…

-¿Qué clase de magia?-fue el turno de Miroku el interrogarla.

-toda clase, pero me especializo mas en la magia blanca.

-en ese caso…-en unos segundos después, el Monje estaba enfrente de la chica con las manos entre la suyas-dígame hermosa señorita, ¿le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?

El puño de Hana no se hizo esperar, y le propino un puñetazo que hizo caer al monje de espaldas y con los ojos girando. Sango y Shippo lo miraron en actitud reprobatoria y susurrando un "nunca cambiaras Miroku"y "se lo merece".

-siempre es así?-dijo con algo de enfado y tañándose la muñeca.

-lamentablemente si, discúlpalo por favor…-Kagome trato de excusar al Houshi por su comportamiento. La nueva no le presto importancia.

-bueno, al menos eso indica que esta bien-Hana intento aproximarse a Kagome, pero un leve gruñido la hizo detenerse. Bajo la vista para encontrase con un perro joven a sus pies, que al parecer no le agradaba mucho su presencia.

-cálmate, no voy a hacerle daño ni a ella ni a ninguno de tus amigos, solo quiero ayudar-Inuyasha bajo un poco la guardia al notar la franqueza de la chica-vaya… tu mascota te cuida mucho eh?

Esas palabras ofendieron al Hanyou, que mostró una vena saltada.

-bueno… no es precisamente una mascota…-Kagome río nerviosa, sin saber como explicar lo sucedido con Inuyasha sin que se escuchara tonto.

Inuyasha refunfuño de nuevo mostrando los dientes, volteando su cabeza a otro lado.

-¡Inuyasha ya basta!-se quejo Kagome.

Hana abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Inuyasha?...-observo al perro con los ojos cubiertos por la sorpresa pero también con un toque de decepción-¿acaso tu eres… Inuyasha?

Los que resultaron ahora sorprendidos fueron Kagome y compañía. Las pupilas doradas se posaron en la extraña, manteniendo su hostilidad, reafirmando la pregunta hecha.

-¡pero si eres tan solo un perro!-dijo con asombro. Se inclino para quedar a la altura de él- es decir… pensé que eras un Hanyou…

-lo es…-Miroku por fin había salido de su trance y se levanto para continuar- es un Hanyou, solo que fue victima de un conjuro.

-ya veo… debí imaginarlo… así que fuiste tu el que ladraba como loco, verdad?- Hana sonrió con ironía. Había estado cerca de donde se realizo el enfrentamiento y escucho los ladridos desesperados de Inuyasha, que aun no podía creer que ese acto improvisado haya servido de algo.

-¿Cómo es que conoces a Inuyasha?-Sango quería seguir informándose.

-he escuchado hablar de él-contesto poniéndose de pie-es muy famoso-miro de reojo al medio demonio, notando que este regresaba de nuevo la cabeza a algún lugar interesante hacia su lado derecho.

-será mejor que continue… -Miroku se detuvo al instante al percatarse que algo en la joven castaña andaba mal. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y cayo de rodillas, sosteniendo su cuerpo con una mano y con la otra se sujetando parte de su estomago.

Un dolor agudo le llego hasta las costillas, lo que la hizo arrodillarse hasta el suelo. Se llevo la mano hasta donde yacía el dolor, sintiendo como se mojaba de un liquido viscoso. Alejo su mano de la herida y la miro, estaba cubierta de sangre, su sangre. "¿Cuándo paso esto?" Comenzó a repasar lo sucedido en su memoria. Antes de que llegara a la batalla, un se atravesó en su camino, ocasionando que peleara con él. Pensaba que no le había hecho mayor daño, pero al parecer no fue así.

Poco a poco su vista se fue nublando, y solo alcanzaba a escuchar frases incomprensibles para ella. Su cabeza le daba vueltas. Pronto se desmayaría, y así lo hizo.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, como si le pesaran demasiado, de hecho todo su cuerpo lo sentía pesado. Estaba envuelta en una manta muy cómoda y tibia. Exploro el lugar con algo de pereza. Aun se encontraba en el bosque y era de noche, una fogata se erguía a su lado junto con las personas que había salvado ese mismo día, o al menos eso creía, si es que no había dormido mas de lo necesario.

-ya despertaste… que bueno… nos tenias algo preocupados…-reconoció la voz de inmediato como la de la joven a la cual le salvo la vida. Ella le sonreía con alivio.

-tu eres… Kagome verdad?-dijo con suavidad Hana, asegurándose de no equivocarse. Ella afirmo y prosiguió a presentar a los demás, ya que no lo había hecho anteriormente.

-será mejor que te quedes un tiempo con nosotros, estas herida y no es conveniente que andes en esas condiciones, puede ser peligroso- aconsejo Miroku con su báculo a un lado.

-no quiero causar molestias…-Hana intento levantarse, pero el dolor seguía presente, además de que Kagome se lo impidió.

-no, por favor no te levantes, tu herida podría abrirse-Kagome la sostuvo un momento hasta que ella dejo de forcejear.

-tu me curaste?-la miro.

-si...-lo hizo con las medicinas de su tiempo y no le resultaba muy conveniente decírselo.

-arigato…-le sonrió dulcemente. Un gesto que Kagome devolvió.

-no gracias a ti, si no hubiera sido por ti, Kagome…-Sango no quiso continuar, así que cambio el tema-puedes quedarte con nosotros el tiempo que quieras.

-son muy amables… supongo que no tengo otra opción…

-dime… como es que aprendiste a usar la magia?-Miroku trato de buscar un tema de conversación, además de aprovechar el saber mas de ella.

-bueno… mi familia siempre ha sido experta en la magia ya sea blanca o negra, pero como te dije antes nos especializamos mas en la magia blanca.

-entonces por que también estudias la magia negra?- intervino Kagome.

-para conocer al enemigo, además, aunque suene un poco raro, las dos se complementan, una no puede existir sin la otra, así que tenemos que conocer ambas para saber a que nos estamos enfrentando, la magia puede ser a veces muy traicionera sino la conoces y utilizas adecuadamente.

-eso es verdad…-agrego el Monje.

-dijiste que también eras una sacerdotisa.

-lo soy Kagome… puedo controlar mi poder espiritual a mi voluntad y también la de los demás, puedo purificar algo que este infectado por energías malignas e incluso las puedo mezclar junto con mi magia, hay muchas formas de hacerlo.

Kagome se quedo callada un momento. Nunca pensó que ese tipo de cosas se podían hacer y le sorprendió mucho el averiguarlo.

-tu eres una sacerdotisa verdad Kagome?- Hana se dirigió a ella-puedo sentir la gran fuerza espiritual que posees.

Ese comentario hizo que la joven se ruborizara levemente. "No soy tan buena".

-¿Cómo sabias de la existencia de un hechicero como Kumei?-el monje continuo con el interrogatorio.

-él era un enemigo de mi familia, era un brujo de magia negra, aunque ya estaba muerto, alguien se encargo de regresarlo a este mundo con un fragmento de la perla de Shikon-dijo de forma seria-supongo que ustedes están reuniéndolas no?

-como sabes eso?

-puedo sentir su presencia, aunque no pueda verlos.

Kagome llevo su mano hasta el frasco que contenía los tres fragmentos que poseían.

-¿acaso tu no vas tras ellos?

-no, esa perla solo a traído destrucción y desastres, todos quieren tenerla por que tiene unos poderes extraordinarios capaces de dar poder a quien la posea, tanto los Youkais como los humanos se pelean por tener esa joya, ¿por qué querría obtener algo así? Yo no necesito poder alguno.

La mayoría de los que estaban presentes le daban la razón, aunque no se atrevieron a comentar al respecto, pero por desgracia había algunos que no pensaban lo mismo, tal es el caso de Inuyasha. Él quería usar la perla de Shikon para convertirse en un Youkai completo, para tener un lugar en este mundo y para adquirir mas fuerza.

La noche siguió tranquila. Shippo y Kirara ya estaban profundamente dormidos. Uno acurrucado contra el otro, de modo que los demás no tardarían en seguirlos.

Cuando Inuyasha se aseguro de que todos estaban ya en el quinto sueño, se levanto para acostarse nuevamente al lado de Kagome como lo había estado haciendo los últimos días en los que él aun permanecía como perro. La joven al notarlo, despego su espalda de su futón y sonrió con frenesí, pero aun no le era suficiente.

-Inuyasha… -lo llamo, lo que hizo que él la mirara.

Ella puso unas de sus manos en su regazo, levantándola una y otra ves, indicándole el lugar en sus piernas.

El Hanyou estaba desconcertado. No comprendía bien lo que Kagome le quería decir con eso. Acaso quería…

Al ver que Inuyasha no daba signos de entender, lo cargo con algo de dificultad. O él era bastante pesado o ella no tenia mucha fuerza, coloco la cabeza del perro en sus piernas, haciendo que se recostara en ellas. Inuyasha inmediatamente adquirió un tono rojizo en su cara, al sentir como Kagome lo acariciaba con delicadeza. Hasta su olfato le llego el aroma tan suave que solo ella poseía, poniéndolo mas nervioso.

Gracias a las atenciones que Kagome le daba, poco a poco Inuyasha se fue quedando dormido, sintiendo como el cosquilleo provocado por el tacto de ella lo calmaba de sobremanera y haciéndolo escapar de la realidad.

Unos kilómetros mas alejados de donde descansaba el grupo, en las sombras de una cueva, seres conocidos para ellos esperaban la llegada de su dueño y señor. Las dos mujeres hijas de Naraku, observaban sin ningún interés la escena que estaba frente a ellas. El brujo que había estado sirviendo a su amo, estaba rogando por su "vida" aunque sabia que eso seria casi imposible de conceder. No había realizado bien su trabajo, y ahora pagaría las consecuencias.

El hibrido conocido anteriormente como el ladrón Onigumo, lo observaba con los ojos inyectados de desprecio y repulsión al ver como su creación se arrodillaba frente a él de forma suplicante.

-te di la oportunidad de vivir, de regresar a este mundo para vengarte de los que te hicieron daño, pero no lo aprovechaste. Después de todo eres un simple humano, ni aun teniendo los poderes que tienes pudiste deshacerte de ellos, ni aun sacando ventaja de tu insensatez pudiste hacer algo útil, y así quieres que te deje vivir?

El hombre temblaba de pies a cabeza, sin atreverse a levantar la cara que estaba cubierta de lágrimas por la desesperación.

-Naraku-sama… por favor…-tartamudeo con pavor, intentando alargar mas su vida.

-ya no tengo nada mas que hablar contigo-le dio la espalda, hablando con una voz tan fría que el hombre sintió erizarse-llévenselo de aquí, Kana encárgate de regresarlo a donde pertenece- empezó a caminar lejos de ellos.

-si…

-¡¡¡No, espere amo por favor!!! ¡¡¡Déme otra oportunidad!!! ¡¡¡Se lo suplico!!!

La pequeña niña giró el espejo, y al instante las almas que permanecían en el cuerpo del anciano se fueron reuniendo dentro de él, ocasionando gritos por parte del hombre. Mientras mas almas recolectaba Kana, su cuerpo se iba secando rápidamente hasta solo quedar en unos cuantos huesos. Un fragmento de Shikon resplandecía en medio del esqueleto.

La mañana llegaba nuevamente a la era Sengoku, y con ella, toda la presencia de su ecosistema, ya sean pájaros revoloteando en las copas de los árboles, el pasto verde y húmedo por el frío de la noche anterior, el palpitar del sol que le daba la bienvenida a un nuevo día y que con sus rayos abrasadores donaba energía y calidez tanto a seres vivos como a todo tipo de criaturas.

Son precisamente estos rayos solares los que hacen despertar a la joven quinceañera, causando que abriera los ojos al sentirlos encima de su rostro y calentándolo. Con un toque de pesadez, se sentó en su futón para después estirar sus brazos y quitarse la flojera de su cuerpo. Fue cuando se percato de que un peso mayor al que había sentido anoche le impedía mover las piernas. A Inuyasha lo había notado pesado pero no tanto. Bajo la vista extrañada.

El perro de tamaño medio ya no estaba. En su lugar, un muchacho Hanyou con un cabello largo plateado y unas orejitas que sobresalían de su cabeza, dormía placidamente recostado en sus piernas. A Kagome le invadió una sensación de alegría al verlo, y así lo demostraba su rostro. Dijo su nombre casi inaudible, tocándole la mejilla, cuidando de que no se despertara, pero casi al instante se detuvo… se había dado cuenta de un pequeño inconveniente. Un pequeño pero grave inconveniente.

Kagome corrió su vista a todo el cuerpo del joven con los ojos bien abiertos y sus mejillas completamente rojas… él… estaba…

"¡Desnudo!"

Un grito tan fuerte y agudo como solo Kagome sabe hacerlo, se dejo oír en casi quinientos metros a la redonda, seguido de un potente "¡Osuwari!".

Cuando todo se hubo calmado y vuelto a la "normalidad", esto después de que Inuyasha se vistiera adecuadamente y después de haber recibido unos cuantos conjuros por SU atrevimiento, intentaron resolver las cosas, pero al parecer todavía algunos miembros del grupo se mostraban insatisfechos.

-no sé por que demonios te pones así, ¡ya te dije que no fue mi culpa!-grito con energía el que fue causante del griterío de la Miko.

La muchacha lo ignoro mirando hacia otro lado y dándole la espalda enfadada.

-nunca es tu culpa, verdad?- le respondió de la misma manera todavía sin atreverse a mirarlo. La verdad es que solo estaba buscando excusas para no verlo a los ojos y desde esa "visión" que tuvo no ha tenido el colage para hacerlo.

-¿se puede saber por que no quieres mirarme a la cara?-Inuyasha ya se estaba hartando de su actitud, y él no era conocido precisamente por tener mucha paciencia.

-eeehh… no te importa…-respondió secamente, sintiendo como le era ya imposible controlar sus nervios.

-¡si me importa!-para que sus ojos se cruzaran, Inuyasha se posó frente a ella y la miró-¡¿por qué no quieres mirarme a los ojos?!

Kagome sintió como una ráfaga ardiente le abrazada la cara. Las pupilas ámbar estaban ahí frente a ella, esperando por una explicación. Pero ahora ya no era un simple perro, ahora es él, el Hanyou, el muchacho causante de que su corazón siguiera palpitando. Observó los rasgos de su rostro, ese rostro que a pesar de ser de hombre le parecía tan hermoso y varonil. Estaba molesto, pero eso no ensombrecía su atractivo, de hecho, era lo que le daba el atractivo.

La imagen de él desnudo le vino a la mente de golpe, algo que hizo que apartara la vista rápidamente. Inuyasha gruño lleno de irritación.

-¡deja de comportarte como una niña!

-¡¿es eso lo que soy para ti, una niña?!

-¡¡si no dejaras de actuar como una!!

-¡¡¡osuwari!!!

De inmediato, Inuyasha fue aplastado hacia el suelo por una fuerza invisible, cayendo boca abajo. Kagome salio apresuradamente de ahí, dando fuertes zancadas.

-Ka…go…me…baka… -la voz ahogada de él fue escuchado por sus compañeros.

-esos dos se traen algo, verdad?-Hana le susurro a Sango acercándose a ella con disimulo. La exterminadora afirmo con la cabeza y una sonrisa.

-¿ahora que le hiciste Inuyasha?-Shippo hablo, imaginándose la situación. Ellos habían presenciado todo el teatrito.

-yo… no le hice… nada…-el medio demonio intento levantarse.

-vaya, hasta que por fin veo tu verdadera apariencia-Hanna puso sus manos en sus caderas.

Inuyasha se puso de pie y cruzo los brazos con egocentrismo.

-no sabia que Kagome tuviera un conjuro en tu rosario para controlarte.

-feh… fue en contra de mi voluntad.

-lo supuse…

-oye…-hablo despacio y con algo de duda.

-Hana…-le corrigió ella sin mayor preámbulo.

-Hana… -menciono-quería darte las gracias por haber salvado a Kagome.

-no hay problema, no fue nada, era mi trabajo-Hana se encogió de hombros.

-trabajo que Inuyasha no pudo ejercer bien…-Shippo comento.

Unos segundos después, un chichón enorme apareció en la cabeza del cachorro Kitsune.

-me pregunto por que Inuyasha regreso a la normalidad, acaso…-Miroku se cuestiono, llevándose la mano a la barbilla.

-lo mas probable es que Kumei haya muerto…-la Miko experimentada hizo una hipótesis.

-puede ser… es lo mas probable y lo mas lógico…-dijo Sango.

-la que ahora me preocupa es Kagome-Hana volteo a la dirección donde se había ido Kagome.

-ella estará bien, ya se le pasara-Inuyasha dijo sin prestarle mucha importancia. Aunque en realidad estaba enojado por la actitud que había tomado Kagome para con él. No entendía que le estaba pasando últimamente. "Mujeres".

-¿quieres que te ayude un poco?-la joven mayor lo miro con una sonrisa divertida.

Inuyasha no comprendía a que se refería y parpadeo confundido.

-ahora vengo…-y paso seguido salio corriendo tras Kagome.

Unos minutos después Hana llego con Kagome a su lado, pero ésta se veía un poco extraña. Su mirada no tenía ese brillo de vida tan característico de ella, estaba más bien perdida y mantenía sus ojos medio abiertos.

-¿Kagome-chan?-pregunto preocupada Sango.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?

-cálmense… no le hice nada malo… solo la hipnotice…

-¿¡qué tu que?!-exclamo Inuyasha.

-la hipnotice, significa que la hice caer en una especie de trance.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Miroku… tu deberías saberlo…-le sonrió.

-quieres decir que Kagome obedecerá todo lo que tu le pidas?

-y contestar todas las preguntas que yo le haga-continuo Hana.

Al monje se le iluminaron los ojos y con lentitud se acerco a Kagome y tomándole la mano le pregunto.

-Kagome-sama, ¿le gustaría tener un hermoso hijo conmigo?

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar y Sango le propino un golpe en la cabeza con su Hiraikotsu al monje a la vez que Inuyasha apartaba su mano de la de la chica.

-¡Houshi-sama como se atreve a aprovecharse de Kagome asi!

-no te preocupes Sango, Kagome solo puede responder a mi voz-a lo que Sango respiro aliviada.

Hana le pidió a Kagome que tomara asiento en la roca que estaba detrás de ella, y así lo hizo.

-bueno… empecemos…

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

listo!!

el siguiente cap ya esta escrito jejeje

se que dije que me iba a tardar en escribirlo pero... ya ven que no!!

jajaj es que iba a salir de viaje pero se pospuso para mas tarde

bueno ahora si les comunico queme van a tener que esperar mas tiempo para el siguiente por que va a ser mas complicado y va a tener que llevar toda mi inspiracion posible jaja

si se dieron cuenta este es un poco mas largo y espero que el que sigue tambien lo sea por que van a pasar muchas cosas, cosas que pondran de cabeza a inu... jejeje

bueno ya no les adelanto

espero que lo hayan disfrutado

ya arregle eso de que no podia aceptar reviews anonimos asi que ¡¡mandenme reviews!!

saludos!!


	5. Mentiras Dulces

**Capitulo 5**. Mentiras Dulces

-empecemos… -la muchacha se sentó entusiasmada en frente de la hipnotizada, que permanecía inmóvil con la mirada entreabierta y dirigida hacia la nada-Kagome… quiero que respondas con la verdad a cada una de las preguntas que te haga, de acuerdo?

-si…-respondió la voz de Kagome sin expresión alguna y casi sin mover los labios.

-empezare con preguntas sencillas para verificar…-les explico a los que se encontraban detrás de ella, atentos a lo que pudiera ocurrir-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Kagome Higurashi…-esta respondió de enseguida.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-15 años…

-¿tienes familia?

-si…

-¿Quiénes son?

-mi madre…-hizo una pequeña pausa-mi abuelo… y mi hermano menor…

-bien…-giro su cabeza para mirar a sus acompañantes-es correcto?-Miroku y Sango asintieron.

Por alguna razón, Inuyasha se estableció un poco mas apartado de todos los demás, pero lo suficiente para que sus orejas escucharan con claridad. Sus parpados estaban cerrados, sus brazos cruzados en su pecho, sin olvidar la expresión de insatisfacción en su rostro.

-Feh!... esto es una tontería… que ganaremos haciendo esto…

-tu dirás Inuyasha… -Hana dijo de forma cómplice.

El medio demonio se dedico a refunfuñar. Volteo la cara violentamente.

-creo que ya es suficiente… empecemos a divertirnos…-a Hana una gran sonrisa de gusto se le dibujo en los labios-Kagome… ¿conoces a Miroku?

A el Houshi le dio un vuelco el estomago y trato de agudizar el oído.

-si…

-¿Qué es él?

-un monje…

-¿y conoces a Sango?

-si…

-¿Qué sientes por ellos?

En unos segundos, los ojos de ambos se abrieron y miraron a Kagome con curiosidad.

-un gran cariño… -dio una pausa-…una gran amistad…

-bien… ¿lo mismo sientes por Shippo y Kirara?

-si…

-Hana… ¿no crees que nos estamos aprovechando de Kagome?... es decir… estas son cosas privadas…-Sango se mostró preocupada.

-si ella hubiera sido sincera desde el principio, no tendríamos que haber recurrido a este tipo de medios…-Hana musito enfadada. "Aunque… no entiendo por que lo quiso así".

Flash Back

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?-Hana se mostraba seria y angustiada. Kagome estaba a su lado y ambas sentadas frente a un río cercano. La Miko menos experimentada abrazaba sus piernas que se doblaban en su pecho.

-no tiene caso… él ya eligió… de que serviría… -la joven de ojos castaños hablo nostálgica, sin apartar su vista del agua que en ese momento le parecía tan interesante.

Lo que Inuyasha le dijo le había dolido. Pensó que pronto se le pasaría, como casi siempre lo hacia, pero no fue así. En cambio de otras ocasiones en las que solo le daba unas cuantas sentadas para descargar su ira, esta vez no funciono, y en su lugar, algunas lágrimas le rodaron por su mejilla sin que ella pudiera detenerlas.

-pero él tiene que saberlo de todas formas Kagome…-la situación en la que se encontraba era muy delicada y sus ideas para ayudar le estaban empezando a escasear, especialmente a una relación que consideraba podía llegar a tanto si se le daba el empujón adecuado, ya que se notaba a simple vista que esos dos no se mostraban indiferentes el uno del otro.

-no… además… no tengo el valor suficiente para decírselo… no podría… simplemente no podría…-temía mas por la respuesta y las consecuencias de ello que por otra cosa.

-hay una forma…

-que?...-Kagome la volteo a ver desconcertada.

-hay una forma de que se lo digas, sin que tu lo sepas…

-cual es?...

-hipnotizándote…

Kagome lo medito un momento. Si ella era hipnotizada, podría decir y hacer lo que quisiera sin recordar nada, e Inuyasha no podría quejarse con ella ni reclamarle. Pero, también significaba que muchas cosas estarían en riesgo. Toda la verdad saldría a flote, toda la verdad acerca de cuanto amaba a ese Hanyou y lo que le hacia sentir con su simple presencia, y no solo él lo sabría, sino sus amigos también se enterarían, aunque ellos ya lo sospechen.

-eso significa que… ¿no voy a poder recordar nada de lo que pasé?

-no necesariamente-explico Hana con calma- puedo hacer que parte de tu cerebro este conciente de lo que haces, y así recordaras todo.

-no quiero…-la interrumpió secamente.

-eh?

-no quiero recordarlo… no quiero enterarme de nada de lo que diga o haga…-Kagome mantenía su cabeza gacha y su voz mostraba un ligero desequilibrio.

-estas segura?... no podrás recordar nada de lo sucedido Kagome…

-estoy segura… no quiero saberlo… prefiero quedarme así, sin saber como reacciono o su respuesta…-en esta ocasión Kagome dio gracias de quien haya dicho esa frase tan famosa "Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente". Y eso era lo que ella quería, no sentir nada. Dejar de sufrir.

-de acuerdo… si así lo quieres…

Fin del Flash Back

El recuerdo de lo que paso con Kagome hace unos minutos antes de que la hipnotizara le vino a la mente. "¿Por qué lo habrá querido así?... ¿Acaso ella… no es correspondida?". Tampoco olvidaba las ultimas palabras que le dijo: "trata de sacarme toda la información que puedas."

La quinceañera seguía ahí, sin moverse y a la merced de las ordenes de Hana.

-Kagome… ¿conoces a Inuyasha?-dijo firmemente.

-si…

-¡aarrgg… ya deja de preguntar estupideces!-algo en el interior de Inuyasha no quería escuchar la respuesta, no sabia porque, simplemente no quería saberlo. Pero otra parte de él peleaba por seguir atento y escuchar cada palabra que salía de la boca de la joven.

-¿quieres que deje de preguntar estupideces? De acuerdo, lo haré…-exclamo de forma molesta, dándose cuenta que Inuyasha era mejor como perro que como Hanyou. Al menos como perro no tenia que soportar su humor de vinagre. Dio el golpe de gracia.

-Kagome… ¿Qué sientes por Inuyasha?

La pregunta fue tan bruscamente formulada que Sango dio un grito ahogado de la sorpresa y se tapo la boca con las manos. La cara de Miroku no podía estar mas seria y los ojos de Inuyasha se ensancharon enormemente al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se llenaban de rubor.

-él… -Kagome empezó a hablar, pero casi al instante se detiene. Sus pupilas no dejaban de permanecer sin brillo y completamente vacías-yo…

-tú que…

Inuyasha no sabía exactamente por que, pero sintió como había dejado de respirar y le parecía extraño que aun así su corazón palpitara rápidamente como un tambor y hasta que los labios de Kagome se abrieron de nuevo, solo para darle una sorpresa mayor que la anterior. No le quitó la mirada de encima.

-yo… lo amo…

El silencio se hizo presente tan deprisa como la respuesta fue hecha. Hana miro de reojo al medio demonio. Éste había bajado la cabeza y su cabello cubría parte de sus ojos. Sin embargo, la tensión que en ese momento se sentía no le fue excusa para continuar interrogándola. Quería que Inuyasha escuchara lo mayor posible y sabia que lo estaba haciendo.

-¿desde hace cuanto que lo amas?- pregunto con simpleza.

-no lo se realmente… solo… sucedió… sin que yo me diera cuenta… conquisto mi corazón de la manera que solamente él sabe hacerlo…-su voz era clara.

-¿qué te atrae de él?-Hana deseaba entrar mas en el fondo del asunto, y así lo haría. Quería que Kagome soltara todo lo que sentía.

-todo… tal ves el que sea tan diferente a los demás…

-¿Qué es "todo"?... ¿a qué te refieres con "todo"?

-me refiero a todo lo que es él como persona… física y emocionalmente…

-¿Qué te gusta de Inuyasha físicamente?

-todo…

-¿Qué es "todo"?... quiero que me especifiques cada cosa… de pies a cabeza…

¡Esto no podía continuar… simplemente no podía continuar…!Inuyasha sentía como su corazón estaba apunto de salírsele del pecho. Un nudo en la garganta tan grande como su puño evitaba que articulara palabra para poder detener el interrogatorio, y quería hacerlo, pero irónicamente su cuerpo no le respondía o no quería responderle. En silencio siguió escuchando, y cada palabra que ella pronunciaba hacia que su rostro se tornara de un rojo intenso.

-me gusta… adoro… sus ojos… sus ojos dorados, su cabello plateado, sus orejas, su rostro, todo… todo su cuerpo en sí…incluso me gustan sus garras y sus colmillos… no hay nada en él que no me desagrade…

Todos los ahí presentes estaban con la boca abierta, sin poder hacer o decir nada mas que escuchar. Nunca pensaron que todos esos pensamiento serian revelados alguna vez y mucho menos los de Kagome.

-y emocionalmente?...

-me gusta su terquedad, aunque eso traiga problemas de vez en cuando, su egocentrismo, incluso lo amo por sus defectos, el que sea gruñón, testarudo, orgulloso, arrogante, tierno aunque pocas veces lo demuestre, posesivo y audaz, su determinación para hacer las cosas y no darse por vencido, su confianza en si mismo. Todas esas cosas que aunque son defectos son lo que lo hacen tan especial y encantador.

Si antes Inuyasha se estaba desfalleciendo de vergüenza, no era nada comparado con la cohibición que en ese justo instante sentía. Jamás había experimentado tal cosa como ahora, teniendo unos deseos enormes de esconder su cabeza en el primer agujero que encontrara. Tenia que razonar adecuadamente para introducir en su mente que todo lo que Kagome estaba diciendo sobre él eran mentiras y que no era algo de lo que ella estuviera consiente. Para su desdicha, o suerte, las preguntas no terminaban ahí.

-sé que Inuyasha es un Hanyou, eso quiere decir que tiene sangre humana y de demonio. Él quiere obtener la Shikon No Tama para convertirse en un Youkai completo. ¿Tú quieres eso?

-no…

-¿Por qué?

-por que yo lo amo como es, como un Hanyou. Sé que para él eso no le importa, por que me lo ha dicho miles de veces, pero yo no quiero que pierda su identidad, ni a sus amigos, además, él ya es muy fuerte, ¿Para que quiere ser más fuerte? ¿Acaso no es suficiente el que yo lo ame como Hanyou? ¿No es suficiente el que ame esas noches de luna nueva, aunque él las deteste? Sé que mi opinión le importa poco pero solo quiero que sea feliz, no importa lo que eso implique, si eso lo hace feliz tendré que aceptarlo, así como acepté que haya escogido a Kykio. Si la felicidad que él busca no esta en lo que yo le ofrezco, no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

Una lagrima solitaria rozo la mejilla de Kagome.

-Kagome-chan…

-Kagome…-Hana estaba completamente conmovida por lo dicho.

-¡ES SUFICIENTE!!- la voz viril del hombre mitad bestia resonó en el ambiente tenso, siendo enemigo de las acciones que ahí se realizaban.

La joven castaña detuvo de inmediato la pregunta que iba a formular. Sabia que tarde o temprano Inuyasha tomaría esa actitud. No había convivido con él mucho tiempo, pero sí lo necesario para percatarse de que ese tipo de reacciones no eran difíciles de descifrar en un chico como él. "Posesivo y orgulloso, sin atreverse a expresar sentimientos fuera de su preferencia, aunque esto lo carcoma por dentro."

Hana no lograba entender como alguien podía encerrar tantos sentimientos en su corazón sin explotar en el proceso. Así como Kagome estaba llegando a un límite, sin poder soportar mas el sufrimiento amargo del amor silencioso, Inuyasha no tardaría en estallar y llegar al punto de ebullición. Especialmente él, que por su condición de Hanyou ha tenido que soportar la soledad y el rechazo por parte tanto de Youkais como de humanos. Es precisamente este tipo de repulsión inhumano el que ocasiona el cambio y "fortaleza" de la personalidad.

Por su parte, Inuyasha no quería seguir presenciando esa "falta de moral" por parte de Hana, al sacarle esa clase de información a Kagome de una manera que él consideraba inaceptable. Pero… si así era… entonces… ¿Por qué permanecía ahí? Lo único que quería era salir corriendo para no continuar escuchando aquella tortura, pero no solo sus piernas, sino todo su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer. ¡¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?!

A pesar de que concentró toda su voluntad para poder moverse, solo logro girar sobre sus talones con la mirada perdida en sus mechones y caminar lentamente lejos de oír algo mas que lo alteraría.

-¡ESPERA INUYASHA!-Hana grito sin perder su posición.

Éste se paro en seco, sin saber por que dudaba en continuar con su camino. Apretó los dientes. ¡Con un demonio! ¡que no entiende que ya no quiere seguir ahí!.

-¡no hemos terminado!-musito de manera seria la chica.

El muchacho no respondió, en realidad no sabia que responder. Opto por decir la verdad.

-no quiero seguir escuchando…-el tono que uso fue muy débil pero audible, y no se definía muy bien, entre enojo e impaciencia.

-no tendrás que hacerlo-contesto rápidamente, como queriendo ir al grano del asunto-si no puedes entenderlo con palabras, entonces será con acciones.

-¡¿Cómo dices?!-Sango exclamo asustada. "¿Qué pretende?"

-Kagome… acércate a Inuyasha…-ordeno Hana, mirando a la Miko sin expresión.

El Hanyou volteo su cuerpo con brusquedad, denotando el leve rubor en su rostro y la exaltación por la que estaba atravesando.

La joven quinceañera se levanto de su asiento sin dudarlo y con paso lento pero seguro se fue aproximando a su meta, hasta detenerse en frente de él, mientras el chico la observaba con duda. "Kagome"

-míralo a los ojos…-volvió a ordenar.

Kagome levanto un poco la cabeza para obedecer, ya que era mucho mas alto que ella.

-¿él es el hombre que amas?

-si...

Inuyasha se tenso y su garganta no podía estar mas secas. Los demás observaban sin atreverse a parpadear, esperando por lo que pudiera pasar.

-bien…-Hana cerro los ojos- lo tienes frente a ti, has lo que desees hacer..."le".

La chica enredo sus brazos en la espalda de Inuyasha, ocasionándole una tensión mas profunda que la vez anterior. Kagome apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de su amado, cerrando los ojos para disfrutarlo mejor y hundiendo más su cuerpo al de él.

Al presenciar tal escena, Miroku le tapo los ojos a un pequeño Shippo delante de él. Evidentemente que el cachorro comenzó a quejarse por ello, pero el monje no cedió.

Inuyasha se resistía a moverse, manteniendo los ojos abiertos sin ser capaz de dominar sus pensamientos y mucho menos de pronunciar o hacer algo que no fuera respirar con rapidez. El aroma de Kagome le llego a su fino olfato, haciendo mas pesada la decisión de qué hacer.

Lo que no le cabía en la cabeza era por que le estaba ella ocasionando todo esto, si anteriormente habían sucedido situaciones muy similares a esta, el que se abracen con o sin motivos. Todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento: el nerviosismo, el pulso acelerado, el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas, incluso la falta de aire y el sentir su calor traspasar su cuerpo eran algo que el ya había experimentado, ya sea con ella o con alguien mas muy parecida a ella. Pero esta vez era muy diferente, ese abrazo era diferente, las sensaciones que le transmitía eran, sino el doble, el triple de potentes que las que había experimentado en el pasado.

Esa manera de abrazarlo era… llena de ansiedad… llena de amor… llena de deseo… un deseo que podía notar fácilmente cuando sintió como las manos de Kagome se aferraban mas a su espalda y lo apretaban levemente.

Esa reacción sorprendió incluso a la propia Hana, que los veía con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios. Esto no terminaba todavía…

"¿estas segura que es todo lo que quieres hacer Kagome?"

Como si ésta respondiera al pensamiento de Hana, Kagome levanto su cabeza y observo el rostro de Inuyasha que le devolvió el gesto con algo de dificultad y sin dejar de mostrar ese rubor. La joven separo su mano derecha de la espalda del chico y la deslizo suavemente por su rostro, admirando su textura y tibieza.

-Kagome… por favor… detente…-Inuyasha por fin pudo reunir el valor suficiente para poder hablar, aunque lo hizo de forma débil e insegura.

-es inútil, ella no puede escucharte, solo obedece a mi voz y a mis pensamientos…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quieres decir que también puede escuchar tus pensamientos y obedecer?!

-si es necesario si…

"¡Maldición, solo esta jugando conmigo!" la poca chispa de cordura que le quedaba a Inuyasha apareció de golpe en su mente, haciéndolo recapacitar y quitando la mano que Kagome tenia en su rostro.

"¡Tócalo, ahora!"

Sin lenta ni perezosa, Kagome rodeo el cuello de Inuyasha aprisionándolo en un nuevo abrazo y en un nuevo suplicio para él.

-¡¡Basta, Kagome detente!!-Inuyasha grito sin muchos resultados, mientras intentaba separarse de ella.

"¡Tócalo más!"

La mano de la Miko busco el cuello del muchacho y la resbalo con suavidad bajando poco a poco hasta su pecho y separando el Haori rojo para introducir sus manos dentro. Los ojos ámbar se abrieron de golpe, sintiendo un escalofrió en su piel producto de las manos traviesas que lo estaban provocando.

-Kagome… que… que estas… haciendo…-Inuyasha tartamudeo tratando de detener las caricias, pero se sentía tan nervioso que lo único que logro fue abrirse más el Haori debido a los jalones y así facilitarle el trabajo a Kagome, que no paraba de tocarle parte del cuello y el rostro.

En uno de esos esfuerzos por apartarla y no lastimarla con sus garras, cayo de espaldas al pasto, seguido por el cuerpo de la estudiante de secundaria. Tan pronto sintió el peso en su torso, examino a la chica, para ver si no se había hecho algún daño. Su cuerpo había evitado cualquier clase de lesión.

"Esto no puede estas mejor"

La pareja estaba en una posición bastante comprometedora, ella encima de él, algo que definitivamente no lo ayudaría. Inuyasha se sentó con rapidez antes de que Kagome pudiera siquiera abrazarlo de nuevo y para evitar cualquier otro percance que a Hana se le pudiera ocurrir.

-¡Hana ya fue suficiente! ¡Has que se detenga!-Inuyasha estaba perdiendo el juicio. Miro a Kagome que se acercaba a él en cuatro patas de una forma bastante provocativa y haciendo que se le subieran los colores-¡eres una pervertida!

-¡claro que no! Yo no le estoy pidiendo que haga nada, ella lo hace por su propia cuenta-Hana no podía dejar de reír. La expresión de pánico que adquiría Inuyasha era digna de fotografiar.

-¡no me vengas con tus tonterías, sé perfectamente que tu le estas pidiendo que haga todo esto!-Inuyasha sintió una mano recorrerle la cintura y con desesperación intento quitarla de ahí.

-además se ve que lo estas disfrutando-Miroku hablo con picardía.

-¡ya cállate Monje Hentai!-dijo con enojo. Inuyasha sentía su cara arder. El rostro de Kagome estaba cada vez más cerca del suyo y si no hacia algo pronto acabaría cediendo-¡por que no vienen a ayudarme en lugar de quedarse ahí parados observando!

-¿Y perdernos la diversión? ¿Estas loco?-a Miroku esta situación lo divertía de sobremanera, a la vez que mantenía a Shippo con los ojos cerrados.

La chica lo abrazo de nuevo y sus labios comenzaron a besarle la mejilla y el cuello. El Hanyou interrumpió su respiración y se quedo inmóvil por unos segundos sintiendo como una extraña sensación de deleite le recorría todo el cuerpo como electricidad, con sus mejillas de un color carmín intenso. Oh Kami si esto no paraba ya…

-Kagome… basta… por favor… escúchame…-juntando toda la fuerza de voluntad de la que era capaz en ese momento y sin saber como lo hizo, la tomo de los hombros y la separo de él, mirándola a los ojos-escúchame… despierta… yo sé que no quieres hacer esto… ¡despierta!

Sin embargo, los ojos cafés de ella seguían neutrales, sin transmitir nada y completamente vacíos.

"Dale el golpe de gracia"

-¿Kagome?-Inuyasha pronuncio con temor al ver como Kagome acercaba sus labios a otro sitio que no era ni sus mejillas ni su cuello, sino a su propia boca. La joven lentamente cerró los ojos para saborear lo que iba a probar después de mucho tiempo y lo que no solo por ordenes lo hacia.

-Inuyasha…-susurro.

Inuyasha no supo hacer otra cosa mas que cerrar sus parpados con fuerza y esperar, mientras sentía sus latidos atorados en la garganta.

-¡ALTO!

Kagome se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de los labios de Inuyasha y se separo de él. Después se puso de pie para dirigirse a su asiento anterior con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, dejando a un Inuyasha sentado en el suelo jadeando con el Haori medio abierto y a punto de darle un paro cardiaco.

Al darse cuenta que todo había acabado, Inuyasha suspiro aliviado y se dejo caer al pasto, todavía con los nervios a flor de piel.

-Kagome, cuando yo cuente tres, despertaras y no recordaras nada de lo que paso, de acuerdo?-Hana prosiguió a terminar el hipnotismo.

-si…

-bien… uno… dos… tres…

Los ojos castaños se cerraron para luego abrirse pausadamente y mostrar el brillo y la vitalidad que segundos antes había perdido. Se sentía confundida y un tanto mareada. Miro a su alrededor, la expresión de sus amigos era completamente fuera de su alcance a comprender.

-¿Qué sucedió?

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o0 o 0 o 0 o 0

listo!!!

despues de la espera, lo termine

tuve que hacer algunas cositas con respecto a mi universidad por eso me atrase

con chance y los demas cap tambien los coloque con mas lentitud por que ya estare algo ocupada con la uni

pero hare lo posible para no tardarme tanto

claro si ustedes quieren que siga continuando con el fic jejeje que espero que si

espero reviews por fa!!

cuidense y saludos


	6. Alevosía

**Capitulo 6**. Alevosía

Si había alquien que se sintiera completamente perdido y embelesado por los acontecimientos hacia menos de cuarenta y dos horas, era sin duda alguna Inuyasha.

Después de haber presenciado semejante declaración, su mente volaba casi todo el tiempo, permitiéndole menos que concentrarse en lo que le decían e incluso tratando de evitar a toda costa la presencia de la causante de todo ese malestar: y no era precisamente Hana, aunque ella también tenia algo de culpa en ese asunto; si no hubiera sido por ella, Kagome no habría dicho todo lo que dijo y mucho menos actuado de la forma en la que lo había hecho.

Por su puesto que a la sacerdotisa el asunto de ser rechazada e ignorada por uno de los seres que mas quería en este mundo, por no decir el único, no le venia muy bien, y su enojo y frustración iban en aumento.

¡Con un demonio¿Por qué tenían que jugar con sus sentimientos de este modo tan cruel y despiadado? Pareciera que todo el mundo se le estaba haciendo costumbre. ¿Cómo se supone que debería de comportarse ahora? Si cada vez que Kagome se le atravesaba en su camino o en su área de visión, solo le hacia recordar esa experiencia tan satisfactoria, aunque le costara admitirlo, y malvada a la vez.

La única forma que se le ocurría para dejar esos pensamientos atrás, era introducir en su cerebro que todo lo que paso no fue hecho por la propia Kagome, hablando sentimentalmente, sino de la que la manipulaba. Pero… si lo que había dicho Hana era cierto… ¿las cosas cambiarían?

"Ella lo esta haciendo por su propia cuenta"

No, no podía ser. La misma hechicera había mencionado que obedecía sus órdenes, y eso incluía los que no podían escuchar, o sea sus pensamientos. Kagome no actuó guiada por su propia voluntad. �¡Acaso le estaban tomando el pelo!

Su cabeza rechazaba la idea de que lo ocurrido haya sido obra de nadie mas que Kagome, aunque su corazo sucumbía por la ilusión de que así fuera. El dilema seria admitirlo, y eso era otro cuento.

La pregunta que ahora tenia y que no lograba responder era¿Por qué le afectaba excesivamente el simple pensamiento de que ella actuara como lo hizo sabiendo que fue una farsa? El que lo haya abrazado de esa manera tan intensa, el que lo tocara de aquella forma tan provocativa, el que haya intentado llegar a más que un simple beso, solo era mentira, una dolorosa mentira.

Su cuerpo giraba alrededor de una nube de ideas que dejaba plasmar en sus ojos del color del sol. La luna en ese momento se volvió su consejera y amiga, aunque ésta no tuviera la cualidad de responder, le bastaba con dejarse oír. El satélite se pintaba en el cielo cubierta por la oscuridad y las estrellas que decoraban su resplandor, mientras que el Hanyou lo observaba tranquilo desde la rama de un árbol, su árbol, el que siempre utilizaba cuando quería estar solo y hacer guardia en las noches, dedicándose no solo a él mismo, sino a cuidar de sus camaradas… y de ella.

Ella… la que sin sospechar siquiera de lo tanto que lo había provocado con sus palabras e insinuaciones, que aunque fueron hechas según sin el mas mísero motivo y sin libertad, lograron hipnotizarlo también a él, tal ves no del mismo modo, sino de una manera mas, mucho mas dolorosa: estando conciente.

Sin lugar a dudas completamente conciente de ello y su corazón estaba permitiéndole sentir algo que no debería, por las circunstancias en que sucedió. Para qué se hacia el desentendido, él lo sabia muy bien, el problema era hacer que su corazón lo entendiera y no era una tarea fácil de cumplir.

Su mente viajo al recuerdo que le resultaba aun palpable de las palabras dichas por Kagome: "Amo a Inuyasha". Él lo sabia, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de escucharlo de la misma voz de ella.

¿Qué sintió en ese momento? Una bomba en su interior, una bomba que contaba no solo los minutos, sino los segundos que le hacían falta para explotar y en los que sentía que parte de su mundo desaparecería. Había estado huyendo de ella y de la realidad que se manifestaba ante él y ahora le hacia frente tan bruscamente que no le permitía pensar con claridad, o al menos no con el cerebro, sino con algo que quería retener y encerrar en un jaula de orgullo e indiferencia que para su miedo poco a poco se abría con la llave que Kagome poseía, repleta de un amor incondicional y puro que le demostraba día a día y que le había dado a entender.

Sus ojos brillaron con intensidad al voltearse para mirar a la causante de dicho desequilibrio emocional. Ella seguía dormida dentro de su futón y la luz de la luna le permitía admirar su hermoso rostro descanando con sus alargadas pestañas tan negras como su cabello y sus labios medio abiertos. Esos labios que estuvieron apunto de besarlo, sin mencionar que ellos fueron los que le causaron el escalofrío en todo el cuerpo al ser pasados por su cuello.

De nuevo, una sensación de regocijo lo invadió al recordar lo que paso, después de la declaración dada. Que equivocado estaba cuando pensó que no podía sentir algo mas fuerte y electrizante que lo que sintió en el momento en que Kagome se le lanzo encima. Nunca se imagino que ella pudiera ser capaz de algo así.

Lastima que no se atrevía a hacerlo de una forma que le resultara más accesible, al menos eso cambiaria mucho las cosas. ¿Por qué tuvo que utilizar ese método para decirle todo lo que sentía? La respuesta la conocía de sobra, pero no quería meterla en la discusión, aunque sabia que en algún momento tendría que aparecer, conciente o inconcientemente. El problema de su pasado, y la causa de que tuviera más problemas emocionales de los que podía procesar su cerebro.

¡Rayos¿Por que de la noche a la mañana de había vuelto tan cursi¿De donde salen esas ansias por repetir esa gran mentira? Vivir de nuevo una mentira no es la forma adecuada de conseguir lo que quiere y mucho menos sintiéndose tan confundido como ahora. Estaba comenzando a pensar que le gustaba sentirse miserable o que definitivamente era un masoquista.

¿meditando un poco, Inuyasha?

La voz de un hombre lo saco de su ensimismamiento, girando la cabeza para averiguar de quien se trataba.

Miroku…-su olfato no se percato de su presencia, capaz de que eso también halla sido afectado por Kagome. No cabía la menos duda que ya lo tenia idiotizado-¿Qué haces despierto?

El monje lo miro desde abajo del árbol donde Inuyasha acostumbraba subir.

no podía dormir…-contesto como quien no quiere la cosa-y tu?

haciendo guardia, ya lo sabes…-dijo con su tono de soberbia, regresando su mirada a la posición anterior.

¿nada mas?-musito no muy convencido de la respuesta. Inuyasha se estaba comportando bastante ausente las ultimas horas, evitando a Kagome y ya tenia una teoría de por que se comportaba así. Era bastante obvio.

¿a que te refieres?

te has estado comportando un poco extraño ¿acaso hay algo que te molesta?

no es de tu incumbencia-dijo estando a la defensiva.

El Houji mostró una media sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos azules.

¿tiene que ver con Kagome?

Inuyasha tenso su rostro y giro mas su cabeza para intentar ocultar la reacción que la pregunta de Miroku le provoco, hablando de manera cortante.

ya te dije que no es de tu incumbencia.

¿Por qué no bajas para que hablemos mas calmadamente?-Miroku comento, intentando llevar la conversación a un ambiente mas amable.

no necesito que me sermonees, de acuerdo?-el chico comenzaba a peder el control de la platica y eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

no voy a sermonearte, solo quiero hablar-dijo con calma.

Las razones por las que le había puesto atención tan repentinamente no se las explicada del todo, pero pensó que no le vendría mal una platica con Miroku. Él no era nada tonto, y se las ingeniaría para evitar cualquier tipo de evasiva de su parte. No estaría mal una conversación de hombre a hombre.

Bajó de las ramas para posarse delante de Miroku con agilidad. Tan pronto piso el suelo, sus manos se ocultaron dentro de las mangas de su Haori. Miroku sonrió complacido por haber aceptado su proposición.

¿Qué quieres?

El monje ignoro la pregunta y se sentó apoyando su espalda en el tronco del árbol.

¿Por qué no dejas de hacerte el rudo y admites que todo esto te esta afectando?-Miroku le reclamó con severidad. Si seguía siendo amable y paciente, no lograría sacarle nada a Inuyasha. Con tipos como él había que ser igual de petulante.

no se de que estas hablando…-su forma de hablar fue tan cortante que Miroku no tardo en descifrar su falsedad.

sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo…-dijo emparejando su voz a la situación, dando a entender de que esa clase de evasivas no le servirían esta vez-te lo mencione antes ¿quieres que te lo vuelva a repetir?

no es necesario…-interrumpió con tosquedad, demostrando que estaba en desacuerdo. De por si, ya era bastante problema el asimilarlo y ahora que uno de sus amigos se lo restriegue en la cara, lo terminarían por sacarlo de sus casillas.

¿quieres hablar al respecto?-dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

no…

¿seguro? Pienso que te haría bien…

no tengo nada que decirte…

¿no quieres hablar de lo que paso con Kagome?

¡por supuesto que no!-alzo un poco la voz y lo enfrento con la mirándolo a la cara, al ver que Miroku insistía.

El Houshi sonrió, como quien a cumplido un capricho de mucho tiempo.

ya veo…-hizo un reposo-como siempre tratando de hacerte el indiferente, no?-cerro los ojos con calma, luego los abrió para continuar-a mi no me engañas, Inuyasha, te conozco muy bien como para saber o imaginar lo que estas pasando.

¿así?... ¿sabes lo que me esta pasando?... no… no creo que tengas una mínima idea de lo que siento…-exclamo con enfado mezclado con sarcasmo, recordando lo patético que se debió haber visto cuando Kagome comenzó a seducirlo. Un rubor ligero le adorno el rostro.

en ese caso… adelante… explícamelo…- le contesto el apuesto monje con mucha seriedad.

¡ya basta Miroku!-lo que menos quería en ese momento era estallar, pero le era caso imposible controlarse a estas alturas. Toda la constante caída de emociones que le habían llegado en tan poco tiempo y que retenía en su interior, lo estaban volviendo loco y si no lograba dominarlos, acabaría por dejarlas salir, convirtiéndolos en una desatada agonía.

¿basta que?- dijo con toda la calma que pudo mientras se levanto para ver mejor la expresión del Hanyou, quedando frente a frente. Pudo notar que sus ojos ámbar brillaban con aciago, indicándole que no la estaba pasando bien.

�¡basta de tu impertinencia¿Qué quieres que te diga!

la verdad…

�¿la verdad¿quieres la verdad¡la maldita verdad es que me la paso como un idiota todo el tiempo pensando en esa estúpida declaración de Kagome de que me ama, que casi intenta violarme, algo que ni siquiera sé si fue obra de ella o de esa bruja, en como es que siendo una vil mentira me haya afectado de esta manera, y que lo peor de todo este maldito asunto en que no puedo hacer nada al respecto por que ella no recuerda nada de lo que paso¿COMO SE SUPONE QUE ME DEBO de COMPORTAR A ESO!

Su voz poco a poco se apago y fue perdiendo potencia, hasta pronunciar las ultimas palabras un poco mas alto que un susurro. Mientras hablaba, sus mejillas se tornaban de un rojo cada vez mas fuerte y no cambiaron de color hasta que Inuyasha termino su discurso. Habló tan deprisa que ahora estaba jadeando, tratando de recuperar el aire que perdió.

Miroku lo observaba con los ojos bien abiertos. Se había expresado mejor de lo que él esperaba. No se imagino esa actitud tan drástica de su parte.

ya estarás contento?... era lo que querías escuchar…-dijo Inuyasha fastidiado y recapacitando de lo que había hecho.

y lo que tu querías sacar. No es bueno que tengas esos sentimientos dentro Inuyasha.

El chico de cabello largo giró la cabeza. Lo que dijo lo ayudo algo a desahogarse y a sentirse mejor, aunque no lo admitiría, todavía.

En cambio, para disimular no dijo nada, tratando de calmarse para evitar decir alguna otra tontería que lo dejara en evidencia. ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso? Era la primera ves que se dejaba llevar por sus emociones de esa manera tan… desesperada. ¿Por qué lo hizo? No lo comprendía muy bien. Avergonzado por su momentáneo estallido de sentimiento, declaro:

lo… lo siento Miroku…-su cabeza estaba gacha- yo… no quería…

no te preocupes-lo interrumpió el monje- fue mi culpa, yo insistí en que me lo dijeras, yo te provoque. Yo soy el que debería disculparse.

El mitad demonio levanto un poco la cabeza para mirar a su compañero. Al darse cuenta que éste sonreía, una oleada de tranquilidad lo invadió y le contesto el gesto, aunque con menos ganas.

bueno… será mejor que ya nos vayamos a dormir, se hace tarde-dijo Miroku frenando la tensión en el ambiente por la situación.

eehh… si…-farfullo con distracción.

Los dos acudieron con los demás con paso lento, Inuyasha permaneciendo atrás de Miroku. Tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar a Kagome, pero haría lo posible para no hacerlo mas difícil para ambos. Si bien resultara muy difícil de lograr.

Al día siguiente las cosas no fueron en una dirección mucho mejor que la anterior, ni tampoco peor. A decir verdad todo continuaba igual. Inuyasha persistía en su intento por excluir a Kagome de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con lo ocurrido, algo así como declararle la ley de hielo. No cruzando muchas palabras con ella, si es posible ninguna, no mirarla a los ojos y mucho menos estar cerca de ella o respirar el mismo aire.

En verdad que el asunto la estaba poniendo rabiosa, por que evidentemente que no sabia la razón aparente de su comportamiento y por supuesto que la tomo desprevenida, ese tipo de carácter eran las que no soporta y es una de las pocas cosas en las que no tiene paciencia.

Se habían detenido a descansar enfrente de un arrollo pequeño a petición de Miroku. Inuyasha no tuvo otra opción mas que acceder a las quejas, especialmente cuando Shippo se le había unido para hacerle la vida imposible, mas aun del descontrol en el que estaba.

Inuyasha se separo del grupo, sin poder resistirse a mirar a Kagome por mucho mas tiempo. Tenía que distraerse, borrar esas imágenes de su mente que lo estaban llevando a un nivel de trastorno excesivo e incontrolable.

No tardo mucho en acomodarse enfrente del arrollo, con solo la mirada puesta en un punto indefinido de ésta. Se suponía que esto lo había hecho para poder concentrarse en lo que debería hacer ahora, en como comportarse y por supuesto en lo que pensar, sin tener una presión de por medio.

Suspiro hondo, sintiendo como la bocanada de aire inalado llenaban sus pulmones y engrandecían su torso, tratando de mantener su imaginación fuera de imágenes pasadas, de Kagome hipnotizada. Exhaló despacio, diciendo:

Kagome… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

¿hacer qué?

Una voz femenina se escucho en su espalda, la cual le era muy familiar, peligrosamente familiar. Se tenso ligeramente, abriendo los ojos con aparente sorpresa, que rápidamente disimulo lo mejor que pudo.

nada… -contesto cortante, a la ves que ignoraba la pregunta.

¿vas a empezar de nuevo con tus juegos infantiles? Sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que no me digas lo que sucede Inuyasha.-Kagome musito llevándose las manos a la cintura con indignación y una cara enfadada.

ya te dije que no pasa nada-volvió a contestar con la misma brusquedad, sin mirarla.

¡deja de ignorarme!-reclamo de nuevo. La paciencia se le estaba acabando y si él no daba signos de cooperar, tendría que tomar medidas drásticas. Doblo sus rodillas para sentarse junto a él-¿quieres decir de una buena ves que pasa?

aarrggg Kagome ya te dije que nada, yo no tengo por que ignorarte, de acuerdo?

¿entonces por que lo haces? Te has estado comportando muy extraño conmigo y quiero que me digas por que ahora mismo.

¡yo no tengo por que darte explicaciones!

En un acto desesperado por intentar que Inuyasha la mire a los ojos, lo tomo de uno de sus pechones de cabello que caigan a ambos lados de su rostro y jalo con fuerza hacia ella, ocasionando que el Hanyou volteara a verla sin evitarlo.

�¿Entonces tu si puedes hacer tus berrinches de niño y yo no¿De eso se trata!-grito molesta sin soltarlo.

¡yo no estoy haciendo berrinche y en ningún momento te he ignorado!

¡deja de mentir¿Por qué nunca me quieres decir lo que pasa!-por alzar la voz y hacerse escuchar, ambos acercaban cada ves mas sus rostros hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia, algo que ponía muy nervioso a Inuyasha.

Se quedaron así por unos segundos que ha Inuyasha le parecieron eternos. Sus ojos dorados se concentraron en su rostro, ese rostro que hacia muy poco tiempo había estado igual de cerca que ahora, pero con la diferencia de que en ese momento era con una razón completamente opuesta a la anterior. Sabía que la cercanía de Kagome no era con la intención de besarlo o demostrarle alguna clase de afecto.

Ahora bien, ese recuerdo y esas sensaciones seguían aun bastante palpables en su cabeza y eso ocasiono que al verla tan cerca de nuevo, su mirada se suavizara excesivamente, algo que la chica noto muy bien.

Como si intentara disminuir la rudeza de su compañera y de la situación, y rebobinando los hechos ocurridos durante el hipnotismo, al mismo tiempo sintiéndose atrapado por el recuerdo de uno de los instantes mas anhelantes de su vida y peleando con su subconsciente por no revivir lo que sabia le haría mas daño que bienestar, tomo la mano de Kagome, haciendo que ésta soltara el agarre de su cabello con docilidad.

La Miko lo miro extrañada, pero eso no evito que su cara adquiriera un color carmín, aparentemente por la situación que se estaba dando. Esos ojos ámbar ya los había visto antes, cuando Inuyasha vio en ella a otra persona que no era ella misma, por desgracia. Esa forma de mirarla, tan rebosante de una ternura que rara vez se veía en él; esa clase de detalles son los que la derretían y los que le gustaría aprovechar, por que casi nunca se daban, aunque eso significase que ese amor no fuera para ella.

La circunstancia ya estaba llegando a la cumbre de un paro cardiaco. Si Inuyasha no dejaba de mirarla de aquella manera, acabaría por desmayarse, mas aun cuando se dio cuenta que él se acercaba mas a su rostro muy lentamente al mismo tiempo que susurra su nombre. Los ojos avellana de la joven se abrieron bastante, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que ella podía sentir su aliento. Su mente se bloqueo.

Ya estaba llegando a sus labios, solo unos cuantos centímetros separaban sus bocas y su corazón dio un salto enorme al momento de sentir un roce en ellos, muy leve pero lo suficiente para volverla loca. Sin pensarlo mas, cerro los ojos por inercia mientras se dejaba llevar por esa caricia.

Un estruendo colosal se dejo oír por los dos jóvenes a espaldas de ellos, sacándolos de su shock temporal. Ambos giraron sus cabezas para mirar lo que parecía ser un jabalí del tamaño de un rinoceronte, con la diferencia de que el Youkai era mucho mas peludo y los cuernos que sobresalían de ambos lado de su hocico eran tan grandes como el tronco de un árbol pequeño.

El demonio hizo un bramido potente como amenaza y observo como uno de sus contrincantes ya parados, sacaba una espada de la vaina que tenia a su lado izquierdo de la cintura. La chica de extrañas ropas se mantenía detrás de éste.

Kagome, mantente detrás de mi-dijo de forma muy seria pero segura. En su puño sostenía a colmillo de acero.

Kagome no lo pensó y se posiciono detrás de él. Ella no contaba con su arco y flechas para poder defenderse. Miro al Youkai atentamente, buscando el resplandor de algún fragmento de la Shikon No Tama. No encontró ninguno, y se lo comunico a su protector.

ya veo… así que no tiene caso perder el tiempo con el-Inuyasha gruño fastidiado.

El ser volvió a emitir un sonido de ataque, que erizo la piel de la Miko. Sin esperar mas y para acabar rápidamente con esto, el Hanyou se lanzo en contra del Youkai, dando un salto y realizando el Kaze No Kizu en el aire, acabando así con el jabalí. Los restos de éste cayeron en todas direcciones alrededor de ellos.

¿estas bien Kagome?-pregunto Inuyasha girando un cuarto su cabeza hacia ella, la cual asintió.

Unos segundos después llegaron los demás miembros del grupo con sus rostros un tanto preocupados, preguntando lo sucedido y el motivo de la riña. La respuesta fue hecha con algo de disgusto por parte de Inuyasha, como solía hacer cada ves que se enfrentaban con un Youkai que no tuviera como recompensa un fragmento de la Shikon.

Una confundida Kagome lo miraba a espaldas del chico, recordando lo ocurrido minutos antes de que fueran atacados.

El día paso, así también como la noche sin mayor preámbulo, a excepción de en la mente de Kagome que continuaba perdida tras el suceso. ¿Por qué se habrá comportado así? Esa no era su manera de actuar. Muy contadas veces hacia algo que la emocionara de esa forma y mucho menos tratar de besarla. Intento no pensar mas en ello.

Se detuvieron ya pasada la noche y como es su costumbre la fogata ya estaba hecha, la cual utilizaron para cocinar unos pescados que comieron sin ninguna clase de queja. La tensión en el ambiente era evidente y no era muy normal, especialmente para Inuyasha y Kagome que intentaban por todos los medios de no entablar alguna conversación o cruzar palabra alguna, al menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Las miradas que se daban, o mas bien que no se daban, eran exasperantes, llegando a un punto de sentirse estúpidos. Ambos trataban por todos los medios de no entrelazar su vista, como si en sus ojos hubiera algún código que no desearan revelar y que los afectaría demasiado.

Después de haber llenado sus estómagos con lo que parecía una comida mas o menos decente, poco a poco se fueron acomodando a sus respectivos lugares para dormir y así mismo conciliar el sueño, aunque solamente fuera un intento vano de hacerlo; tal era el caso de la joven proveniente de una época futura. Prueba de ello era la inquietud de su cuerpo en la bolsa de dormir.

Inuyasha por su parte estaba igual o en las misma condiciones que las de su enamorada, mirando la luna en su forma de cuarto menguante mientras que en su cabeza regresaban aquellos momentos tan dolorosos y a las ves llenos de un gozo que desde hace tiempo no experimentaba.

De repente, un olor muy parecido al de Kagome le llego con la ayuda del aire hasta su fino olfato, rápidamente lo reconoció, era un aroma dulce mezclado con barro y huesos. Tenia que ser ella.

Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando los Shimidamachuu volaban arriba de su cabeza llevando almas de mujeres. Se dirigían a un poco mas de la espesura del bosque. El muchacho bajo del árbol y las siguió, esperando encontrar a la dueña de esas criaturas. Necesitaba verla.

Al llegar a su meta, las serpientes bajaban lentamente, depositando las almas en el cuerpo de una mujer con ropas de sacerdotisa al mismo tiempo que algunas mas revoloteaban a su alrededor como fantasmas con una luz muy tenue, dando a la escena una imagen mas tétrica y nocturna.

Inuyasha se paro enfrente de la mujer que se encontraba de espaldas a él mientras sentía su corazón salírsele del pecho al ver tan majestuosa espectáculo. Su largo y hermoso cabello negro solo podía ser comparado con la oscuridad que se mostraba ante ellos. Al parecer la joven todavía no se daba cuenta de su presencia.

Kykio…

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

HOLA CHICOS!

disculpen por haberte tartado tanto en escribir el siguiente cap

es que con todo lo que tengo que hacer en la universidad aaayyy

es muy frustrante jajaja

de hecho este cap lo queria hacer mas largo pero por ya no se pudo

ademas de que no queria seguir asiendolos esperar

pues ahora si me voy a tardar un poquito mas con los demas cap

no me entra muhco la insipiracion ultimamente

gracias por esperar!

disfrutenlo!

comentarios por fa!


	7. Viento en Contra

**Capitulo 7**. Viento en contra.

La luna se pintaba en el cielo nocturno junto con las estrellas que eran tapadas por las copas de los árboles, meciéndose con suavidad por la brisa, al mismo tiempo que dejaba soltar algunas hojas de sus ramas. A sus pies, dos jóvenes enamorados, al menos lo era uno de ellos, permanecían en silencio, admirando solo la presencia del otro. El joven varón mantenía sus ojos fijos en ella, mientras que la joven lo miraba de manera sombría, como era su habitualidad.

Kikyo…-susurro el chico como quien ve a un ser querido después de mucho tiempo de ausencia.

Inuyasha… -musito la Miko con desgana y con voz muy tenue. Ya había sentido su presencia desde antes, pero también sintió la de otra persona, una persona que ella conocía muy bien. Esa era el principal motivo de su llegada.

¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-Inuyasha trato de mantenerse neutral ante ella, pero después de vario tiempo de no verla, le era difícil no correr a abrazarla. Aunque por una extraña razón la impaciencia no era tan grande como en otras ocasiones.

yo?... ¿Qué acaso no puedo venir a verte?-pregunto. Se acerco caminando lentamente a él mientras hablaba-¿acaso te molesta que venga a verte? Pensé que me amabas Inuyasha- esto lo dijo denotando un claro sarcasmo.

El Hanyou no dijo nada, simplemente se limito a observarla. Intento definir el sentimiento que sentía en ese momento, pero la confusión de lo que paso con Kagome y ahora la llegada de Kikyo lo trastornaban mas.

Al estar frente a frente, la chica lo miro atenta. Algo había en los ojos ámbar que no le expresaba confianza, pero no le presto mucha atención, después de todo él la amaba, y eso ella lo sabia muy bien. Coloco sus manos en el pecho del muchacho y apoyo su cabeza en el, esperando que éste diera alguna clase de reacción que confirmara sus sospechas.

Inuyasha no se movió por unos leves segundos, los cuales tardo en responder el abrazo, antes de percatarse de lo que sucedía. Como era costumbre, los abrazos de Kikyo eran muy fríos, nada comparado con el que sintió con Kagome. Ese abrazo lo lleno del todo, le transmitió tantas cosas que nunca pensó sentir con tal fuerza. ¿Acaso lo que estaba haciendo con Kikyo era por compromiso? Ya no estaba tan seguro.

No pudo evitar hacer la comparación y se regaño por eso. Tenía que dejar de pensar en lo parecidas y a la vez tan diferentes que eran las dos. Además, el cambio que hizo Kikyo al morir fue tan repentino que por cortos instantes le parecía que no era ella, de una mujer tan dulce a lo que es ahora. Es verdad que era fría, pero si antes la consideraba una mujer de lo más indiferente para con los demás, ahora esa frialdad llegaba al grado de ser insensibilidad. Poco a poco se daba cuenta de ello, cuando antes se cegaba por la imagen de la antigua Kikyo.

tenia tantos deseos de verte…-murmuro la joven Miko.

no deberías estar aquí- dijo Inuyasha llevando la conversación a otro nivel mas propicio para el, para su situación.

¿Por qué?... –pregunto con calma, sin mostrar ningún signo de inconformidad o duda-¿no quieres que este aquí?

no es eso Kikyo es que…

ya entiendo… supongo que vine en un mal momento… -la joven se hizo la ofendida. Se separo un poco del Hanyou pero sin dejar de abrazarlo del todo- esta bien… no necesitas decirme que no me quieres aquí… solo vine a verte…

La situación se le estaba volviendo muy extraña. Normalmente ella no venia a él simplemente con la excusa de verlo. ¿Cuántas veces a hecho eso? Generalmente siempre es para darle alguna información sobre Naraku o informarle de algún peligro que se avecinaba, pero eran muy escasas las ocasiones en las que lo venia a ver por el simple hecho de verlo.

Por primera vez en su vida, la vida que a compartido con Kikyo, le asalto la duda de los verdaderos motivos de sus repentinas apariciones.

La chica levanto la cabeza para poder verlo a los ojos. Las pupilas castañas hicieron su presentación delante de las doradas. Inuyasha presto especial atención en ellos. Inmediatamente la imagen de Kagome le vino a la mente, siendo sustituida por la de Kikyo. Sus ojos eran idénticos a los de la quinceañera apunto de besarlo, la misma mirada sin expresión, los mismos ojos vacíos.

Y de nuevo sucedió. Ante él ya no estaba la sacerdotisa que tiempo atrás lo había conquistado, ahora era la chica de otra época quien lo miraba. Sintió un enorme impulso de tocarla, de besarla. El deseo aun permanecía ardiendo en su interior por lo sucedido con ella. Se había quedado con las ganas de sentirla de esa manera y esta vez no se le escaparía la oportunidad. Sus orejas escucharon claramente el susurro en la voz de la chica que decía su nombre, animándolo a continuar. Sin pensarlo más, se acerco a su rostro, al mismo tiempo que ella cerraba sus ojos para recibirlo. Lentamente poso sus labios sobre los de ella, tocándolos con delicadeza y afanes. La atrajo mas a su cuerpo, como para indicarle que perpetuara las caricias que lo habían vuelto loco, mientras probaba sus labios poco a poco. Ansiaba repetirlo de nuevo y entre tanto se daba cuenta de lo mucho que la necesitaba. Ya no le importaba en lo absoluto que haya sido un engaño o no, solo pedía repetirlo, repetir esa sensación de electricidad y gloria que lo había invadido al estar tan cerca de ella.

La escena era una cruel herida que no podía contener. Los segundos iban pasando, sintiendo cada uno de ellos como una brutal amargura que le pesaba en el alma, haciendo inevitables las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir de sus ojos marrones al observar tal imagen de ambos amantes demostrándose el mas infinito amor que ella no podía recibir y que estaba presenciando con un dolor mas intenso que cualquier otra herida hecha al cuerpo.

El fracaso de un amor no correspondido se manifestaba ante ella y con el, las esperanzas de que algo mas que amistad llegara a ocurrir entre ellos. Que tonta había sido al creer en sus palabras, al creer en sus actos. Que ingenua fue al pensar que después de aquella declaración que ella misma le había hecho, de su gran amor y admiración por él, las cosas cambiarían. No había reparo de que cambiaron, por eso su actitud con ella de evadirla y apartarse, por que la razón esta ahí, frente a ella, a la que no pudo borrar del corazón del Hanyou que la hizo tan feliz en sus momentos, y que ahora estaba decidida a olvidar, aunque eso significara arrancarse el mismo corazón para lograrlo.

No podía resistir más. El verlos de esa manera, el que Kikyo lo sienta como ella nunca lo sentirá, le carcomía el alma y la embargaba de una impotencia absoluta. Lo único que podía hacer era desearles toda la felicidad del mundo alado de la mujer que él escogió desde ya mucho tiempo.

Si ese era su destino, lo aceptaría con honor. Ya no se permitiría sufrir por un ser que solo la ha mirado como un recolector de fragmentos y que no se tentaba el corazón para no hacerla sufrir. Ya no podía dejarse destruir por algo que no la beneficiaria. Tenia que continuar su vida y no dejarse desmoronar. Esto solo cerraba una etapa en su vida.

Bajo la cabeza y apretó los puños, prometiéndose que lo lograría, que lograría olvidarlo pasara lo que pasara. Levanto la mirada, demostrando su determinación y su rostro mojado por las lágrimas. "¡Ya no quiero sufrir mas, ya no quiero!". Apoyándose en el tronco de un árbol desde donde presencio la reunión de Inuyasha y Kikyo, se dio la media vuelta, dirigiendo una ultima mirada a los jóvenes y salir corriendo de ahí para evitar que su sufrimiento se alargara mas de lo que podía soporta.

En contra de su voluntad, se separo para tomar aire. Fue en ese momento que sintió el perfume de Kagome llenar sus sentidos, prueba de que era ella a la que había besado con tanto anhelo. Aun con los ojos cerrados, inhalo con exquisitez aquella fragancia tan adorada para él.

Kagome… -susurro en medio de un suspiro.

¡Qué?

Escucho una voz que no le pertenecía a Kagome. Abrió los ojos rápidamente para encontrarse con la Miko Kikyo, que lo miraba incrédula, incapaz de creer lo que el muchacho dijo hacia pocos segundos atrás.

La chica se separo de él bruscamente con la mirada tan fría de la que era capaz. No podía creer lo que había oído. No fue a ella a quien menciono, sino a su replica. Sentía como en ese momento su orgullo era desmoronado por la apareciendo de su reencarnación. No podía ser que ni ella estando presente pudiera hacerle tal daño. Se sentía traicionada, herida.

Kikyo yo… -Inuyasha trato de excusarse, pero no encontraba alguna explicación coherente para lo que acababa de hacer, al menos no para ella. Su mente le había jugado una mala pasada y lo único que se le ocurrió fue bajar la cabeza avergonzado sin saber que decir.

así que de eso se trataba… por eso no querías que estuviera aquí… por ella… ¿no es así?-su rostro adquirió de nuevo el semblante serio, intentando mantener la serenidad de la situación, sin embargo, su interior luchaba por no dejar salir la decepción de la que había sido parte, sacando su orgullo a la defensiva.

no se como es que pudiste confundirme con ella, esa y yo no tenemos nada que ver-declaro con un toque de enfado.

"esa" tiene su nombre y es Kagome- Inuyasha vociferó con algo de brusquedad, regresando su mirada a ella.

¿desde cuando la defiendes tanto? Antes no eras así, antes me demostrabas mas tu afecto hacia mi sin importarte los demás¿Dónde quedo el Inuyasha del que yo me enamore?

lo mismo te pregunto yo¿Dónde esta la Kikyo de antes?

La chica se mantuvo callada a la pregunta, no por no saber que responder, sino como responder.

tu ya lo sabes, el que no quieras darte cuenta es otra cosa Inuyasha.

deja de jugar Kikyo, ahora no estoy para tus juegos ni mucho menos-el Hanyou ya no tenia aguante para hacer la discusión mas larga. Era extraño, pero ni él sabia como es que sacaba el valor para hablarle de esa forma a Kikyo. Tenia el presentimiento de regresar con sus compañeros y en especial con Kagome. ¿Le habrá pasado algo malo a ella? Tenía que ir a cerciorarse, sino no estaría tranquilo.

¿Cuál es la prisa Inuyasha?-dijo con ironía. El muchacho pudo notar que le divertía la situación-¿tienes tantos deseos de ver a mi reencarnación con la cual me traicionaste?

yo no te traicione-Inuyasha alzo un poco la voz. Mientras mas avanzaba la conversación, su gesto cambiaba a una de disgusto.

entonces como quieres llamarlo si me has reemplazado con ella-Kikyo contesto del mismo modo en que le fue hablado.

¡yo no te he reemplazado con nadie!

¿entonces como explicas lo que acaba de suceder? Fue a ella a la que nombraste y no a mi, fue a Kagome a la que añorabas besar y no a mi!-que mofa era lo que le estaba pasando a la antigua protectora de la perla de Shikon. Anteriormente era ella la que estaba en los pensamientos del medio demonio, e incluso Kagome era victima de su comparación, ya que veía en ella a su antiguo amor. Y ahora los papeles se invertían, siendo Kikyo la victima de que en la mente de Inuyasha no exista nadie mas que su copia, Kagome. Esto era algo que la alteraba excesivamente.

Inuyasha no respondió. Ella tenia toda la razón. A la que había visto no fue a Kikyo, sino a Kagome. A la que deseaba besar era a Kagome y el ideal era tan inmenso que él mismo recreo la imagen de ella sobre la de Kikyo. Pero lo que no lograba entender era el por que había sentido su olor¿acaso eso también fue una visión que él provoco?

¿no vas a responder?-la Miko lo miro fijamente esperando.

no tengo nada que decirte…-dijo muy leve el Hanyou, llevando su cabeza gacha a un lado y cerrando los ojos-no tengo una excusa para darte.

Kikyo lo miro sin expresión aparente en su cara.

ya veo… es evidente que ya no significo nada para ti como lo era antes, verdad? Aunque, no quiere decir que no vengas conmigo al infierno. Recuerda que aun me perteneces, Inuyasha-dijo la mujer con vanidad, haciéndole saber a su querido la profecía que ella tenia preparada para él.

Con aires de suficiencia, dándole una rápida mirada de empatía a Inuyasha, se giro de espaldas a él ocasionando que su cabello negro jugara suavemente por el movimiento emitido. Camino unos pasos hacia la espesura del bosque, donde desapareció junto con sus recolectoras de almas, que fueron las ultimas en alcanzarse a ver a lo lejos.

El joven se mantuvo en la misma posición, observándola retirarse. En su mente divagaban miles de ideas, las cuales no podía responder ni siquiera una sola, por el simple hecho de que no tenían un orden adecuado, ni tampoco sabia por cual empezar.

"Tienes razón Kikyo, ambas son completamente diferentes"

El pasto crujía a cada paso que daba, a cada avance de sus piernas. Con la arboleda a su alrededor fusionado con el ambiente nocturno, seguía su camino sin un lugar en especifico, con solo la idea de alejarse de ahí, de no demorar en desviarse. Los Youkai que le ayudaban a sobrevivir en el mundo del que ya no pertenecía, se mantenían cerca de ella, guiándola en su recorrido.

Sus pasos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido, que la alerto de algún posible peligro. Alguien había estado siguiéndola y eso ella no lo paso por alto, solo hasta averiguar de quien se trataba.

¿Quién esta ahí?-exclamo con cierta energía en su voz para demostrar presencia, al no querer voltearse del todo.

La marcha que provenía detrás de la sacerdotisa, se detuvo, quedando a unos cuantos metros de distancia. De repente, una voz de mujer se dejo oír, una voz que a la joven le era familiar.

hola Kikyo…

La muchacha giro su cabeza noventa grados, lo suficiente para verla de reojo.

Hana…

cuanto tiempo sin verte…-comento la hechicera con aparente agrado, esbozando una sonrisa ligera.

¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto con desgano, regresando su rostro al frente, aun quedando de espaldas a Hana.

vaya… solo vine a saludarte, después de no saber nada de ti en mucho tiempo, es normal que quiera saber que sucedió con mi antigua compañera de estudios.

no me vengas con esas tonterías, tu no vienes hasta aquí solamente a saber de mi, así que deja tu hipocresía y dime a que viniste-Kikyo le respondió de forma cortante, dando a entender que no deseaba perder su tiempo.

tan comunicativa como siempre- Hana le devolvió la grosería contestándole de un modo burlón.

ve al grano de una buena vez-perdiendo la paciencia, Kikyo viró su cuerpo para quedar de frente a su ex compañera.

me sorprende que no te comportes tan falsamente como estas habituada, conmigo no puedes mostrar esa faceta de ti y lo sabes perfectamente-mascullo con sorna. La situación en la que se encontraban le era muy divertida, y así lo expresaba con los comentarios. Desde niñas, cuando juntas practicaban el arte de las sacerdotisas, le había parecido una mujer muy introvertida, que siempre se reservaba el hablar demasiado y en especial, no dar a conocer a las demás personas sus sentimientos y pensamientos, aunque eso no le impedía ser amable y solidaria. Su mundo estaba en una burbuja que nadie podía romper. Al menos eso pensó antes de saberla enamorada.

Y desde que supo de su muerte, lo lamento mucho, después de todo fueron compañeras, y la apreciaba en cierta forma. Nunca pensó que esa mujer del pasado que había vuelto del infierno y que conoció, se hubiera convertido en un ser como ahora, egoísta y sin el menor gramo de humanidad.

tu y yo siempre fuimos muy distintas en pensamientos. Tú terminaste de practicar la magia, además de convertirte en sacerdotisa, y sabes que yo no estaba de acuerdo en eso.

y ahora que ya he dominado ambas, me he vuelto mas fuerte, y eso lo sabes-dijo Hana con orgullo.

no seas tonta-musito con aparente despecho, pero sin dejar que su rostro sea afectado- el que hayas dominado un poder que yo no conozco, no significa que me hayas superado.

¿quieres pruebas?-la joven castaña la reto.

no lo necesito-refuto la Miko rápidamente, dándole una mirada penetrante que Hana devolvió.

La hechicera la observo detenidamente. Su apariencia no había cambiado en nada desde la última vez que la vio, pero sus ojos seguían igual de duros que siempre. Aunque, si no fuera por que la conocía bastante bien, diría que su mirada se había vuelto mas que fría y sin expresión; escondía en ellos mucho resentimiento. Se quedó unos segundos en silencio, donde pudo percatarse del desagrado que tenía Kikyo de su presencia.

es increíble lo bajo que has caído Kikyo, de una mujer con ternura y amor, ahora eres un ser lleno de odio y rencor hacia los demás, solo te has convertido en una amargada egoísta. ¿Por qué¿Por qué lo hiciste Kikyo¿Por qué regresaste a este mundo en el que ya no perteneces? –la chica hablo con algo de amargura, recordando viejos tiempos.

nunca lo entenderías…

inténtalo…

todos me han hecho demasiado daño, me traicionaron y solamente quiero vengarme, vengar mi muerte y los que lograron el que ya no este en este mundo, por eso sigo aquí, por que hasta que no me lleve a Inuyasha conmigo al infierno, donde me prometió estar y hacer justicia de mi sufrimiento, no podré descansar en paz.

¿justicia¿Llamas a eso justicia¿El culpar a los demás de que no aceptes tu destino te parece justicia? Solamente estas buscando un pretexto para seguir aquí, por que eres demasiado inmadura como para aceptar que Inuyasha ya no te pertenece y que tu destino es morir-la voz de Hana era dura y llegaba a un nivel de enojo y frustración.

¡yo no merezco ese destino, yo no merezco morir de esa manera¿Crees que es muy fácil aceptar que he muerto? YO que pase casi toda mi vida al cuidado de la perla de Shikon arriesgando mi vida, YO que era una sacerdotisa poderosa como para que me hayan eliminado de esa forma tan detestable y vergonzosa. ¡Arruinaron mi vida! Por eso no descansare hasta lograr mi objetivo, hasta lograr que todos paguen-mientras hablaba, Kikyo fue perdiendo el control de su voz y comenzó a alterarse.

Hana la miró sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Las palabras de la Miko se escuchaban tan secas pero a la vez llenas de odio que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar. Pero no podía entenderla, simplemente no entendía su forma de pensar. Un sentimiento de lastima hacia ella comenzó a invadirla.

¡solo eres un alma en pena buscando venganza de algo que ya sabes sucedió hace mucho tiempo, le hechas la carga a Inuyasha de tu propia suerte. Entiende que tu momento ya pasó, déjalo vivir tranquilo su nueva vida, ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí, Kikyo!

¡él me pertenece y estaremos juntos en el infierno! Lo amo.

si realmente lo amaras, no lo forzarías a que permaneciera contigo, lo dejarías libre y aceptarías su decisión, sea cual sea. El amar a alguien es desear la felicidad del ser amado, aunque eso signifique que no sea con uno mismo.

Inuyasha aun me ama, lo se por que me lo ha demostrado-le aseguro.

¿Cómo te lo demostró hace unos momentos?-dijo Hana con socarronería.

Kikyo se mantuvo callada, clavando sus ojos cafés en ella, sin dejar que sus palabras le deformaran el rostro, que continuaba sin la más mínima muestra de sentimiento. Trato de evadir la pregunta.

¿a que te refieres?

tu sabes a que me refiero, es evidente que Inuyasha ya no te ama y la prueba esta en que a la que deseaba besar era a tu reencarnación y no a ti. Sus palabras no fueron suficientes para hacerte entender.

eso solo fue un instante de debilidad que no volverá a ocurrir.

¿estas segura? Yo he estado con él estos días y no parece que sea un capricho o algo que se le pasara rápidamente. Él la ama, Kikyo, la ama, ama a Kagome y eso es algo que tu no puedes cambiar.

se ve que estas muy bien enterada de todo, verdad?

¿Te molesta¿O es que acaso no me puedo acercar a él sin tu consentimiento?-pregunto Hana con sarcasmo, hartándose de la actitud de la sacerdotisa.

¿desde cuando te preocupas tanto por Inuyasha? Antes ni siquiera lo conocías-menciono Kikyo con simpleza.

digamos que me agrada lo suficiente como para alejarlo de ti.

Las dos se mantuvieron calladas por unos segundos, los cuales les sirvió para calmarse. Seguían manteniendo la mirada fija y neutral.

¿eso es todo lo que querías decirme?-preguntó Kikyo dando por terminada la conversación.

si…-hablo ásperamente, aunque su intención no era esa, quería decirle algo mas. Cuando la Miko se dio la vuelta para retirarse, la voz de la bruja de nuevo la detuvo-aunque…

Kikyo permanecía de espaldas a Hana, esperando su comentario.

yo misma me encargare de que Inuyasha abra los ojos y se de cuenta de la clase de persona que eres, sino es que ya los abrió.

¿es una amenaza?-Kikyo seguía sin moverse.

tómalo como quieras.

nunca podrás hacer eso.

¿quieres ver?-dijo con seguridad-Estoy segura que no me será difícil después de ver lo que paso entre Inuyasha y tú. Se ve que él poco a poco se esta quitando la venda que tu le pusiste para que quedara atado a ti. Por que la belleza que tienes solamente es exterior, ya que si no fuera por ella, ya estarías pudriéndote en tu propio odio.

Al concluir su discurso, se giró para proceder su camino, dando por finalizado el pleito, las pulseras en sus muñecas resonaban al andar.

Lo dicho termino de acabar con la cordura de Kikyo y con la furia ya sin evitar demostrar en su bello rostro. Saco una de sus flechas de su espalda, tensando su arco con ella rápidamente, dándose la vuelta para disparar en contra de la dueña de las palabras, dispuesta a hacerla callar.

¡detente!

La hechicera se detuvo pero no se imputo, conservando su postura de confianza.

¡ya basta¡cállate¡no voy a permitir que sigas insultándome de esa manera, Bruja!

si insultar es decir la verdad… entonces… adelante… dispara…-Hana estaba desarmada, no llevaba consigo su arco ni mucho menos algo con que defenderse. Al menos, eso pensaba la chica de cabello negro.

La chica dudo, ocasionando que la tensión que estaba ejerciendo en el arco bajara de nivel. Su cuerpo estaba tan lleno de rencor que le temblaban las manos y no la dejaban pensar con claridad. Esto Hana lo noto.

¡dispara para que me demuestres que en tu corazón no hay mas que odio, Kikyo!- la provoco al ver que no daba signos de continuar.

Ya con el juicio en un hilo, Kikyo dio la máxima tensión al arma para por fin dejar soltar la flecha, pero antes de que ella pudiera quitar los dedos, unas manos agarraron con fuerza el palo de la flecha, evitando que pudiera lanzarla. Segundos después, cayó al suelo de dorso completamente desarmada. Al levantar la cabeza, vio como Hana en un ágil movimiento la amenazaba con su propio arco y flecha en mano, apuntando a su cuello.

siempre te exaltas demasiado…

estoy donde querías, no? Que esperas para acabar con todo esto…

Ahora la que dudaba era Hana, que la miro con aborrecimiento. Hasta cierto punto no quería lastimarla, pero tampoco iba a permitirle que se burlara de ella. Tal vez un pequeño susto no le vendría mal, una cucharada de su propio chocolate.

¿Por qué no disparas¿Qué te detiene¿No era esto lo que querías?-Kikyo continuaba incitándola, sabia que no lo haría, ella no era así-¡dispara ya!

Con exasperación, y también solo para hacerla callar, dio un fuerte jalón al arco y así lanzar la flecha directamente, soltándola.

Los ojos de la chica atacada se abrieron como platos, como pocas veces se le había visto, y con sorna, se percato de que la flecha se encontraba incrustada a la izquierda de su cabeza, exactamente a lado de su mejilla. Inmediatamente retomo su postura de seriedad, observando a la hechicera en posición y todavía resonando el hilo del arco.

Hana no se molesto en hablar, simplemente tiro el arco y flecha a los pies de Kikyo y con toda la tranquilidad que podía se dio la media vuelta para caminar lejos de ella.

pensé que esta vez si me matarías, Hana… ¿Qué te sucedió¿Acaso te dio miedo?...

no necesito hacer eso… después de todo…-detuvo su camino para girar un poco su cabeza y mirarla-…tu ya estas muerta.

Kikyo la miró con odio y con mucho esfuerzo mantuvo su boca cerrada.

además, me conformo con haber destruido tu orgullo y haberte humillado-Hana le dedico una sonrisa de satisfacción. Y luego de decir esto, se retiro, dejando a una Kikyo aun tirada en el pasto. "No puedo creer que alguna vez Inuyasha te amo"

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

hola a todos!

mil disculpas por la tardansa!

con todo esto de la universidad estoy super ocupada

pero ya le sprometo que en estas vacaciones me dediocare tambien a abansar en este fic

por que ya viene lo mas interesante jejejeje

asi que tratare de no atrasarme

espero que hayan discfrutado este cap, sinceramente fue uno de los mas rapidos que e escrito jejeje, espero que no por eso mne haya quedado malo

espero todos sus comentarios por fa dejen reviews!

asi me animaran a continuar jejeje

felices vacaciones!


	8. Perdiendo la Fe

**Capítulo 8**. Perdiendo la fe.

Toda la noche intentando dormir sin obtener resultados prósperos. Después de lo visto la noche anterior, no le pareció raro que así fuera. Todavía se preguntada como es que podía seguir adelante con la falsedad del que había sido protagonista y que le causaba un dolor inmenso y precisamente son sus ojos los mas afectados físicamente en este caso, siendo golpeados por una oleada de desconsuelo que no fue capas de contener.

La mañana llego como muchas otras, con la única diferencia de que el malestar era un tema que predominaba en el ambiente, peor que el los últimos días y el motivo solo lo sabia la mas afectada: Kagome, y al mismo tiempo la que mas evadía el problema, ya sea por medio de sus amigos (que mas preocupados por podía estar) o peyorativamente a Inuyasha, que desde luego, se consideraba la victima de todo el asunto, aunque ni él mismo supiera la razón. Y era extraño, ya que si antes la evitaba a toda costa, ahora no dejaba de mirarla o lanzarse miradas furtivas a la menor oportunidad, y sin que ella se diera cuenta claro esta, llenas de un arrebato inmenso.

Indiscutiblemente ese beso lo había sacado de la realidad, y eso que solo fue un infame truco de su cerebro. Al parecer, le gusta auto engañarse, por que era obvio que no podía explicarse lo que sucedió con Kikyo y mucho menos saber lo que le pasa a su ya alterado juicio, que no dejaba de recordarle la sensación tan maravillosa que pudo saborear en los pocos momentos en los que imagino que ante él estaba Kagome y no Kikyo. Se le enchinaba la piel el solo pensar como seria con la verdadera Kagome de carne y hueso. Se sonrojo ante tal pensamiento y segundos después ya estaba agitando su cabeza de un lado a otro para borrar esas imágenes que se estaban empezando a formar. ¡Demonios! Tenía que dejar de juntarse tanto con Miroku si no quería terminar siendo un pervertido como él.

¿Qué te pasa Inuyasha?-la vocecilla de Shippo se escucho muy cerca de su oreja y se percato de que el cachorro había saltado a su hombro izquierdo.

nada…-dijo ásperamente sin prestarle mucha atención, lo que hizo que el niño hiciera una mueca.

descansemos un poco por favor Inuyasha- el Hanyou interrumpió su caminata y volteo a ver al monje con el ceño fruncido con las manos cubiertas en las mangas de su traje.

aaarrgggg Miroku, si seguimos así no llegaremos a ningún lado- vocifero con visible inconformidad.

comprende, Hana todavía se encuentra un poco débil y no es conveniente que se esfuerce demasiado-Sango apoyo la decisión del monje.

si es por mi, no se preocupen, estoy bien…-al instante la joven se encogió un poco, sujetándose las costillas y haciendo un gesto de dolor. Kagome y Sango la sostuvieron para no dejarla caer.

lo ves Inuyasha, la señorita Hana debe descansar-se quejo Shippo aun en su hombro.

esta bien…-suspiro resignado por las múltiples protestas cerrando los ojos-pero mas vale que no sea mucho tiempo.

Se detuvieron debajo de un gran árbol, donde se acomodaron en el pasto y disfrutaron de su sombra. Hana fue una de las primeras en hacerlo, apoyando su espalda contra el tronco y dando un profundo suspiro de alivio para relajar sus músculos.

La pequeña pelea que tuvo con Kikyo la afecto un poco en lo que respecta a condición, pero eso era algo que no iba a dejarse notar enfrente de ella. "No debí haber hecho tanto esfuerzo, aun no estoy muy bien, si hubiera utilizado la magia las cosas no habrían salido tan sencillas."

¿estas segura que te encuentras bien Hana?

Una voz dulce y amable la saco de su trance, reincorporándose para mirar a la dueña de la voz.

si, no te preocupes Kagome ¿tu como estas?-pregunto de una forma cómplice sin apartar su vista de ella.

eh?... yo?... estoy bien…¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?-dijo nerviosa.

La joven castaña dejo su mirada sobre Kagome, esperando que le dijera algo mas, pero no llegó, así que decidió que lo mejor seria no insistir. Ella hablaría del asunto cuando este lista. No quería causarle mas problemas a ella y se imaginaba todo el sufrimiento por el que debe estar pasando.

es que… te veo un poco extraña, pero no importa olvídalo…-dijo para no tocar el tema y le sonrió como muestra de que todo estaba bien.

gracias por preocuparte Hana-la miko le devolvió la sonrisa. En verdad que no quería hablar con nadie ahora, y mucho menos de él y al parecer eso lo comprendió Hana sin tener que decir nada y eso se lo agradecía infinitamente.

Un olor muy familiar le vino a la nariz del medio demonio, lo que ocasionó que gruñera de una forma molesta. De repente, una intensa brisa empezó a formarse alrededor del grupo la cual con rapidez se volvió mas fuerte, levantando parte del pasto y arena, provocando que los muchachos cerraras los ojos. Un remolino se acerco a ellos. Tan rápido como llego, se fue para que al abrir los ojos se dieran cuenta de quien fue el causante de dicho viento. Un muchacho moreno de la misma edad y altura de Inuyasha se poso frente a éste con mucha presencia, mirándolo con furia. Inuyasha volvió a gruñir.

Kouga-kun….

El joven Youkai acerco su rostro al de su rival y grito a todo lo que su voz le permitía.

¿QUE FUE LO QUE LE HICISTE!

¿DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO LOBO RABIOSO?

¡deja de fingir bestia, pude olfatear el olor a sal mezclado con el de Kagome, eso significa que ha estado llorando, así que no me vengas con que esas tonterias por que el único causante de eso eres tu!-la voz de Kouga sonaba llena de ira y también lo demostraba su rostro, apretando los dientes.

Kagome se tenso un poco al ser descubierta. Había olvidado por completo que tanto Inuyasha como Kouga pueden percibir por medio de su olfato ese tipo de cosas, no solamente el olor característico de cada persona.

¡no se de que me estas hablando!-Inuyasha se mantuvo con firmeza, aunque de igual forma se había percatado del olor desde hace ya un buen rato, de ahí una de las razones por las que la miraba tanto. No dijo nada al respecto por que sabia en las que se iba a meter si intentaba siquiera entrar en el tema.

¡eres un sinvergüenza, no te perdonare el que hayas lastimado a Kagome, te daré tu merecido ahora mismo!-dijo con energía dispuesto a cumplir con lo dicho.

¡me parece bien, así podremos saldar cuentas!-contesto de modo amenazante sin dejarse intimidar.

Kagome al escuchar la riña, intervino de inmediato como siempre lo hacia.

¡osuwari!

Al instante el cuerpo del muchacho de ojos ámbar se estampo boca abajo al suelo, evitando cualquier pelea innecesaria.

Al ver a su enemigo fuera de combate, Kouga se acerco a la chica causante y se arrodillo para estar a su altura y mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos marrones rebosantes de vida que tanto adoraba, los cuales les ofreció una dulce sonrisa.

no te preocupes preciosa, yo mismo me encargare de que esa bestia no vuelva a lastimarte jamás-dijo de manera algo melosa.

eres muy amable Kouga-kun pero…

toma… -le entrego una pequeña flor blanca, muy parecida a una margarita.

La joven la tomo lentamente, sin creerse que alguien (especialmente un muchacho) le dedicara un detalle tan bonito. Inuyasha nunca tenía esa clase de atenciones con ella.

Se le iluminaron los ojos y alzo la vista para mirar al joven lobo. Es extraño, pero hasta ahora se daba cuenta de lo apuesto que era el chico. Sus ojos azules le daban un excelente contraste a su tez morena. Que desleal puede ser el rubor.

Inuyasha pudo ver lo suficiente como para sentir la cólera recorrerle todo el cuerpo y apretó los puños con fuerza para contener el deseo de golpearlo, además de que no podía hacerlo estando en esas condiciones en el suelo.

por favor no quiero que llores por algo que no vale la pena, eres mucho mas hermosa cuando sonríes.

Kouga yo… -sin saber exactamente por que, el nerviosismo y la duda empezó a asaltarla y no supo que decir ante esas palabras que la sonrojaron mucho mas.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Inuyasha, que sin poder aguantar mas la rabia, no solamente por la actitud de Kouga sino por las señales que Kagome le daba, lo hacían sentirse lleno de ira e inconteniblemente se levanto antes de que su rabieta no lo dejara observar más la escena.

¡ya fue suficiente lobo mentecato!-se levanto con algo de dificultad y se interpuso entre los dos jóvenes y le hablo con aires de alarde-ya déjala en paz, no te atrevas a tocarla o si no…

Kouga se levanto para enfrentarlo y así quedar cara a cara.

¿o si no qué bestia repugnante? Kagome es MI mujer así que tengo todo el derecho de acercarme a ella.

¡ella NO es tu mujer¡resígnate de una vez!

¡osuwari!-se escucho de nuevo.

Y por segunda vez en menos de diez minutos, su cuerpo fue victima del conjuro de Kagome, que ya reprobaba la actitud del Hanyou.

La colegiala se puso de pie para dirigirse a Kouga con el rostro molesto.

muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi Kouga-kun pero estoy bien, será mejor que te vaya…-mencionó de un modo bastante amable.

lo haré solo por que tu me lo pides querida Kagome…-el moreno tomo las manos de Kagome entre las suyas y la miro con ternura-cuídate mucho.

Paso seguido, el muchacho levanto una ventisca a su alrededor y con gran velocidad se alejo del grupo.

¿Quién era él?-Hana pregunto con curiosidad al oído de Sango.

después te explico…-le susurro.

La joven de cabello azabache mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el lugar donde Kouga había desaparecido, con la mirada melancólica y la pequeña flor en su mano.

¡aaarrrggg Kagome ¿Por qué hiciste eso!-la voz potente de Inuyasha se escucho a su espalda. Ya había terminado el conjuro.

La joven se reservo la molestia de contestar y simplemente hablo con voz áspera sin virarse.

Inuyasha… tenemos que hablar…

Inuyasha la miro sin entender y una sombra de inquietud empezó a formarse en su pecho. Algo no andaba bien. Pocas veces Kagome le pedía hablar a solas, especialmente con esa seriedad que no era usual en ella. Se separaron del grupo, adentrándose al bosque, no mucho, pero si lo suficiente para hablar con tranquilidad y no ser interrumpidos. Ella permanecía delante de él, sin decir una sola palabra y sin aun atreverse a darle la cara, lo que lo estaba frustrando.

Inuyasha…. –Kagome no sabia como empezar la conversación. En realidad, ni siquiera sabía exactamente que decirle, pero él ya se encontraba ahí, esperando. No podía dar marcha atrás, así que solo dejo que todo fluyera, aunque se sentía enormemente nerviosa-¿Qué significo para ti?

eh?... ¿a que viene eso Kagome?...-el chico no sabia como tomar esa pregunta que le llego con la guardia baja.

solo responde… por favor…-la ultima frase la agrego de improviso al percatarse de que lo que había dicho lo hizo de una manera tal que sonó algo grosera.

bueno yo… -Inuyasha no encontraba las palabras correctas para poder expresarse. No podía decirle que la consideraba mas que una compañera de viaje o amiga ni mucho menos el gran amor y respeto que sentía por ella. Pero entonces¿Qué podría decirle? "lo de siempre"-tu sabes que eres muy importante para recuperar los fragmentos, eres la única que puede verlos.

ya veo… "así que solo soy un recolector de fragmentos, como siempre me lo ha dicho"-de nuevo el sentimiento de dolor volvió a llenarle el corazón. Bajo la cabeza como señal de desilusión.

entonces… ¿Qué papel desempeña Kikyo en tu vida?

El muchacho tenso el rostro. No le agradaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

¿a que te refieres?

supongo que su papel es mucho mas importante que el mío… así me lo has dado a entender… y por eso… quiero pedirte algo…-su voz era triste y calmada como si intentara llevar las cosas con calma pero al mismo tiempo que llevaba una gran carga sobre sus hombros.

El ambiente se había vuelto muy tenso. Pareciera que cualquier movimiento en falso seria una gran herida para ellos y eso ocasionaba que midieran muy bien sus palabras y mas sus acciones. Sin embargo, Kagome se mantuvo calmada, aunque le resultara extremadamente difícil. Tenía tantas ganas de gritar, de desahogarse, ya no podía contenerse por mucho tiempo. Temía explotar en cualquier momento y más frente a él. Sabia que si lo miraba, todos sus esfuerzos se vendrían abajo y ya no permitiría dejarse derrotar por él. Su corazón ya estaba derrotado, pero no su integridad. Tenia que ser fuerte para lo que venia, y ya estaba preparada, o al menos eso creía.

Giro su cuerpo para mirarlo, dispuesta a dejarle en claro todo. Ella ya no seria mas su juguete, y eso se lo tenia que recalcar. Camino unos cuantos pasos hacia él hasta estar frente a frente. Pudo notar la expresión de incredulidad en sus ojos dorados.

Inuyasha… no quiero… que vuelvas a decirme qué o no hacer… y mucho menos con quien o con quien no debo estar… -su voz era segura pero en un tono tan frío que Inuyasha pensó que no era su voz la que hablaba. Pudo oler su coraje y eso hizo que ambos ojos se abrieran de par en par. No podía dar crédito a lo que oía.

¿Por qué me estas pidiendo eso?-dijo con aparente indiferencia.

porque no tienes ningún derecho de hacerlo… no puedes venir y simplemente negarme el gusto de estar con Kouga…-lo miraba fijamente, tratando de no hacer ningún movimiento que pudiera echarlo todo a perder. Tenia que ser fuerte y no dejarse dominar por la presencia de Inuyasha. Podía ver en él el desconcierto en su rostro. Sin duda, la queja le había caído como balde de agua fría, y lo que le faltaba por caer.

De pronto, la cabeza del Hanyou saco sus propias conclusiones, y adquirió un tono disgustado.

¡entonces es por él… es por eso que estas tan molesta, por que no permito que ese lobo se acerque a ti!... ¿es por él que estas haciendo todo esto!-dijo con energía, sintiendo su cuerpo llenarse de celos egoístas.

no solamente es por él, sino el que tu evites que cualquier chico se me acerque… y por eso te pido… por favor… que no lo hagas mas… -las ultimas palabras sonaron casi a un ruego.

¿Qué! Kagome… pero… si lo hago es para protegerte…-Inuyasha calmo su voz un poco, pero eso no significaba que él lo estuviera, ya que cada segundo que pasaba escuchando tal declaración, hacia que su cuerpo de llenara de una inseguridad que desde hace mucho tiempo no había sentido.

no mientas Inuyasha… por favor deja de mentir… tu y yo sabemos que esa es la razón… son por celos… celos que no tienes derecho a tener…

¡yo no estoy celoso de nadie!

¡ya no mientas mas!

La mente de Inuyasha estaba trabajando muy deprisa, pero a la ves de una manera tan desordenada que ni él mismo podía comprender. Una neblina muy espesa estaba comenzando a formarse en su cabeza, asiéndole imposible pensar correctamente.

¿por eso te estabas comportando tan cariñosa con él¿acaso… acaso hay algo entre ustedes?- la simple idea lo hacia arder como una brasa de furia.

no tengo porque responder a eso…-contesto Kagome con firmeza y sosteniéndole la mirada con un valor que nunca creyó capaz de tener. A medida que avanzaba la conversación, los latidos aumentaban.

¡claro que si!

¡no Inuyasha¿con que autoridad hacia mi vienes y me restriegas en cara una explicación y tus escenas de celos, cuando ya tienes a alguien a quien le entregaste tu corazón que no soy yo!

Inuyasha la miro anonadado. Por segunda vez, ante Kagome se sintió completamente sin argumento alguno para poder defenderse. Su corazón le palpitaba con rapidez en el pecho. Ella tenía toda la razón. ¿Quién era él en la vida de Kagome? Él ya había elegido a quien amar: Kykio, y no tenia por que pedirle explicación alguna a ella. Estaba reclamando un derecho que no le correspondía.

no tengo por que darte explicaciones… ya que según tu propia decisión… tu y yo no somos mas que amigos… -hablo la joven un poco mas calmada.

¿Qué estas diciendo!... ¡no puedo creer que digas eso después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos!-el chico ya estaba perdiendo el control de todo y cada palabra que ella le dedicaba era una herida mas profunda hecha por una daga, que estaba apuntando directo a su corazón.

lo nuestro fue un error… siempre lo fue… y hasta ahora me doy cuenta de ellos…-bajo la cabeza, casi avergonzada por sus palabras, que le dolían el doble que a su interlocutor, por ser ella la dueña de éstas-comprendí que lo único que he hecho es estorbar entre tu y Kykio, pero no te preocupes, por que ya no volveré a interferir…

"¡NO… NO… MALDITA SEA, QUIERO QUE INTERFIERAS!"

¿Cómo puedes decir eso Kagome¿Como pudo haber sido un error¡No fue un error el que estemos juntos¡Lo que siento no lo es! –Inuyasha la tomo con fuerza de los hombros, en un acto desesperado por hacerla entender.

tu tienes derecho a ser feliz… y yo también… -con una increíble tranquilidad y determinación que Kagome no pensó nunca poseer, su rostro continuo sin expresión, conteniendo con todo el coraje las lagrimas que peleaban por salir.

¡MI FELICIDAD ERES TU¿NO LO ENTIENDES¡TU ME PROMETISTE ESTAR A MI LADO!-lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, echándole en carta, reclamándole. ¿Qué mas podía hacer? Todos sus recursos estaban limitados, tenia que llevar la delantera con lo poco que tenia, y sin embargo se sentía tan perdido e indefenso.

y eso haré… cumpliré mi promesa… pero no esperes mas de mi de lo que te he dado, por que no lo tendrás…

Kagome… por favor… no me digas eso… no quiero que te alejes de mi… onegai… -era un suplicio lo que estaba pasando y así lo demostraba su voz. Se contuvo las ganas de abrazarla, por orgullo, por egocentrismo, no lo sabia- busquemos una solución, olvidemos todo y empecemos de nuevo.

¿empezar qué Inuyasha?... si nuestra "relación" no estaba definida. ¡No puedes concluir algo que ni siquiera empezó!

¡no empezó por que tu así lo decidiste¡por que ahora me estas diciendo que todo lo que hemos construido se ha ido a la basura, sin darme una explicación o una esperanza por la cual yo me pueda mantener!

¡Inuyasha por favor, trata de entender¡YO también tengo sueños e ilusiones y no puedo seguir aferrada a algo que nunca pasara. No puedo continuar alimentando mi corazón de una ilusión falsa, no puedo seguir amando la idea de ti!

El joven la miro con los parpados bien abiertos. Poco a poco la fue soltando de su agarre y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

no… no… no puedo… no puedo entenderte Kagome…

"Si viví antes de conocerte… ¿Por qué no he de vivir ya sin ti?"

Kagome… te necesito… -dijo ya sin poder disimular su dolor, que exageraba las sensaciones.

yo no…

Esto estaba mas haya de su comprensión. Esas dos simples palabras fueron el detonante de todo, de todo su sufrimiento que, hasta ahora, había retenido y que no dejaría salir, al menos enfrente de ella, de la causante de dicha agonía, que le quemaba las entrañas. Apretó los puños para realizar su objetivo al mismo tiempo que bajaba la cabeza, sin dejar que sus pupilas amarillas se vislumbraran.

de acuerdo… si eso es lo que quieres y si eso te hace feliz… -dijo con un ligero temblor en la voz.

Inuyasha…

Sin atreverse a continuar estando ella de frente, se giro para quedar a sus espaldas.

Desde este momento, te libero de cualquier compromiso que hayas tenido conmigo. Desde ahora puedes hacer y estar con quien te plazca y… yo no te detendré-el orgullo salió en su defensa, siendo esto lo que demostró en su frecuencia de voz.

perdóname por favor… -hablo Kagome apunto de flaquear. El verlo en ese estado le partía el alma y la hacia dudar en proseguir con esto, pero la razón llego de nuevo a ella para no dejarse vencer.

yo no tengo nada que perdonarte… y como ya lo dijiste… no tengo que reprocharte… así como espero que tu tampoco lo hagas…

"Lo nuestro nunca debió pasar"

lo siento Inuyasha… compréndeme… sino puedo tenerte completo… entonces prefiero no tener nada… -susurro con tristeza, ya con las lagrimas asomándose por sus ojos-te deseo toda la felicidad a lado de Kykio…

¡NO QUIERO TU LASTIMA¡QUE ESPERAS PARA IRTE¡VETE!

"Antes de que cambie de opinión con respecto a dejarte ir"

La mirada de Kagome ya estaba velada por las lágrimas, que inconteniblemente ya no pudo sostenerlas, dejando las caer con suavidad, manchando su hermoso rostro. Se alejo de ahí con paso lento al principio, luego se echó a correr sin rumbo fijo, para alejarse del daño tan inmenso que le provocaba esa escena.

La emoción de aquel joven Hanyou que había podido dominar minutos antes, en un instante se apodero de él. Cayó sobre sus rodillas al pasto, una nube le pasaba por los ojos, no sabía con certeza si era realmente una nube que le dificultaba la visión o lagrimas que se asomaban. ¡Que importaba ya! No las detendría por que simplemente el peso era demasiado. El golpe que le había asestado Kagome era con tanta fuerza que ni él mismo podía sostenerse más en pie. Se refugió en el dolor inmenso que le causaba toda esa situación.

¡MALDITA SEA¡KAGOME POR QUE TIENES QUE SER TAN ESTUPIDA!-gritó a todo pulmón mientras le daba un fuerte puñetazo al suelo a sus pies, como si eso fuera suficiente para calmar la cólera. ¿Qué podía hacer si se lo merecía? Él lo sabia, y el alejarse de un sentimiento que pudo haberse convertido en algo tan maravilloso le arañaba el corazón. La impotencia que sentía no podía ser mas grande. Ella tenía toda la razón. Cada maldita palabra que ella le dirigió, cada queja era la cruda verdad, que nunca pensó que lo golpearía con tanta fuerza. Y el único culpable de su sufrimiento era él, que había provocado, junto con su inmadurez, la pérdida de lo que mas valoraba. No podía perderla, no debía perderla, no después de saber sus verdaderos sentimientos, de saber todo lo que sentía por él.

El sencillo pensamiento de imaginarla con otro hombre, con Kouga, le hacia volverse loco, le hervía la sangre. Levanto el rostro, un destello rojizo apareció en sus ojos por unos leves segundos. Respiro hondo. Se levanto.

La recuperaría, pase lo que pase la recuperaría.

hola chicos!

ya estoy devuelta otra ves!

perdon por la tardansa ya lo tenia terminado desde hace tiempo pero como no tengo internet en mi casa pos se me hace un poco dificil

ademas de que estoy de vacaciones jejeje

disfruten este cap que para mi es uno de los mas importantes

y al parecer voy a tener que hacere mas largo este fic por que con 10 cap no me va alcanzar jeje

muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios y por favor

no dejen de mandar reviews!


	9. Verdades a la luz

**Capitulo 9**. Verdades a la luz.

"La existencia no es ya mas que la satisfacción de un deseo continuo, el alma no es ya mas que la vestal encargada de mantener el fuego sagrado del amor."

Alejandro Dumas, Hijo.

-"Parece que las cosas se están saliendo de control, se están complicando demasiado. Si siguen así voy a tener que interferir de algún modo. La presencia de esa mujer los ha alterado mucho. Actuare rápidamente y con cautela si quiero que las cosas marches bien. Debo darme prisa… pero…"

-Hana…

La pronunciación de su nombre hecho por una chica la saco de su ensimismamiento, lo que hizo que volteara para responder al llamado.

-hola Sango… pensé que te habías quedado con Shipo y Kirara- ya se estaba haciendo muy tarde, la oscuridad cubría por completo el bosque y sus alrededores. Se separó del grupo un momento para reflexionar y terminó por contemplar las estrellas cerca de un pequeño acantilado.

-si, pero ellos ya están dormidos, es un poco tarde para que estés despierta. ¿Todavía te sientes mal?-dijo la exterminadora con tono preocupado, por lo que Hana respondió negativamente con la cabeza.

-no, no te preocupes, ya estoy mejor, gracias a las mediciones de Kagome. Por cierto ¿la has visto?

-si, hace un momento pero estaba muy extraña, triste y decaída para serte mas precisa, ella no suele ser así-Sango bajo un poco la vista, en señal de desconcierto por la salud de su amiga- desde que vino Kouga a verla y hablo con Inuyasha ha estado comportándose muy distante y no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Me preocupa.

-no creo que sea conveniente que lo hagas, mejor espera a que se le pase. ¿Crees que Inuyasha sea la causa?

-es lo mas lógico. Cuando ella esta así casi siempre es por él.

-ya veo… y por lo que me contaste de que ese general de los lobos anda detrás de Kagome. ¿Se solucionara?

-no lo se. Inuyasha a veces suele ser muy inmaduro además de orgulloso.

-y celoso por lo que acabo de notar-menciono Hana de modo divertido, pero su semblante cambio con rapidez-dudo que las cosas se solucionen entre ellos si no hablan al respecto. Se ve que están muy enamorados, se ven muy bien juntos, no solo como pareja sino también como compañeros. Se complementan bastante bien.

-eres muy observadora Hana-Sango comento.

-bueno, solo digo lo que veo-dijo pareciendo modesta.

-después de lo que hiciste con Kagome (me refiero a haberla hipnotizado para confesarle sus sentimientos a Inuyasha), te has fijado mucho en esos dos, verdad?

-no solamente en ellos dos, también en una parejita mas…-dijo de manera cómplice, mirando a Sango con picardía.

-eh?...-Sango la observo sin entender, o al menos eso parecía.

Riendo por la reacción de Sango, Hana trato de hacerla olvidar lo dicho.

-olvídalo… ¿Por qué no estas con Miroku? Hace un rato que los vi juntos…-dijo sonando un poco ingenua.

-¡por favor! Con ese monje no se puede estar ni un minuto a solas sin que pretenda tocar algo que no debe-menciono de manera molesta y cruzando los brazos.

-si, ya me he dado cuenta de eso… y de otras cosas…

-¿Qué cosas?... –Sango poso su vista en ella con algo de nerviosismo, sospechando a lo que se refería.

-pues… de unos cuantos detalle-hablo sin darle mucha importancia.

-no se de que hablas-la taiji-ya salio a la defensiva de forma un tanto brusca.

-esta bien… es normal que quieras ocultarlo.

-¿ocultar que?... yo no tengo nada que ocultar-la platica ya la estaba inquietando un poco. Lo mas seguro es que Hana se diera cuenta de lo que pasa por su mente con respecto al monje.

-en ese caso… me vas a decir que te interesa el monje Miroku…

-¿Qué¡Cómo voy a estar interesada en un pervertido y mujeriego como el!-sintió su cara arder y eso para ella no era una buena señal.

-te sugiero que eso se lo preguntes a tu corazón-Hana esta aguantándose la risa que le provocaba la cara de su compañera.

Sango la miro un momento para poder entender mejor lo que la hechicera quería decirle. Luego bajo los ojos y con un tono muy apagado dijo:

-me temo que eso es imposible-hizo una pausa-ya se lo he preguntado muchas veces y aun no se… la respuesta. ¿Cómo pude fijarme en alguien como él, no lo entiendo?

-bueno, si quieres mi ayuda te puedo decir muchas virtudes de él. Es muy apuesto y maduro, además de ser inteligente. Lo de ser mujeriego tiene arreglo-musito divertidamente y con una gran sonrisa.

-si claro-dijo con sarcasmo-ese tipo de hombres no tienen remedio.

-¿eso piensas?

Sango se quedo callado. En realidad ya no sabia que pensar. No importaba lo que ella o sus amigos le dijeran, el continuaba con sus alardeos con otras mujeres y no perdía la oportunidad de ofrecerle tener un hijo con él, sabiendo a ciencia cierta lo que se tenia que hacer para semejante proceso. Aunque en muchas otras ocasiones esa debilidad por las mujeres lo ha hecho adecuado para enfrentar a sus enemigos.

-ya no se… no se si algún día pueda confiar en él.

-dale tiempo, estoy segura que te llevaras una grata sorpresa.

-dime… ¿tu sabes algo?

-puede ser…-contesto de forma juguetona.

-¿realmente crees que esto funcione?-la pregunta se formulo sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. Quería nutrir la enorme curiosidad que sentía al pensar en la posibilidad de algo mas.

-si.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-por que eres diferente, él te ve de una forma diferente a como ve a otras chicas. Para él no eres cualquier chica. Podría decirse, (y aunque te cueste creerlo), que te tiene un cierto respeto.

-no lo creo…-dijo Sango apunto de echarse a reír.

-¿de que hablan?

La voz de un hombre las sorprendió y con sobresalto giraron para ver detrás de ellas a el tema principal de la conversación.

-Monje Mikoru…

-¡Houshi-sama!-Sango se sonrojo tan pronto lo vio. ¿Habrá escuchado algo?

-veo que las sorprendí¿vine en un mal momento?-su tono de voz era calmado como de costumbre, lo que le daba a Sango una idea de que no escucho nada.

-descuida Miroku, no hablábamos de nada importante, no es así Sango?

-ah… si… si…-tartamudeo.

-bueno… me voy a dormir… que descanses Sango, Miroku…-se despidió Hana retirándose del lugar de la pareja.

-que descanses Hana-sama.

"Esos no necesitan mucho trabajo, ya casi esta hecho."

La vio apartarse de ellos, con la garganta seca, esperando a que su acompañante le dijera algo. Notó que el Houshi doblaba sus rodillas para poder sentarse frente al paisaje nocturno de las estrellas y contemplarlas. Sango no tuvo mas remedio que seguir su ejemplo, sentándose a su lado, sin poder evitar mirarle de reojo de vez en cuando.

-que hermosa noche¿no lo crees Sango?-dijo Miroku con serenidad, sin apartar sus vista del cielo.

-mmm… -la chica tomo sus brazos y los rodeo en sus piernas.

-¿pasa algo?-pregunto el joven extrañado.

-no… nada…

-estas un poco distraída¿te encuentras bien¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?-dijo en tono preocupado mirándola directamente.

Sango se sonrojo por la muestra de interés, pero aparto la cabeza para no hacerse notar y respondió balbuceando algo que ni ella entendió. Miroku solo sonrió complacido con el cambio de actitud de ella.

Se quedaron callados por un buen rato, solo observando las estrellas, aunque Sango no podía bajar mucho la guardia por si el monje tocaba algo indebido, pero para su asombro, no intento nada, relajándola bastante.

-se que no es de mi incumbencia pero, percibí cierto nerviosismo¿se puede saber el motivo?-el monje estaba empezando a sacar su carta, claro que todavía no estaba definida del todo.

-eehh… no se de que me habla…- la inquietud de Sango se dio de inmediato.

-bueno, respeto tu silencio Sango.

La chica volteo el rostro para mirarlo un tanto asombrada. La palabra "respeto" no es una que utilice con mucha frecuencia ni mucho menos realice. El joven seguía mirando al cielo, con su cara neutral.

-en realidad, no es por nada importante Houshi-sama.

El monje sonrió al oírle decir una respuesta. La miro.

-si no me dices de que se trata, no podré saber si es algo importante o no.

-pues vera, estoy algo preocupada por Kagome… -no quería dar mas información que la pudiera meter el problemas. Además, sonaba muy ilógico decirle que hablaban de él.

-eso es todo?-Miroku dudo en el contenido, quería escuchar lo mayor posible.

-si… eso es todo.

-menos mal…-Miroku cerro sus ojos en señal de alivio-pensé que tu nerviosismo tenia algo que ver conmigo.

-¡no… no como cree!- "Dios¿se habra dado cuenta?"

-tengo que admitir que me decepciona un poco que yo no haya sido el tema principal de la conversación entre tu y la señorita Hana-hablo pausadamente, como si quisiera ver en el rostro de Sango el resultado de sus palabras.

-¿Por qué dice eso?-la joven se sonrojo levemente.

-por que me hubiera gustado llamar tu atención por lo menos de esa forma.

El sonrojo de parte de Sango aumento.

-no… no diga eso, usted puede llamar mi atención de muchas otras formas.

-si pero por desgracia no son las mas adecuadas.

En eso estaba en lo correcto. Los celos de parte de Sango, las numerosas cachetadas y quejas no eran precisamente una manera muy cordial y apropiada de mostrar interés hacia él. ¿Cambiaria de estrategia?

-bueno si usted no fuera tan pervertido las cosas serian diferentes-la exterminadora lo miro con un pequeño toque de enojo en su voz.

-tienes razón… -el monje se limito a darle la razón.

-pero usted siempre tiene que meter las manos donde no debe y eso es algo que no…

-Sango… -Miroku la interrumpió al mismo tiempo que la miraba atento.

La chica le respondió el gesto sin entender y al percatarse de la mirada intensa de su acompañante, el rubor regreso. Hana estaba en lo cierto, él era muy guapo. "Si tan solo no fuera tan…"

-mujeriego… sé como soy pero…-el monje bajo un poco la mirada-me interesas mas de lo que crees…

Sango abrió mucho sus ojos castaños mientras las mejillas se le llenaban de un candor muy grande. Nunca hubiera esperado esa declaración de él. Solo rogaba por que las cosas no se salieran de control y terminara ella retirándose dejando al Houshi con la marca de su mano en la mejilla de éste.

-Houshi-sama yo…-se quedo en la misma posición por lo menos cinco segundos, hundiéndose en la profundidad de esos hermosos ojos azules. Después su racionalidad volvió a ella y aparto la vista hacia el suelo con tristeza.

-el problemas es lo que creas en mi… -murmuro Miroku.

-es que… yo… ya no se…

-comprendo que te tomará un tiempo, no te preocupes por eso, lo entiendo… -su voz hasta cierto punto se escuchaba extraña para cualquiera que no lo conocía bien, claro que ese no era el caso de Sango, pero aun así era raro escucharlo decir eso de esa forma tan dulce. Para sorprenderla mas, Miroku poso su mano sobre la de ella que se encontraba en el pasto y la apretó ligeramente, lo que la hizo reaccionar de nuevo a su posición anterior: mirarlo fijamente.

-Houshi-sama… -el mencionado se acerco un poco mas a su compañera, ocasionando que sus rostros se acercaran lo necesario para sentir sus respiraciones. Por mas que intentaba apartar su mirada de la del joven monje, le era imposible y solo sentía como su rostro aumentaba de temperatura. Estaba presenciando en los ojos azules del monje algo que pocas veces se le veía, una gran ternura.

-hace unos momentos… estabas nerviosa…. y ahora también… -susurro- yo soy el causante de eso… ¿no es así?

Miroku se fue acercando mas y mas, entreabriendo los labios para dar paso a un beso. Aunque su cabeza estaba llena de dudas en la contestación que recibiría de Sango, sus deseos lo acabaron por dominar, como usualmente lo hacia, con la diferencia de que los deseos le llegaban mas haya de su corazón.

Sango no titubeo mucho para saber que hacer. Tal ves esta seria una de las pocas oportunidades que tenia de que algo así sucediera y no quería dejarla pasar. Cerró los ojos y espero a que llegara el contacto en sus labios. Era suave, acompasado, muy diferente a como creyó que seria. El lo estaba disfrutando con calma y ella, se guiaba por sus movimientos.

Al separarse, Sango continuaba en su mundo, en el mundo que ellos dos habían creado con ese beso que fue, al menos para ella, delicioso. De repente, se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado y rápidamente abrió los ojos asustada y se separo de Miroku, dejándolo desconcertado.

-yo… lo… lo siento mucho Excelencia… yo… no quería… -con su pulso mas alto que de costumbre y sin saber que hacer, se puso en pie y salio corriendo del lugar, abandonando al joven con el rostro adquiriendo un tono de no entender.

Trato de tenerla gritado su nombre pero fue en vano. Ella se alejaba de él, como siempre lo hacia cada ves que tocaba algo sin su autorización. Sonrió para sus adentros. Había sido correspondido. Sus dudas estaban disipadas, al menos por ahora.

Las personas alrededor a veces dejan pasar las pequeñas cosas que hacen de la vida un lugar mejor para vivir, o todo lo contrario, peor. Un lugar lleno de sufrimientos interminables que solo con tu propia voluntad puedes ser capaz de controlar. Son cosas que aunque con tan insignificantes para unos, para otros pueden ser la diferencia entre el cielo y el infierno, haciendo tu vida miserable o dichosa; así es el amor, lo mejor y también lo peor. Es inevitable, es parte del proceso de aprender a amar.

Todo en exceso es malo, y éste sentimiento no esta excluida de esta regla. Si tomamos en consideración a una persona que hasta ahora, solo había recibido el apoyo y el cariño de alguien que se ligaba a el por lazos sanguíneos, que solo ella le a brindado un amor puro he incondicional al aceptarlo tal como es.

No podía escoger, después de todo es un amor de madre, y si su madre no podía darle el afecto que se merece¿entonces quien mas lo haría, siendo él un ser que solo recibía desprecio, siendo excluido de sus mundos por ser mestizo?

Esperando por un amor glacial y calculador, la sentencia esta casi escrita y al parecer él no puede hacer nada para cambiar la profecía. La condena de subsistir siempre solo no tiene culpa alguna mas que de su propio conocimiento. Tenía la facultad de alejar de su lado a las personas que mas apreciaba, provocándole una inseguridad cubierta por el orgullo y engreimiento. Su mas grande cicatriz hecha por una mujer.

La observaba desde la sombra que los árboles le propinaban con absoluto silencio, solo admirando su silueta femenina sentada a orillas del lago con las pequeñas luciérnagas bailando a su alrededor, dándole un exquisito fulgor a su rostro angelical de desconsuelo y haciendo que la noche se mostrara mas bella ante sus ojos con la presencia de la joven.

Inuyasha continuaba perplejo mirando la escena que se había creado, reviviendo los últimos días que pasaron como un torbellino que cargaba con el aire de la intransigencia.

Los tres días pasados fueron los mas ahogadoras y miserables que él hubiera soportado jamás. El desvelo se hacia presente con mas propiedad que nunca y los motivos eran mas que obvios. La mayor parte del tiempo, en especial por las noches, la intranquilidad le abría las puertas para entrar y no salir de ahí por lo menos hasta llegar la mañana, y eso no se le podía escapar de las manos al insomnio, por que claro esta que recibiría un gran banquete. Esa era la razón de su presencia ahí con solo él y Kagome despiertos, siendo esta ultima completamente ajena a que la observaban.

Por supuesto que el ser sigiloso era parte de la tarea para no ser descubierto por ella y mucho menos que la había estado vigilando desde hace ya un buen rato. Esto le hacia mas daño que bienestar y lo sabia, pero le importaba muy poco.

Sus sueños se habían desvanecido con las palabras de esa chica frente a él, que aun las tenia tan presentes como si estuvieran tatuadas en su cuerpo. En ese instante le era imposible asistir al dolor mudo del que había sido victima los últimos días. Para su debilidad, estaba sucumbiendo a los ataques constantes de Kagome, que eran mas potentes que cualquiera que el mismo Naraku pudiera propinarle. Ella era cual burbuja de indiferencia y apatía para con él, ya que con sus demás compañeros se portaba de lo mas normal y alegre que siempre. ¿Lo estaba haciendo apropósito?

Su actitud le molestaba mucho, bastante para ser mas explícitos, pero para su suerte el hablar con ella no iba a serle muy útil, en especial por las circunstancias y el haberle prometido no volver a reclamarle nada y mucho menos protestar de su actitud.

Por cualquier lado donde lo viera, estaba atado de pies y manos, y eso era algo que no estaba acostumbrado a tratar; el quedarse inmóvil sin reaccionar a las agresiones, lo exaltaba de sobremanera.

Una brisa nocturna paso cerca de la joven, levantando parte de su cabello. El viento llegó al olfato de Inuyasha, reconociendo de inmediato la fragancia de Kagome, el cual respiro con deleite. Era lo único que podía obtener de ella, al menos por ahora, lo mas cercano a su presencia.

De repente, se percato de algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Cuando se encontraba con Kikyo, había sentido el olor de Kagome, no el de la Miko, que en ese momento se encontraba mucho mas cerca. Al principio no pudo comprender como es que percibió el aroma de Kagome. A pesar de que el olor de ambas era muy parecido, no aceptaba que su olfato también lo hubiera engañado en esa ocasión. ¡Ni que sus deseos por besar a Kagome en lugar de Kikyo hayan sido tan fuertes!

Ahora se daba cuenta de lo que había pasado. Kagome había estado presente en el momento que se besaron y fue su olor el que le llego, no el de Kikyo.

¡Como no se dio cuenta antes! Ella presenció todo lo que sucedió y evidentemente no pudo escuchar lo que salio de la boca de Inuyasha. Tal ves si lo hubiera escuchado, que fue su nombre el que pronunció y no el de Kikyo, las cosas cambiarían. ¡Maldita sea!

-de nuevo despierto? Se te esta haciendo muy común que no puedas dormir.

Inuyasha se sobresalto. Giro su cuerpo para conocer a la propietaria de la voz. La hechicera estaba parada detrás de él, sosteniendo su espalda contra el tronco de un gran árbol, sin perderle la vista. El muchacho no se había percatado de la presencia de Hana, estaba tan concentrado en su nuevo descubrimiento que no prestó mucha atención a su alrededor.

-ah… eres tu… -dijo con algo de fastidio.

-¿Por qué no hablas con ella?-le pregunto la chica ignorando el comentario de Inuyasha y denotando que volvía su mirada a la Miko.

-¿para que me vuelva a decir lo mismo? No, gracias. No tiene caso que hable con ella-mencionó con ironía.

-por lo que veo tu orgullo te pesa mucho-la chica cruzó los brazos.

Inuyasha no dijo nada, solo continuo con los ojos fijos en Kagome. Lo dicho fue la mejor excusa que su cerebro le podía dar en esas circunstancias.

-ella debería saber todo lo que pasa por tu cabeza, tal ves si me dejaras ayudarte…

-escucha bruja, no necesito que me des consejos de nada, entendiste?-dijo con una voz brusca.

-yo solo te estoy dando consejos, tu decides si tomarlos o no-la chica le contesto del mismo modo.

-no quiero consejos de alguien como tu.

-¿alguien como yo¿a que te refieres con eso?-a Hana no le justo esa definición de ella y mucho menos como lo dijo. Frunció el ceño.

-de alguien que se aprovecha de las debilidades de los demás para sacarles información.

-ah… te refieres a eso… -Hana cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse-Kagome lo necesitaba, créeme.

El Hanyou apretó los dientes con enojo, sin aceptar lo que acababa de escuchar.

La castaña espero su reacción sin obtener el resultado esperando. Estaba segura que eso lo haría explotar, pero al parecer no le estaba prestando la suficiente atención y eso la irritaba.

-¿quieres hacerme el favor de dejar de darme la espalda? No me agrada que no me miren cuando estoy hablando.

-¿te sirve que yo no quiera hablar contigo para que te calles!-Inuyasha estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, algo que realmente no era su mayor virtud. Kagome ya se había retirado a dormir con los demás, así que al parecer solo ellos dos se encontraban despiertos e Inuyasha podía gritar y desahogarse con esa chica todo lo que quisiera, ya que al principio no respondía con claridad a sus preguntas por la presencia de Kagome, por temor a ser descubierto por ella. Volteo su cuerpo para enfrentar a la hechicera y sacerdotisa.

-se que no quieres hablar conmigo por que piensas que lo que hice esta mal, pero hay un motivo para eso.

-no quiero saberlo-respondió con rapidez el chico, comenzando a caminar lejos de ella.

"yo creo que si" sonrió maliciosa.

-¡ella me pidió que lo hiciera!

Inuyasha se paro en seco, petrificado por las palabras provenientes de Hana, que las grito para hacerse escuchar y para hacerlo entrar en razón, auque sospechaba que la había perdido desde hace mas de tres días, al menos la poca que tenia.

-mientes…-se dejo oír la voz masculina casi en un susurro después de un largo silencio.

-no estoy mintiendo-aseguro Hana.

-¡que impertinente eres¿Por qué sigues metiéndote en la vida de los demás¡si no hubiera sido por ti, todo esto no estaría pasando!- la revelación le llego de pronto como un vaso que se llena hasta el borde. La miro con los ojos ámbar que parecían traspasarla. La oscuridad del lugar mezclados con el brillo de la luna, le daban a sus ojos un resplandor muy intenso.

A Hana le asusto por un leve momento la expresión del medio demonio y dio un paso atrás, pero recupero casi de inmediato su postura, como demostración de que no le temía. Tenia una clara idea de cómo era su temperamento y sabia mas o menos como enfrentarlo. Realmente era bastante fácil de predecir, aun siendo ella quien no lo conocía de toda la vida, pero sí antes que cualquiera de sus ahora amigos.

-¡si no hubiera sido por mi, nunca te habrías enterado de los sentimientos de Kagome!

-¿no pudiste haberlo hecho de otra forma?

-¡era la única forma!

-¡NO ES VERDAD¡Pudiste evitar esas preguntas tan… bochornosas y esa declaración tan…!

-¿sincera?

-¡DESVERGONZADA!

-¡por dios, Inuyasha, ahora no me vayas a decir que eso no era lo que querías escuchar de Kagome por que no te creo. Y ni hablemos de lo que sucedió después, por que si me niegas que te desagrado, eso seria arruinar todas las expectativas que tenia de ti. Por favor si se te veía en el rostro!

Inuyasha enrojeció de pronto al recordar lo que paso después de la confesión de Kagome y no cabía duda de que lo que decía Hana era la más pura verdad, que él no quería reconocer. Bajó la cabeza mientras hacia una rabieta.

-eso no cambia el hecho de que haya sido una farsa-apretó los puños.

-¡no fue una farsa, cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo! Lo que escuchaste de Kagome fue la verdad, cada cosa que dijo de ti fue verdadera, eso es lo que ella siente por ti.

Haciendo caso omiso de lo que dijo Hana, y para tratar de mantener su coraje para seguir la pelea de palabras, prosiguió dudando mientras daba un largo trago de aire.

-¡aun si fuera así, no debiste meterte en su privacidad!

-¡una privacidad que TÚ querías conocer!

-¡por supuesto que no!

-Inuyasha, basta ya¿Por qué dejas que tu orgullo te domine?-Hana tranquilizó su voz, para ver si de esa forma podía hacer que recuperara la cordura-eres un chico amoroso y apasionado, y si dejaras salir todo eso que ocasiono que Kagome se enamorara de ti, las cosas serian de otro modo.

-tu no sabes nada de mi-dijo en tono serio pero sin evitar ruborizarse ligeramente por los adjetivos que la joven utilizo para describirlo. Apartó la vista para disimular.

-sé mas de lo que crees, Inuyasha. ¿Es por esa mujer que estas haciendo todo este drama¿Es por ella que dudas tanto de lo que te digo?-preguntó con calma, sin perder la vista en él.

-¿de que mujer estas hablando?-Inuyasha la miro sin entender.

-tu lo sabes muy bien…-dijo con sensatez-…de Kikyo.

-¿Cómo es que sabes de ella?-el joven estaba completamente asombrado de que supiera de la existencia de la sacerdotisa. ¿De donde la conocía¿Sabría también que ella murió, que sigue en este mundo y que él era la razón de eso¿Qué otras cosas sabia? Las preguntas le asaltaban en la cabeza y si antes dudaba de lo que Hana pudiera ser, ahora desconfiaba por completo de ella. ¿Quién era ella en realidad? Le exigió saberlo-¿Quién eres tu¡Dímelo ahora mismo!

-soy Hana, sacerdotisa y hechicera-ella simplemente respondió con calma-no creo que me recuerdes, eras apenas un cachorro.

-¿Qué¿De que demonios estas hablando?-Inuyasha estaba mas confundido aun. ¿Acaso esta diciendo esta chica que lo conoce a él desde pequeño?

-intenta recordar Inuyasha-la joven se acerco a él y con un movimiento lento, volteó un poco su cabeza del lado derecho, dejando ver su oreja izquierda, donde un arete de color dorado en forma de argolla colgaba de él.

Inuyasha lo miró con incredulidad al mismo tiempo que escenas se mezclaban en su mente que poco a poco dejaban de ser incoherentes y confusas. Ese arete lo había visto antes, hacia ya más de 50 años. "¿Acaso ella es…?"

Flash Back

Los pasos desesperados se dejaban oír en medio del bosque cubierto por la noche, que parecía que también estaban en contra del pequeño que corría lo más rápido que podían sus pequeñas piernas, alejándose del peligro que lo perseguía. El cachorro jadeaba por la prisa y miedo del que era presa, al no saber cual seria su final con su madre ahora muerta. Varios Youkais le seguían los talones para acabar con su vida, sin él ser capaz de defenderse todavía. Su traje rojo lo hacían fácil de localizar en medio de los árboles y arbustos.

Seguía corriendo, volteando a todas direcciones, buscando con impaciencia algún lugar para ocultarse de sus perseguidores. Lo encontró; las raíces de un gran árbol sobresalían de la tierra haciendo una pequeña cueva debajo de él. Ahí seria un buen escondite por ahora. Con rapidez se dirigió a la cueva improvisada, donde permaneció oculto sin respirar, observando como los demonios pasaban de largo y se alejaban del blanco que era él. Tubo que pasar toda la noche sin pegar ojo para asegurarse de estar a salvo, lo que no aguanto mas al aparecer los primos rayos del sol, cerrando los ojos con cansancio, quedándose dormido.

Pero el descanso no duro mucho, ya que un gruñido lo hizo reaccionar de nuevo y abrir los ojos de golpe. Un ogro con colmillos inferiores muy largos y con solo un ojo apareció frente a él. Había logrado encontrarlo por medio de su olor y ahora esperaba poder comérselo. El cachorro apretó los dientes y lo miró con odio, temblando de arriba abajo. El ogro abrió sus enormes fauces, dispuesto a llevarse al pequeño a la boca. El cachorro cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando por su muerte.

De pronto, el ogro dio un grito de dolor y ante la mirada de asombro del pequeño Hanyou, la bestia se desvaneció y una flecha apareció en el lugar donde antes estaba el ogro. Unas largas piernas aparecieron en el campo de visión del pequeño, las cuales se doblaron para poder ver mejor al que se encontraba escondido.

El rostro de una chica castaña lo miraba con ternura. Sostenía un arco en la mano izquierda, que dejó a un lado para dedicarse al cachorro.

-hola…-hablo con mucha dulzura mientras le sonreía-¿estas bien?

El cachorro no le respondió, alejándose todo lo que podía de ella, adentrándose mas a la cueva y mirándola con expresión temerosa pero a la vez mostrando en sus ojos ámbar la gallardía del que seria partidario toda su vida. Esto lo notó la joven.

-no te preocupes… no voy a hacerte daño…-alejó su arco y se despejo del cinturón donde se concentraban las flechas que utilizaba, tirándolas a un lado- ves?

El pequeño relajo sus facciones y movió sus orejitas, confundido, y la observo detenidamente. No parecía una persona mala y era una chica muy bonita, aunque su vestimenta era algo diferente a la de una sacerdotisa ordinaria. En su oreja colgaba una arracada de unos cinco centímetros de diámetro que el pequeño no podía dejar de ver.

-eres un cachorrito muy lindo… ¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó con pleno interés y ternura sin dejar de sonreír, echándole un vistazo a los ojos brillantes color amarillo.

-Inu… Inuyasha…-tartamudeo, bajando los ojos con desconfianza y mostrando un tenue rubor en sus mejillas.

-ah… ya veo… es un nombre muy bonito… no deberías estar aquí solo, es muy peligroso para ti, eres muy pequeño y todavía no te han crecido las garras y colmillos lo suficiente para poder defenderte… eres un Hanyou verdad?-la chica notó que el pequeño apretaba la mandíbula demostrando su frustración-…yo puedo ayudarte… ven… -le ofreció su mano-vamos, sal de ahí. Yo te cuidare.

Él miró la mano de la joven con vacilación y después levanto sus ojos a su rostro. Le sonreía con ganas. Minutos después, el pequeño Inuyasha descansaba en brazos de su salvadora, muerto de cansancio.

-se ve muy lindo cuando duerme… pobrecito… debes de estar pasándola muy mal… no puedo creer que un cachorro tan lindo como tu sea rechazado por los humanos… de ahora en adelante tendrás que aprender a sobrevivir tu solo… será duro pero sé que lo lograras… me lo dicen tus ojos llenos de valentía…

Fin del Flash Back

-tu eres… esa chica…-Inuyasha mantenía sus ojos tan abiertos como dos soles, completamente aturdido por los recuerdos que acababan de asaltar su mente.

Hana asintió y se alejo un poco de él.

-veo que por fin me recuerdas, es natural que no te hayas dado cuenta antes, eras muy pequeño en esa ocasión y nunca pensé que volvería a verte otra ves.

-pero… ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-no quería responder preguntas, como ahora se que harás.

-es por eso que conoces a Kikyo?-la seriedad volvió a su rostro.

-la conozco desde antes que tu la conocieras, aprendimos juntas a ser sacerdotisas, solo que yo me incline mas hacia la magia y eso deterioró nuestra amistad.

-mmm… -Inuyasha no sabia como responder a eso. Nunca se le metió por la cabeza que ellas dos se conocieras y mucho menos que en un tiempo hayan sido compañeras. No sabia que otras cosas podía estar ocultando esa chica, aunque le había salvado la vida cuando era solo un cachorro y también la de Kagome, eso no descartaba que pudiera tener otros propósitos.

-te pido que por favor no le digas a nadie esto, ni a Kagome.

-tu sabes que no tengo buena comunicación con ella ahora, además ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-cruzo los brazos hablando de forma arrogante.

-por que no es conveniente que lo sepan todavía, deja que pase algún tiempo.

Inuyasha resoplo con descaro frunciendo el ceño, pero acepto.

-como quieras.

Hana le dio una leve sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento.

-ahora entiendo por que esas dos chicas se enamoraron de ti… eres diferente… y muy raro…

-¿a que te refieres con "raro"!-se quejó Inuyasha levantando la voz y resaltando una vena de su frente, demostrando su molestia.

-cálmate, puedes tomarlo como un cumplido si quieres, ahora lo que quiero saber es que pasa contigo y Kagome-Hana se mostró seria. Quería regresar a la conversación anterior después de haber anticipado todas las dudas del joven Hanyou.

-feh!... eso es algo que no te incumbe-respondió mientras que metía sus manos dentro de las mangas de su Haori.

-pero sí te incumbe a ti, por que no creo que puedas soportar por mucho tiempo esta situación. ¿Por qué titubeas tanto Inuyasha¿Por qué sigues aferrado al pasado?

-¡tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer!

-tienes razón Inuyasha, no soy nadie importante en tu vida para decirte qué hacer, pero eso no me excluye de querer ayudarte y de que tomes decisiones absurdas que pueden arruinar tu vida. Se que has pasado por muchos sufrimientos y que todo eso sea producto de lo que eres ahora, que has recibido muy poco cariño y que la única persona que te lo ofreció ahora esté muerta y está vagando en el mundo de los vivos, pero el estar con ella es un error.

-yo le prometí estar con ella siempre, incluso en el infierno. Ya no hay marcha atrás.

-¿y crees que alguien que dice amarte te obligaría a permanecer con ella aun en contra de tu voluntad? Creo que tienes una muy mala definición del amor, Inuyasha. Esa mujer solo busca su propio beneficio. Lo que ella llama amor no es mas que un disfraz para esconder su egoísmo y su alma llena de venganza y rencor. La Kikyo de la que una vez te enamoraste ya no existe, desapareció en el momento en que regreso a este mundo. Lo que siente por ti es solo un capricho, una obsesión de demostrarles a los demás que no ha perdido aun estando muerta. Ni siquiera estando viva te amó como debería.

El muchacho se mantuvo callado escuchando. Quería hablar, pero no le venia nada a la mente. Pareciera como si su cerebro se rehusara a cumplir sus ordenes de buscar una respuesta para defender a la chica que alguna ves ocupo su corazón.

-¿Por qué insistes en ayudarme¡Esto no te corresponde y los problemas que tenga con Kikyo son asunto mío!

-¿entonces no te importa lo que pase con los sentimientos de Kagome!

-¡claro que me importan, pero si ella ya tomo la decisión de no permanecer mas a mi lado no puedo detenerla!

-¡por supuesto que puedes! Ella no merece que la trates como plato de segunda mesa. Ella a estado contigo en todo momento, apoyándote y demostrándote que esta a tu lado siempre a pesar de que sabia que tu ya habías elegido¿y Kikyo¿Dónde esta cuando la necesitas? Ni siquiera sabes donde esta ahora, nunca esta para ti, ella viene a verte cuando de casualidad se acuerda de ti o cuando sus caminos se cruzan, ella no ha estado a tu lado como lo ha estado Kagome. Y lo peor de todo es que tu estas cegado como un idiota y la recibes con los brazos abiertos y en un altar esperando por la próxima vez que vuelvan a encontrarse. Esa mujer te tiene estúpido, con una venda en los ojos que no quieres quitarte, que temes quitarte por temor a descubrir que estas solo cuando no lo estas. Pero no te das cuenta que tienes amigos y una chica que espera por ti y te ama incondicionalmente, sin querer cambiar nada de ti como alguna vez lo quiso Kikyo y solo esperando que tu la aceptes.

Lo que más le duele a un hombre orgulloso como lo es Inuyasha, es que le digan la verdad en su cara tan dolorosamente y no aceptarlo de un día para otro. El trago amargo que estaba tratando de pasar por su garganta era grande, pero no se comparaba con el dolor punzante que recibió de Kagome, especialmente después de saber todo lo que pensaba y sentía por él. Aun sus palabras las tenía copiadas en la memoria.

-eso lo se, todo eso ya lo se-simplemente se limito a contestar mas que eso.

-¡entonces que te detiene para hacerle entender a Kagome lo importante que es ella para ti! Demuéstrale que estarán juntos siempre, que estas tan enamorado de ella como ella lo esta de ti. Deja de jugar con sus sentimientos. Se que toda esta situación te esta volviendo loco pero tan solo tienes que aclararle todo.

-tengo miedo…-susurro.

-¿miedo?... ¿tu?...

-miedo de que… de que ya no quiera saber mas nada de mi… de perderla… ya no quiero cometer otro error… Ella es… todo para mi… si Kikyo fue mi luz… Kagome es mi vida… mi mundo… solo quiero que sea feliz… aunque no sea a mi lado…

Hana no pudo ver su rostro, por que parte de su cabello plateado lo cubría. Le conmovieron tanto las palabras de Inuyasha que sintió un impulso de abrazarlo para consolarle, pero solo atino a decir su nombre con melancolía. Nunca pensó escuchar esas palabras del propio Inuyasha, algo que la hizo sentir bien, por haber sido la causante de eso y agradecida por haberle expresado sus sentimientos. Aquella sinceridad que casi era una confesión.

-si eso llegara a pasar… si llegara a perderla… no podría soportarlo… no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para eso… lo que Kagome me pide esta mas allá de mis fuerzas…y no se por cuanto tiempo mas seré capaz de aguantar…

En ese momento, Hana se daba cuenta del enorme error que había cometido al hablar de aquella manera tan despreocupada, debió haber elegido con cuidado lo que iba a decir, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Era testigo de los mayores temores de Inuyasha; el quedarse solo, sin alguien que le demostrara su amor hacia él y que lo hagan sentir especial, que no lo desprecie por ser Hanyou, por que la persona que ahora ocupa todo su ser, lo ama como es, como un medio demonio, y eso, era algo que él había presenciado personalmente y de lo cual ya no tenia dudas.

"Te haré recordar el amor que sientes por mi, Kagome."

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

hola!

espero que lo hayn disfrutado en leerlo tanto como yo en escribirlo

estube un tanto poeta en este cap jejej algo que no es muy frecuente

tube algunos ataques de histeria y escribi de mas, com se daran cuenta, escribi una frase de Dumas, es que recientemente lei una obra de él que me parecio muy buena la frase y desidi agregarla jejeje

tambien agrege como un tipo monologo a mitad del capitulo, es como una pequeña reflexion

si les parecio muy malo, lo entendere y diganmelo! para que no la vuelva a regar otra ves por que me imagino que varios se confundieron con eso jajaja perdon por mis loqueras.

tambien este cap es muy largo, de hecho el mas largo que he hecho hasta ahora.

espero que hayan pasado felices vacaciones por que yo no jajaja

muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, ayuda y apoyo., me han ayudado mucho a continuar.

suerte a todos en este nuevo regreso a clases!


	10. No sé perder

**Capitulo 10**. No sé perder.

Por una extraña razón que el pobre de Inuyasha desconocía, las visitas de Kouga se hacían cada vez mas frecuentes, algo que no lo tenia nada contento, haciéndose por lo menos dos veces al día siendo que solo habían transcurrido cinco días desde la discusión con Hana y su confesión que dejo bastante sorprendido al chico de mirada dorada.

Eso, junto a los problemas por conseguir que Kagome vuelva a creer en él, le llegaba como truenos en una tormenta que se veía venir. La habilidad que tenia para resistir los males con la resignación eran muy escasas, por no decir casi nulas. No estaba acostumbrado a ser atacado directamente y no responder en su defensa, de cualquier forma que estuviera a su alcance, y el no poder hacer nada ante esta situación lo estaba sepultando en carne viva.

La sola cercanía de aquel lobo hacia SU Kagome, era excusa suficiente para romperle todos los huesos y de ese modo asegurarse de que no volvería a ponerle un dedo encima y mucho menos algún intento de conquista de su parte que ponga en extremo peligro la relación.

Al verla tan lejana y fría con él, le partía en dos la razón y le rompía las esperanzas de saber si todavía ella lo amaba o no. El ego que tenia lo ayudaba a salir a flote del desamor que sentía, pero eso no aminoraba la tensión corporal que le producía el ver a Kagome disfrutando de la compañía de otro chico que no fuera él. Tenia que remediar esto de algún modo y para hacer eso le sobraba fe, o acabaría volviéndose loco de celos.

Las escenas que tenia que aguantar eran de regalos provenientes del lobo a Kagome, ya sean flores, detalles o incluso unos cuantos pescados para la cena, que desde luego, Inuyasha se rehusaba a comer.

Los muchachos estaban mas que perplejos con el comportamiento de su compañero, ya que era la primera ves que lo veían sin decir ni una sola palabra ante las claras señales de Kouga de conquistar a la Miko e incluso Shippo le llego a preguntar el motivo de su desinterés tan repentino, cuando anteriormente no permitía que Kouga la mirara si quiera. El pequeño zorro recibió solo una evasiva y un gruñido como respuesta. No quería hablar al respecto, al menos por ahora. Eso fue suficiente para hacerles saber a los demás que no tocaran mas el tema.

No sabia como, pero le daba la impresión de que "el sarnoso" (como él le llamaba), sabia la separación que el y Kagome estaban atravesando y que el Hanyou no estaba con autorización de reprochar nada, a lo cual le estaba sacando el mayor provecho posible. Para rematar, pareciera que la señorita lo estaba disfrutando mucho, sin dejar de sonreírle y mirarlo de manera dulce, lo cual enfurecía a altos grados a Inuyasha que no podía hacer nada mas que observar y sentir como las tripas se revolvían en su interior.

Trato de adoptar un aspecto de despreocupación frente a todas esas atenciones, como se lo había prometido, pero le estaban resultando mas difícil de lo que pensaba, y eso ocasionaba que estuviera de un humor insoportable. El simple olor o el escuchar el nombre de su rival lo hacia arder de ira y obligándose a apartarse de sus amigos para no explotar.

Kagome no era tonta. Percibía fácilmente que el Hanyou no la estaba pasando bien, pero tenia que respetar su decisión, sea cual sea que esta fuere. Le agradecía el esfuerzo que él realizaba por cumplir su palabra, por que sabia que no era sencillo; ella misma lo había experimentado. Esperaba que pronto lo aceptara.

-¡que te vas a tu época por una semana¡pero por que!- grito un desconcertado Shippo apunto de ponerse a llorar y lanzándose a los brazos de Kagome.

-Señorita Kagome, por que tomo esa decisión tan repentina?- pregunto Miroku con preocupación con su bastón en mano.

-tienes mas de esos exámenes? –dijo Sango tratando de averiguar la causa de la huida de su amiga, pero algo le decía que su hipótesis estaba muy lejos de ser acertada.

-no, no es eso, solo quiero descansar un poco, eso es todo...- ella simplemente contesto con desganas. En realidad, no quería decir las verdaderas razones de su retiro, además de que no deseaba incomodar mas a Inuyasha. Tal ves si permanecía lejos de él por un tiempo las cosas se calmarían, y así ella aprovecharía para pensar un poco mas las cosas y para desahogarse, que era lo que mas le hacia falta: encerrarse en su habitación y no saber nada mas de este mundo y de él. Asimilar el peso de su decisión.

-pero Kagome tu puedes descansar aquí con nosotros.

-no, ella tiene razón Shippo, es mejor que se quede por un tiempo en su época, ahí hay mucho mas tranquilidad y comodidades, ella estará bien- Sango apoyo su decisión.

-gracias Sango.

Kagome miro de reojo encima de su hombro. Inuyasha estaba con los brazos cruzados sin decir nada, sabia que no debía hacerlo. Sus ojos brillaron al pensar en la posibilidad de que él fuera a buscarla, aunque eso se incluyera en la promesa de no ser mas que amigos. Dudaba mucho que Inuyasha se resistiera al impulso de detenerla y gran parte de su corazón deseaba que así fuera.

-¡pero una semana es mucho tiempo!- se quejo el cachorro.

-Shippo te prometo regresar lo antes posible, de acuerdo? –la chica sonrío. El pequeño no resistió mas y se puso a llorar en su regazo. Kagome le acaricio la cabeza para consolarle.

Minutos después, la joven ya se estaba despidiendo de sus amigos.

-cuídate mucho.

-si, ustedes también.

-dónde estará Inuyasha? –Miroku volteo a todos lados para localizarlo, se le hacia extraño que no viniera a despedirse de Kagome ya que era uno de los primeros que lo hacia.

-no lo se, no lo he visto desde hace rato.

-¡que insensible de su parte no despedirse de Kagoma!-Shippo expreso su inconformidad mientras cruzaba sus pequeños brazos y cerraba los ojos.

La quinceañera solo atino a bajar la mirada con tristeza. A pesar de que era su decisión el que se separaran de esa manera, no sabia si seria lo correcto. Lo amaba mucho, y le dolía verlo malhumorado todo el tiempo por su culpa e incluso extrañaba sus gritos de celos y quejas, pero ya no podía hacerse para atrás. Dejaría de verlo como hombre, como el hombre que amaba para remplazar el sentimiento por uno de amistad o cualquiera que sea inferior al que sentía por él.

-quiere que la acompañemos hasta el pozo?

-no es necesario monje Miroku, estaré bien, iré yo sola.

Miroku no insistió, entendiendo la indirecta de dejarla sola.

Se despidió de Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara. Minutos después se encontraba caminando rumbo al pozo que la trasladaría a la época moderna donde pertenecía y en donde podía refugiarse en su mundo, aislarse.

Al llegar a su meta, el pozo seguía igual como lo recordaba desde la ultima vez que lo vio, pero había una leve diferencia que la descontrolo. La silueta masculina de la cual estaba literalmente huyendo, estaba de pie frente a ella y de espaldas al pozo. Ya se le hacia muy poco usual que Inuyasha no intentara detenerla, a pesar de la promesa; la actitud hubiera sido muy ajeno a como es él realmente. Lo conocía a la perfección y sabía que no era de los que se rezagaban con facilidad.

Al verlo, el estomago de Kagome dio un salto. Inuyasha estaba ahí, frente a ella, mirándola intensamente y esperando a que se acercara. Su cabello largo de color plata y sus ropas rojas se meneaban con el viento. La expresión en su rostro era de determinación; una mirada que la joven había visto muchas veces y que no dejaba de cohibirla.

Lo examinó con detalle, cosa que en pocas ocasiones se tomaba la molestia de hacer. Esta era una de esas oportunidades en las que lo veía sumamente atractivo y el poder grabarlo en su mente era una necesidad que su corazón le pedía insistentemente. Era como si él estuviera así especialmente para ella.

Su apariencia era algo que no se ponía en duda cuando se refería a ser apuesto, ya que no solo de su físico cautivador, que siempre se mostraba imponente y soberbio dando a conocer la magnificencia que su simple presencia daba, sino incluso la manera de mirar y plantarse llena de su altivez característico, que lo hacían ver tan atrayente y varonil. En ese momento se percato del gran parecido que tenia Inuyasha con su hermano Sesshomaru.

¿Acaso la estaba provocando¿quería hacerla sufrir dándole a entender que nunca tendría a un hombre tan atractivo y poderoso como él a su lado¿no le bastaba con saber que le dejó el camino libre para estar con Kikyo y que ya se daba por perdida? Ella sabia perder.

-necesito hablar contigo-la voz del Hanyou sonó tan grave que le erizó la piel.

-si vienes a evitar que me vaya, pierdes tu tiempo-dijo con extrema decisión, sin saber cuanto aguantaría el mantener esa actitud fría.

-yo nunca pierdo mi tiempo Kagome, y mucho menos cuando se trata de ti.

Kagome se mantuvo callada. Su ritmo cardiaco comenzó a acelerarse y eso no le agradaba. Temía perder el control de la conversación, ya que podía ver con claridad que el propósito de Inuyasha era provocarla. Intentó llevar las cosas en paz.

-por favor Inuyasha… déjame ir… me prometiste que…

-sé lo que te prometí…-la interrumpió mientras se acercaba a ella-pero no permitiré que te vayas hasta que hablemos.

-creí que ya habíamos hablado todo lo que teníamos que hablar-recupero su seriedad, aunque le costaba trabajo mantenerla, sabiendo que la conversación se alargaría.

-pues no es así, tal ves tu dijiste todo lo que tenias que decir, pero yo no.

A Kagome empezó a asustarle la sensatez con la que la estaba enfrentando, pero eso no le impediría quitar el dedo del renglón.

-Inuyasha, no hagas esto más difícil- le suplico.

-no Kagome, TU lo haces mas difícil¿Por qué huyes de mi?-el muchacho levanto un poco mas la voz, pero sin llegar a gritarle.

"Por que tengo miedo de echarme para atrás, de caer rendida a tus pies, de olvidarme de todo esto y de estar dispuesta a perdonarte mucho mas"

-no estoy huyendo…-dijo con firmeza y sin saber como, se sostuvo -solo quiero ver a mi familia¿también me vas a negar eso?

-en ningún momento te he impedido eso, solo quiero que me escuches por que sé que cuando regreses a tu mundo las cosas ya no serán como antes, y si tengo que obligarte a que te quedes, así lo haré, de una forma u otra.

-entiendo…-bajo un poco la cabeza- aunque me vaya las cosas no cambiaran entre nosotros… así tiene que ser… tu tomaras tu camino y yo el mío…

-¡no, no tiene que ser así! El estar separado de ti de esta forma no me gusta y no quiero que continua-Inuyasha apretó los puños con enfado.

-¿Por qué estas haciendo todo esto?-la chica trato de calmarse, pero la situación estaba saliéndose de control y temía de las consecuencias que podía traer. Inuyasha podía llegar a ser muy persuasivo, una de las tantas cualidades que le encantaba. Despego esas ideas por completo de su cerebro. No era la hora ni el momento adecuados para recordar los rasgos que la hicieron enamorarse de el. Si lo hiciera, no terminaría nunca.

-¡por que ya no soporto mas esta situación! Lo siento Kagome, pero no puedo hacer lo que me pides-dijo negando con la cabeza- me es imposible...

-¡es lo mejor para ambos!

-¡como puede ser lo mejor si tengo que estar separado de ti¡como puede ser lo mejor si no podemos estar juntos!

-¿ese es el problema? En ese caso, la única solución es que me vaya de aquí para dejarte el camino libre con Kikyo.

Inuyasha se quedo helado, sintiendo como su alma era desquebrajada de un tirón. Su pecho fue embargado de un peso tan grande como si se tratara de un yunque. Las palabras se extinguían en su garganta, quemándole y obligándolo a aguantar de nuevo la existencia de la cual lo habían sacudido violentamente.

-¿irte?-balbuceo con dificultad, temblando al pensar en esa posibilidad.

-si… para siempre…- musito despacio.

-no te dejare hacer eso-dijo con osadía y con su rostro ensombrecido.

-¿Por qué¿Ahora me vas a decir que no hemos obtenido todos los fragmentos y que me necesitas para recuperar la perla de Shikon, como siempre lo has hecho?-dijo de forma sarcástica.

-¡deja de sacar conclusiones equivocadas!-sintiéndose al borde del abismo, aproximó su rostro al de Kagome.

-¡entonces dime cual es la verdadera¿Qué amas a Kikyo y que solo fui un error¿Qué solo soy un reemplazo que usas cuando ella no esta y después tiras como una muñeca de trapo¿Qué le hiciste una promesa a Kikyo y que no puedes romperla¡Dímelo!

-¡Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo¡ya estoy harto de escuchar su nombre, ya no quiero saber nada de esa mujer que solo me ha separado de ti y que a desatado problemas entre nosotros!

-¡por dios Inuyasha, los vi a los dos juntos, cuando saliste a buscarla, cuando la besaste. Yo estaba ahí presente y tu ni siquiera te percataste de mi presencia. Como te atreves a decirme que ya no quieres saber nada de ella después de haberlos visto con mis propios ojos. Ya no puedo seguir con esto, Inuyasha. Ya me canse de ser desechable, ya no puedo soportar mas el que yo sea tu muñeca de trapo que puedes usar y tirar las veces que te vengan en gana, mientras esperas a que tu muñeca de porcelana llegue y llene ese vacío que yo no puedo llenar!

Mientras hablaba, las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por sus ojos de gamas café siendo imposibles ya de contenerlas. Todo el daño hecho por el joven fue desencadenada de golpe, sometiéndola a un aprisionamiento en el pecho que le impedía respirar.

-¡lo sé¡sé que estuviste ahí y lamento con toda mi alma que hayas presenciado eso, pero si supieras que fue tu nombre el que pronuncie y no el de Kikyo¡FUE EL TUYO¡a la que deseaba besar con todas mis fuerzas es a ti¡nadie me ha hecho sentir lo que tu eres capaz de provocar en mi interior, ni siquiera Kikyo!

-¡BASTA POR FAVOR, YA NO SIGAS¡no puedo creerte!-Kagome cerró los ojos con fuerza y volteó su cabeza a otro lado lejos de la mirada de Inuyasha-¡Han sido tantas veces en las que he confiado en ti y siempre pasa lo mismo. Ya no quiero sufrir más. Solo te pido que dejes de jugar conmigo¡Déjame ir, te lo suplico!

El sufrimiento de continuar escuchándolo la consumía y se estaba volviendo intolerable. Se separo de él para proseguir con su camino de llegar al pozo y desaparecer de ahí, pero como sospechaba, no pudo llegar muy lejos, debido a que el cuerpo de Inuyasha se había posado delante de ella, evitando cualquier huida.

-¡no te dejare!

-¡Inuyasha, déjame por favor!-Kagome aparto su vista para no tener que mirarlo a los ojos, algo que el medio demonio no toleraría.

-¡no lo haré¡no te dejare ir así como así después de saber todo lo que sientes por mi¡me niego a aceptar que ya no deseas que estemos juntos por que no es verdad!- que difícil le era aceptar que ya no podría verla nunca mas, al igual que no podía evitar el verla como una mujer, amarla como mujer y no como una amiga.

Kagome continuaba sin mirarlo. Al escuchar eso, el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza y no tubo el valor suficiente para encararlo. Sabia que si sus miradas se cruzaban, los ojos ámbar le evocarían el amor tan inmenso que le tenia y todo se vendría abajo. Era verdad, ella no deseaba alejarse de él, lo que mas deseaba era estar con él, pero ya había tomado la decisión.

-¡MIRAME KAGOME! -grito Inuyasha con potencia. Las garras del chico se aferraron alrededor del los brazos de la Miko con algo de presión, desesperado por hacerle recordar lo que sentía por él y sintiendo una necesidad incontenible de abrazarla y besarla con fervor. Lentamente los ojos de la joven lo observaron apunto de caer al suelo.

-¿Cómo sabes que no es verdad¡yo ya no puedo estar a tu lado como tu lo quieres, Inuyasha¡no como tu mujer!

-¿Por qué no¡dame una razón, una verdadera razón para no estar conmigo, para no ser mi hembra¿te atreverías a decirme que no me amas después de escucharte decir todo lo contrario¡Niégamelo!

-¿qu… que?- la chica abrió los ojos impactada.

El rostro de Kagome se volvió pálido y los nervios comenzaron a consumirla, esperando que la confesión de la que había sido protagonista no saliera a la luz. Tal ves no recordaba nada, pero si sabia de las cosas que habría sido capas de hacer.

-¡tu misma dijiste que me amabas, que deseabas estar a mi lado, que te gustaba todo de mi, mi cabello, mis ojos, mis garras, mis colmillos, TODO, e incluso mi forma de ser, que sea testarudo y arrogante, y lo que vino después de eso fue algo que nunca pensé que serias capaz de hacer, pero lo hiciste, y aunque fue en parte obra de un hechizo, vino de tu corazón y tus verdaderos deseos, el deseo de amarme. Lo que provocaste en mi fue algo tan intenso que aun lo siento y anhelo repetir!

Kagome estaba paralizada y con el corazón desenfrenado latiendo sobre su cuerpo con tanta energía que las ideas la habían abandonado. Las mejillas de su rostro adquirieron un tono carmín muy vivo. Nunca pensó que todos esos pensamientos tan privados pudieran ser conocidos por él y eso la avergonzaba demasiado. ¡Dios mío! Si eso fue lo que salio de sus propios labios, y no dudaba que incluso hasta mas¿qué habrá hecho después, que ocasiono que Inuyasha lo ansiara tanto? La respuesta ella la sabia, pero la idea de que hubieran penetrado en lo más profundo de sus deseos más íntimos la asustaba. ¡Que pensaría ahora de ella!

-no lo recuerdas, pero sé que le pediste a Hana que te hipnotizara para hacerme saber lo que realmente sentías por mi, por que no tenias el valor suficiente para confesármelo y por que temías la respuesta que pudiera darte.

-lo que sea que haya dicho, no hará cambiar mi decisión de irme-ya era muy tarde para fingir desinterés, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

-Kagome, tus palabras me pueden mentir pero tus ojos no. Sabes perfectamente que no me gusta perder.

Las orbes doradas ardientes estaban fijos en ella con aires de seducción. Sin poder controlarse, rodeó el cuerpo femenino con sus brazos, aprisionándola contra su pecho, sintiendo un deseo desenfrenado de tocarla y haciendo que todo el amor que tenia hacia ella despertara con el contacto de aquella chica.

-por favor dime que aun me quedan esperanzas... dime que no todo a terminado entre nosotros... dime que a pesar de todo lo que te he hecho... me sigues queriendo...

-Inuyasha… -tartamudeó, con sus piernas apunto de flaquear al sentir el calor del hombre que la estaba abrazando tan cruelmente, pero a la vez de una manera tan profunda que por un instante pudo sentir el pecho palpitante debajo de las ropas y un aroma masculino tan atractivo y delicioso que la embriagaban. Para rematar su veneno, Inuyasha le susurro al oído con ansiedad.

-tu indiferencia me hace mucho daño... sé que te he causado muchos sufrimientos… pero si creyeras en mi nuevamente y me permitieras curar esas heridas que yo mismo te provoque… me dedicaría a ti por el resto de mi vida… tengo tanto para darte... no volvería a lastimarte nunca mas…

Sus palabras eran tan dulces, desbordabas de una ternura que jamás pensó escuchar de él, pero se le escuchaba tan bien de su voz. Dejó fluir libremente las lágrimas que alguna vez aguanto.

-deseo con todo mi ser que te quedes a mi lado y hacerte mi mujer… en todos lo sentidos…

-Inuyasha... te lo ruego... detente... por favor... –dijo al borde del colapso, mientras sus mejillas terminaban de ponerse mas coloradas. ¿Cómo podía llegar a ser tan inhumano con ella? La estaba llevando al cielo, el mismo que anteriormente la había hundido en el infierno.

Al percibir que Kagome no daba muestras de querer responder a su abrazo, la insistencia de demostrarle a esa chica que era todo para él, lo entusiasmo mucho y estaba decidido a hacerla doblegar. Utilizando como arma lo que la misma dueña de su corazón le hizo saber con su confesión para incitarla a liberar el deseo que sentía, la estrecho aun más a su cuerpo, a la vez que escuchaba la respiración irregular de su amada, comprobando que sus emociones seguían latentes por él, haciéndolo sonreír. La llevaría al limite.

-no aceptare un "no" por respuesta, Kagome... -susurró con sensualidad al oído de Kagome, lo que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

Inuyasha dio un gran suspiro con suavidad para disfrutar del exquisito perfume de su cabello, dejando que sus sentidos se invadieran de esa sensación tan placentera de sentir el cuerpo femenino pegado al suyo y sentir su calor.

Kagome se sentía morir, pensando que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. Se estaba volviendo presa fácil de conquistar, y cuando se trataba de Inuyasha ¿cuanto tiempo mas seria capaz de soportar? Había olvidado lo segura y maravillosa que se sentía en los brazos de Inuyasha que siempre le brindaban protección; con su pecho cálido y sus fuertes brazos rodeando su cintura y espalda. Sus ojos se cerraron para impedirle a su corazón que la hiciera despertar de ese hermoso sueño que creía estar; era todo lo que su cerebro podía procesar en ese instante.

Antes de que Kagome pudiera corresponder el abrazo, el rostro del Hanyou se separo de su cuello donde había estado posado segundos antes y la miro a los ojos de una forma tan penetrante y enigmática que la quinceañera termino por darse por vencida.

-mi mundo gira a tu alrededor Kagome... y si tu te vas... mi mundo se acaba...

La joven lo miraba como para leer en sus ojos si sus palabras eran sinceras. No cabia duda que lo eran. Jamas imagino que alguna vez Inuyasha la mirara con la misma devoción que a Kikyo, pero estaba pasando, y la felicidad que antes parecía tan distante, ahora estaba frente a ella tan clara y visible que la alegría era inaguantable.

-tú no eres un reemplazo... ni mucho menos una muñeca de trapo... tú eres la que quiero de verdad... la que adoro... "mi muñeca de porcelana..."

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca, que el aliento sucesivo de la Miko le golpeaba la cara, ya sin poder aguantar ni un segundo mas, se acerco con seguridad pero lentamente a los labios de Kagome que rozo con delicadeza, ocasionando un torrente en su interior. Cerro los ojos, por fin llegando a tocarlos por completo. Jugando pausada y tentativamente, comenzó a adentrarse mas en la intimidad de sus labios que con ansiedad y ternura probaba, sin siquiera atreverse a respirar, por temor a ser rechazado. La boca del apuesto joven se abría y cerraba muy despacio, dando todo lo de sí para hacerla entender que ella era su perdición y su locura, mientras la humedad del contacto de ambos labios se hacia presente.

Sepultando los sentimientos de abandono que alguna vez tuvo, dejo que Inuyasha la terminara de vencer con sus besos, siendo demasiado el estimulo que tenia que rechazar y que sabia que no seria capaz de soportar; era demasiado para ella. Sin tener el valor suficiente para oponerse por segunda vez, levanto sus manos para colocarlos alrededor del cuello del muchacho, en tanto que intentaba ahogar los suspiros que peleaban por salir al recibir tal inspiración, colocando un poco mas de presión en ellos.

Poco a poco el tacto de ambos labios fue haciéndose menos profundo, y dejaron de moverse hasta separarse sin desearlo del todo, pero les era indispensable para poder respirar. Sus rostros aun estaban bastante cerca, y la palpitación del momento los hacia suspirar con rapidez. Las mejillas de Inuyasha fueron cubiertas por un leve rubor al igual que los de Kagome, aunque con los pensamientos que le cruzaron por la mente, estas se hicieron se marcaron más. Las pupilas de ambos brillaban con ilusión. Inuyasha apoyo su frente en la de su compañera, mientras trataba de calmar su corazón que trabajaba velozmente sin mucho éxito, llamando por su nombre a la causante de dicha aceleración.

-Kagome...

-Inuyasha... yo...

-Kagome por favor... lo único que quiero es que entiendas... –la chica posa su dedo índice en los labios del muchacho para hacerlo callar.

-deja que sea yo la que hable esta vez, si?...-le susurro con dulzura -tienes razón Inuyasha... todo lo que dijiste es verdad... yo te amo... te amo mas que a nada... no importa lo que tu hagas nunca podría llegar a odiarte... y cada cosa que mencionaste, de mis sentimientos por ti, de lo que me haces sentir... es verdad... y aunque no recuerde nada de lo que hice o dije en aquella ocasión, se perfectamente que no es necesario que lo sepa por que lo que sea que haya hecho, es lo que yo siento por ti y no estoy arrepentida... era la única forma para que lo supieras... perdóname si algo de lo que dije o hice te ofendió... no era mi intención...

-no... no Kagome... tu no tienes por que disculparte conmigo... yo soy el que ha sido un estúpido que te ha hecho sufrir tanto y que no ha sabido valorarte... he sido tan imbécil... –los músculos de su rostro se contrajeron, sintiéndose avergonzado por dejar que lo mas valioso que tenia se le escapara de las manos. Bajo la cabeza al recordar todas aquellas ocasiones en las que la ignoraba para ir en busca de Kikyo. Se prometio que eso no volvería a suceder jamas.

-Inuyasha... -Kagome coloco su mano en el rostro del medio demonio, obligándolo a mirarla- ¿me prometes que pase lo que pase estarás siempre a mi lado?

-mucho más que eso... te lo juro... –la esperanza volvió a invadirlo en su pecho, sintiendo como este se expandía al ver la reacción de Kagome que estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo- eso significa que... ¿no te iras?

-por supuesto que no... ya no... jamas podría dejarte Inuyasha... –acomodo su cabeza en el pecho masculino- no tengo el valor suficiente para hacer eso...

Inuyasha no titubeo ni un segundo en responder del mismo modo, y la apretó ligeramente sin poder evitar sonreír con frenesí para luego hablarla a su oído con emoción.

-te dije que no me gusta perder, Kagome... y esta no fue la excepción...

Kagome sonrío con satisfacción y permitiendo que el calor corporal del hombre al que amaba desesperadamente se infiltrara en ella. ¡Dios! Como adoraba esa sensación; entre sus brazos sentía que nada ni nadie podía hacerle el menor rasguño.

De repente, un recuerdo le vino a la mente, algo que Inuyasha había dicho hacia escasos minutos y la cual la hizo sonrojar casi completamente: "deseo hacerte mi mujer... en todos los sentidos" ¿hablaba en serio? Después de todo fue en un momento de frustración. La sola idea la abochornaba a mil, pero no significaba que no lo quisiera. Muchas veces se preguntaba como seria una noche con él, una noche en donde estaban involucrados mucho mas que solo besos y abrazos, y ese pensamiento apareció en el instante en que se besaban: "si es así como me hace sentir con un simple abrazo/beso¿cómo será cuando me haga el amor? Si es que podemos llegar a esa etapa de la relación." La fantasía la olvido de inmediato, avergonzada por permitir que la dominaran.

La joven Miko se separo de Inuyasha, ocasionando que este la observara confundido.

-I... Inuyasha...-nerviosa, bajo la mirada- con respecto a... a lo de ser... tu mujer... yo...

El chico recordó enseguida las palabras que le dijo a Kagome y abrió enormemente los ojos al mismo tiempo que su cara adquiría un matiz carmesí. La soltó con rapidez.

-bu... bueno... yo... "¿cómo pude haber dicho eso?"

-¿estabas... hablando en serio?- Kagome estaban tan colorada como el Haori de Inuyasha, no solo por la proposición, sino por que ella misma había pensado en la probabilidad.

-¡por supuesto que no! Es... es decir... si me gustaría pero... si tu no... además... no podría... es decir... si podría... soy un hombre pero... nunca me atrevería si tu no... no lo deseas... esta bien... yo... lo entenderé...

"!Pero que diablos estoy diciendo!" Esto se estaba poniendo mal, se estaba volviendo igual de pervertido que Miroku. ¡Maldito monje! Será mejor que mantenga la boca cerraba sino quería recibir de parte de Kagome una buena sacudida en el suelo.

La chica, sin embargo, no pronunció el conjuro que lo hacia caer, lo que lo sorprendió mucho. En cambio, una sonrisa picara se dibujo en el rostro de Kagome, divirtiéndose con la escena de nervios que Inuyasha había creado. Se mordió el labio inferior recordando las veces en las que lo había visto sin la parte de arriba de su traje o casi desnudo. Se acerco a su rostro colocando sus manos en el pecho de Inuyasha para susurrarle de manera coqueta.

-ya veremos...

Los ojos ambarinos de inmediato se ensancharon del asombro sin dejar que ese color rojo en sus mejillas se desvaneciera. Kagome deposito un beso suave en el cuello del chico, lo que lo hizo tragar saliva con dificultad.

O O O

hola a todos!

este es el cap 10!

segun yo solo iba a hacer 10 capitulos, pero al parecer ya no me seran sufisientes para mi hidtoria jajaja

eso me pasa por alargarlo demasiado jejeje pero espero que no les molesten

como ahora voy a estar trabajando no me sera posible terminar rapido con los cap, pero hare lo porsible.

espero que les haya agradado este capitulo que es mi upiion es uno de mis favoritos, y preparence por que la cosa se esta poniendo mas caliente jejeje uuuyyy

gracias por todos sus comentarios y espero que sigan asiendomelos jejej

nos vemos y cuidense mucho!

bye!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notas de la autora**

Hola chicos y chicas!

Si, ya se lo que me van a decir! Que soy una desconsiderada, cruel, malvada y recordándome a mi mamita todo lo que pueden por no actualizar y tienen toda la razón.

Mis mas sinceras disculpas por abandonarlos y dejar de actualizar, por que conozco lo que es que uno esté detrás de un fanfic esperando la hora en la que la susodicha autora se le ocurra subir el siguiente capitulo. Dios que horror, soy un monstruo!

Como les dije, ahorita ya no trabajo jajaja, pero volví a las andadas de la universidad, así que con todo el ajetreo se me ha olvidado por completo escribir, claro a menos que no sea nada mas que cuentas y cálculos jajaja.

Les pido que tengan paciencia por favor, se que es difícil por que lo deje en una trama muy emocionante e importante, pero tengan por seguro que lo continuare hasta el final y espero compensar todos los meses en los que estuve inactiva. De hecho ya empecé a escribirlo, por que me di cuenta que realmente estoy mmmuuuyy atrasada. Mas de 8 meses sin actualizar!

Bueno, espero que esta pequeña aclaración les ayude y los tranquilice de saber de mi y que paso con mi fic.

Muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo y por presionarme para continuar, créanme que me llena de satisfacción leer sus reviews, y por ustedes es que pongo todo mi empeño en ello, aunque en definitiva no sea tan buena y me falte mucho por aprender.

Saludos a todos y cuídense!

Fannychan!

P.D. ya saben, si desean quejarse mas de mi y de lo mucho que tardo en actualizar jajaja pueden escribirme a mi mail 


	12. Paraíso

**ADVERTENCIA: les pido a cualquier persona que sea menor de 17 años qu ese abstenga de leer este capitulo, ya que contiene situaciones adultas y de mucho tono, asi como Lemon. **

**Capítulo 11**. Paraíso

"¿Escuche bien?"

"¿Qué demonios…!"

Hana sonreía de forma algo cínica, siendo que le divertía las reacciones de todos, mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura, mirando al muchacho parado frente a él. Los amigos del susodicho aun no estaban cien por ciento seguros de haber oído bien, y observándola con detenimiento y dudas en sus caras.

-¡que quieres pelear conmigo!-exclamo Inuyasha escandalizado.

-¡que tienes tapadas tus orejas de perro¡quiero que pelees conmigo!-contesto en un tono que dejaba ver su falta de tolerancia. Sabia que le iba a hacer algo complicado convencer al Hanyou, pero lo haría, era su deber.

Todos los viajeros ahí presentes miraron a Inuyasha con vacilación, viendo por su reacción, que esperaban fuera la correcta. El solo se rasco la cabeza para duelo cruzar los brazos.

-mira… no acostumbro pelear con mujeres y no me agrada tampoco, así que déjate de tonterías y…

-¡estoy hablando en serio!-alzo mas la voz ya un poco mas enfadada.

-¡yo también!-le devolvió el grito de modo autoritario-tu salvaste a Kagome y no tengo la mas mínima intención e interés de pelear contigo, esta claro?

Hana frunció el ceño con desaprobación, pensando que seria más difícil de lo que llego a imaginar. El problema era que… no podía meter a nadie más en esto. Usaría medidas drásticas sin dañar a nadie mas que no fuera Inuyasha.

-en ese caso… -la joven cerro los ojos con calma-no tendré mas remedio que hacerte cambiar de idea.

-¿Qué?

"_Estoy seguro que él se rehusara a pelear contigo"_

De inmediato levanto su brazo derecho e hizo que las pulseras en su muñeca resonaran como si fueran campanas. Sus ojos castaños estaban clavados en su objetivo.

Inuyasha seguía en la misma posición sin entender que es lo que pretendía. Por unos leves instantes le pareció ver en los ojos de la muchacha un destello rojizo.

-¡INUYASHA CUIDADO!

La voz de Kagome resonó en sus orejas. Una sombra comenzó a aparecer a sus pies, haciéndose cada ves mas grande. Volteo su cabeza para encontrarse con una gran roca apunto de caerle encima.

La enorme roca golpeo el suelo con fuerza y unos segundos después, el chico aterrizo con suavidad frente a Hana.

-¡que demonios te pasa bruja?

-dijiste que no querías pelear conmigo, no? Así que te obligare a que lo hagas-dijo con extrema confianza.

-¡acaso estas loca!

La castaña de nuevo hizo tintinear sus pulseras, y esta ves, en lugar de una, fueron miles de rocas de diferentes tamaños las que se abalanzaron contra Inuyasha. Éste las iba esquivando con agilidad.

-¡Hana, que estas haciendo?-grito Kagome con preocupación-¿Por qué atacas a Inuyasha de esa manera?

-¡señorita Hana, deténgase por favor!

La petición fue ignorada.

-¡déjala Miroku!-se escucho a Inuyasha con apatía a la vez que una sonrisa burlona se mezclaba con su rostro y una risa-no sabe con quien se esta metiendo.

De haber terminado de esquivar los ataques continuos, se alejó un poco de la muchacha, y así tener una mejor vista panorámica de sus movimientos.

-¡espero que sepas lo que haces!

-perfectamente…

Antes de que él pudiera contestar y para su sorpresa, la chica ya había tomado su arco y flecha, una en cada mano, como si estuviera blandiendo dos espadas. Acto seguido, se abalanzo contra su contrincante dispuesta a atacarle.

El brazo derecho femenino rasgo el aire al momento en que Inuyasha se aparto de su camino y algunos mechones de cabello plateado bailaron por el aire. ¿Cómo pudo cortarle¿se supone que…? Los ojos ambarinos observaron anonadados el arco en la mano de la joven, ya no era un arco, sino una espada de corto alcance. El arma del lado izquierdo cambio de posición al último segundo y de nueva cuenta corto el aire con un ataque horizontal que no logro dar en el blanco. Inuyasha se alejo de ella de un salto.

-las reglas son sencillas, el primero que caiga de espaldas, pierde…-Hana musito.

Inuyasha arqueo una ceja con estrés.

-no he dicho que si…

-tampoco has dicho que no…y sin embargo, aun no me has atacado… dime por que?

-ya te lo dije… no me interesa…

-respuesta equivocada…

Y una vez más, los ataques prosiguieron haciéndose cada vez más rápidos y precisos.

"_Evitara usar a Colmillo de Acero lo menos posible"_

-¿Por qué no usas tu espada Inuyasha?

-eso a ti no te importa.

-¿es por que soy mujer? Entonces no me veas como una chica, sino como un enemigo, un hombre.

-¿Qué¡eso es una estupidez!

-¡hazlo!

La paciencia de ambos estaba llegando al límite, uno más que el otro, y por supuesto ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder, no sin antes dar una buena batalla. La mente del hanyou se confundía cada vez mas conforme pasaban los minutos con solo esquivándola. Por mas vueltas que le daba al asunto, no lograba entender cual era su propósito al querer luchar con él, que es lo que pretendía con eso, de qué le serviría. Lo que sí le estaba quedando claro era que no iba a poder contener por mucho tiempo las ganas de regresarle cualquier ataque si continuaba así. Miró de reojo a Tetsussaiga; lo que menos quería era utilizarla, no debía sobrepasarse, pero la idea de perder tampoco le venia como anillo al dedo. Gruño de irritación.

-¡Inuyasha, por favor no le hagas mucho daño!-el grito de preocupación de Kagome era algo que Inuyasha definitivamente no se esperaba.

-¡pero qué estas diciendo Kagome¡si ella fue la que empezó!-señalo a Hana con el dedo sin entender a que venia esa solicitud.

-¡eso ya lo sé pero recuerda que ella aun esta herida!

-pues no se nota…-murmuro entre dientes con enojo.

Para cuando él ya se estaba cansado de solo estar a la defensiva, ella ya había cortado parte de las mangas y el cuello de su Haori. Con sus garras se posesiono de las muñecas de la joven y les aplico presión, quedando cara a cara.

-¿Qué diablos pretendes Hana!-pregunto clavándole sus ojos ámbar y visiblemente enfadado.

-¡necesito… probar algo!-contesto con un poco de dificultad debido a la tensión en sus muñecas.

-¡probar¿probar qué¡esta claro que conoces el resultado, así que detente de una buena vez!

"_Él se mostrara confiado, lo sé, por que conoce sus habilidades"_

-¡estas muy confiado eh¡pero esa seguridad no te durara mucho!

Las garras del joven se cerraron con más fuerza, lo que ocasiono que apareciera una mueca de dolor en el rostro de Hana. Eso era lo que necesitaba, provocarlo.

Por tanta potencia ejercida en sus muñecas, sus manos comenzaron a entumecerse y soltaron poco a poco las espadas, cayendo estas al suelo.

Al ver logrado su cometido, Inuyasha debilito su agarre pero sin llegar a soltarla por completo, lo que ella aprovecho. Dio una fuerte patada en el aire que le dio de lleno en la cara a su adversario, lo que lo hizo tambalearse y soltarla.

-¡mujer tonta!- rezongo Inuyasha.

-no mientas, sé perfectamente que ese ataque no te hizo ningún daño, deja de fingir-dijo socarronamente-pero éste… si.

Dirigió ambas manos hacia cada una de las espadas que ahora se hallaban localizadas en el suelo y como si estas estuvieran obedeciendo ordenes, se levantaron del suelo y se lanzaron en contra de Inuyasha mientras Hana las dirigía y controlaba con sus manos.

-¡es inútil que huyas!-comunico al ver como Inuyasha hacia lo posible para perder a ambas espadas, saltando en todas direcciones y tratando de desviarlas, lo cual logro pero sin mucho éxito. Ya harto de ver que no lograba nada, decidió atacar.

-¡GARRAS DE ACERO!

Las dos espadas y el ataque de Inuyasha impactaron en el aire y salieron disparadas en dirección a Hana, quien rápidamente dibujo un arco a su alrededor formando una barrera protectora. El ataque reboto al instante.

-¡Qué?

-¿Qué fue eso?-Sango exclamo con asombro.

-esta usando su magia, lo note desde que transformo su arco y flecha en katanas-la voz serena de Miroku se escucho en medio de la batalla-hay una pequeña inscripción en los mangos de las espadas, al igual que en sus pulseras, lo que significa que las controla por medio de sus poderes mágicos; es muy antigua, de hecho pensé que ya no se utilizaba. Todos los brujos y brujas murieron hace ya muchos años gracias a que sus artes eran prohibidas, así que todos esos conocimientos los creía perdidos, pero… -se detuvo a analizar detenidamente a la muchacha-ella los domina perfectamente.

Sus ojos de agudizaron, mientras seguía con su vista los ataques continuos que Inuyasha ya se animaba a dar con sus garras, aunque con la diferencia de que no la atacaba con tanta potencia como normalmente lo haría con cualquier otro enemigo. Eso lo hizo pensar¿Por qué Inuyasha dudaba tanto en lastimar a Hana¿Cuál es el miedo que tiene de atacarla bruscamente¿Por qué?

Estaba comenzando a pensar que no era solo por que fuera mujer, sino que algo mas estaba involucrado, sentimientos… tal vez. Le era difícil imaginar a un Inuyasha temeroso de atacar, no era propio de él en lo absoluto, a menos que fuera por una razón importante o… ¿le había pesado demasiado el que Hana hubiera salvado a Kagome¿Esa era la única razón?

-bien… ya estas comenzando a entenderme Inuyasha…-dijo con aparente ánimos Hana, al ver como el Hanyou ya la atacaba con mas fuerza-pero sigues sin desenvainar a Tetsussaiga…

El joven tenso su rostro. No era aun el momento para sacar a Colmillo de Acero. Tenia que buscar alguna forma de no utilizarla o de usarla lo menos posible, por alguna razón extraña, no quería darle gusto a esa chica.

Al ver que no había respuesta por parte de Inuyasha por atacarla con su arma principal, Hana seguiría "animándolo" a hacerlo.

Levanto su brazo derecho hacia el cielo, y una vez mas hizo resonar sus pulseras, al mismo tiempo que susurraba algo que a Inuyasha no le fue difícil escuchar.

-espirales del cielo y del infierno…

Al haber dicho esas palabras incomprensibles para él, los aros alrededor de su muñeca se alejaron de su brazo elevándose hacia el cielo y aumentando de tamaño, lo suficiente para como para que dentro de su diámetro entrara un cuerpo humano. Pronto Inuyasha descubriría ese detalle.

Las pulseras, ahora inmensamente grandes, se colocaron alrededor del cuerpo del semi demonio, y antes de que él pudiera predecir lo que iba a pasar a continuación, la joven cerro sus manos y los aros se cerraron rápidamente alrededor de él, tal si fueran cuerdas, aprisionándolo con fuerza. Inuyasha ahogo un grito de dolor.

-¡Inuyasha!-grito con inquietud Kagome. Sabia de su temperamento.

-maldita… sea…-se quejo por el problemas que le estaba resultando pelear con ella. Su paciencia estaba apunto de irse al suelo.

-vamos a ver que puedes hacer con eso… -lo desafió la castaña.

En el rostro de Inuyasha se podía ver claramente el esfuerzo y la poca tolerancia que ya no estaba dispuesto a aguantar. Esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso. No estaba dispuesto a dejarse derrotar por esa mujer que no entendía razones. ¡Que más da si había salvado a Kagome y a él cuando era cachorro! Ella se lo estaba buscando y él ya estaba harto de hacerse el caballeroso.

-ya… me… tienes… harto… bruja…-alcanzo a decir con coraje a la vez que aplicaba fuerza en sus brazos para poder librarse de su prisión.

-es inútil… -le advirtió Hana confiada-lo único que conseguirás es que te aprieten con mas fuerza Inuyasha…

La opresión aumento. El chico cerró un ojo demostrando malestar.

Los demás miraban expectantes lo ocurrido en la batalla, sabiendo de sobra que su amigo ya no deseaba no atacarla como u enemigo mas, lo que preocupo mucho a sus compañeros.

-¡basta Hana¡Detente, por favor¡Inuyasha no quiere pelear!-Shippo brinco en el hombro de Miroku para ver mejor lo sucedido. Podía ver que Inuyasha ya había perdido las ganas de no hacerle daño.

-si no puedes vencerme sin usar tu Tetsussaiga… entonces… -hablo calmadamente la hechicera e ignorando las demandas de sus compañeros.

-no… me… subestimes… -mascullo Inuyasha. Sentía los aros de hierro apretar sus brazos y cintura apunto de cortarle la circulación. Aplico mas fuerza en sus brazos cerrando los puños y apretando la mandíbula. Dio un grito para dejar salir con mas violencia su resistencia, y de un fuerte tirón, rompió las "pulseras" que lo sujetaban.

Con su respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo, miro con desafío a la causante de todo el pleito, mientras los pedazos de acero caían a sus pies probando así su superioridad en cuanto a fortaleza se refería.

Hana abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida. Nunca espero que pudiera romperlos de esa manera. Le costo trabajo, pero lo hizo. Le devolvió la mirada, notando en sus ojos dorados que Inuyasha estaba realmente molesto.

"_Te será difícil vencerle… aunque no use a Colmillo de Acero"_

-es hora de acabar con esta pelea… -dijo Inuyasha con voz grave. Había estado pensando en la posibilidad de atacarla con su Colmillo de Acero sin llegar a herirla de gravedad, pero… el problema era si resultaría. No estaba seguro si podía controlar el Kaze No Kizu a su voluntad, incrementando o aumentando su potencia.

"Tendré que intentarlo" pensó, llevando su mano al mango de su espada.

-¿va usar a Tetsussaiga!-exclamo Sango con asombro y tensión.

-así parece… -contesto con calma Miroku.

-¡Houshi-sama hay que detenerlo!

-¡no lo hagas Inuyasha!-grito Shippo.

-esperen…- los interrumpió bruscamente el monje, observando con detenimiento a su compañero-parece que Inuyasha tiene algo en mente…

Hana sonrió con agrado al ver su deseo hecho realidad.

-sabia que no ibas a tener otra opción…

Inuyasha no contesto, solo seguía mirándola absorto en sus pensamientos y aun en posición. A Hana le pareció como si estuviera calculando algo, ya que pasaba sus pupilas de la espada a ella. ¿Estaba calculando la distancia que había entre ellos¿de que le serviría?

-¿estas listo Inuyasha?-Hana abrió sus manos de nuevo al cielo, y una de las espadas incrustadas en el suelo vibro y voló a ella. La joven la tomó y la coloco enfrente de ella en posición de ataque.

-ven…-susurro su contrincante masculino.

La embestida de la hechicera comenzó, dispuesta a acabar con la batalla. La carrera de Hana se hacia cada vez mas rápida con forme se acercaba a Inuyasha y éste no daba signos de movimiento.

-¡Inuyasha!

"Un poco más…"

Los pasos rápidos de Hana resonaban en sus oídos y el espacio se reducía cada vez más…10… 9… 8 metros.

"Solo un poco más…"

7 metros… 6 metros… 5 metros…

"¡AHORA!"

Con una velocidad que no tenía nada que envidiarle al propio Sesshoumaru, desenvaino su espada con tanta rudeza que hizo detener a Hana en su loca carrera; una ráfaga de viento terriblemente fuerte se impulso contra ella, ocasionando que cerrara los ojos de golpe, y como si fuera un juguete, su cuerpo fue arrastrado violentamente hacia atrás por lo menos unos diez metros. Sintiendo como el aire golpeaba su rostro, cayó de espaldas al césped; su cuerpo aun sentía la presión del viento sobre ella.

Los ojos pasmados de todos los presentes no estaban seguros de lo que había pasado. Repentinamente, un viento tan potente como el Kaze No Kizu salio de la espada de Inuyasha, pero mucho más pequeño, y segundos después Hana ya estaba en el suelo.

-¿Qué… que fue lo que paso?-dijo una Kagome completamente confundida.

-Houshi-sama… ¿usted… pudo ver algo?

-Inuyasha… uso… la presión del aire… -contesto Miroku aun algo aturdido.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Inuyasha uso a Testussaiga para controlar el aire a su alrededor al momento de sacar la espada de la vaina… y así… obtener un golpe con la presión del viento… fue como si… como si pudiera controlar la velocidad del Kaze No Kizu… pero… sin llegar a transformar su espada…

-¿eso… eso es posible?-dijo Sango anonadada-¿Dónde aprendió a hacer eso?

-no lo sé…

El pecho de Inuyasha subía y bajaba con agitación, su espada fuertemente sujeta a su puño, desenvainada pero sin estar transformada. Se enderezo y coloco su espada de nuevo en su funda, sintiendo un ligero olor al Viento Cortante.

"¿realmente lo pude controlar?... Yo… simplemente pensé que podría funcionar y… lo intente."

La chica abrió lentamente los ojos, al principio un poco confundida, después, al percatarse que yacía tirada en el suelo de espaldas, lo comprendió. Había perdido. Levanto su tronco para quedar sentada, y miró sus brazos, no tenía ninguna herida, a acepción de sus muñecas donde estaban empezando a formarse las marcas de los dedos de Inuyasha en su piel. Las frotó un poco para aliviar el dolor y evitar que aparecieran los moretones.

-oye…

Escuchó la voz de Inuyasha y alzó la cabeza. El chico la miraba con una expresión neutra y desde lo alto, pudo notar el hombre en que se había convertido. "Como él…"

-¿estas bien?-se le vislumbraba algo preocupado.

-si… eso creo… -dijo mientras intentaba levantarse-lo hiciste muy bien… aunque al final usaste a Colmillo de Acero.

Inuyasha solo cruzo los brazos.

-¿Por qué insististe tanto en pelear?

-ya te lo dije… tenia que probar algo… y lo hice…

-¿el qué?

-que tan fuerte podrías llegar a ser… y superaste las expectativas… eres realmente muy fuerte, Inuyasha…

-¿solo eso?

-solo eso…

Su respuesta no lo convencía del todo, pero no quería insistir.

"Ya sabia de ante mano el resultado, pero tenia que hacer mi trabajo. Él estaría orgulloso de ti."

La noche llegó con brevedad y con ella, todas las discusiones y preguntas acerca de la pelea. Todos estaban en duda del por que Hana le pedió semejante cosa a Inuyasha, y como se imaginaron, nadie le pudo sacar mas información del que ya había respondido; un "era mi trabajo" ó "quería comprobar que tan fuerte era."

Como era de esperarse, los comentarios y las suposiciones de donde venia y quien era realmente Hana comenzaron a circular en el grupo, lo que ella sabia perfectamente que sucedería, pero no le tomo importancia.

Inuyasha en parte estaba molesto. Sus amigos se quejaban de lo brusco que fue con ella, a lo que él trataba de defenderse, alegando que ella se lo pidió a fin de cuentas. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que se le había pasado la mano en la fuerza que aplico en sus muñecas. Tenia que aprender a controlar su temperamento.

Kagome al principio le mostró su descontento por las marcas en las articulaciones de Hana y se lo hizo saber, aunque ésta repetía continuamente que él no tenia la culpa de nada y que había hecho lo que estuvo en sus manos para no lastimarla de gravedad, e incluso le dio las gracias por su esfuerzo.

-¡Inuyasha, fuiste muy rudo con ella!-dijo Kagome mientras terminaba de vendar las manos de Hana.

-¡ella fue la que empezó todo¿y ahora me hechas la culpa a mi!-protesto con energía.

-¡sabias que Hana todavía no se había recuperado, no tenias que haber sido tan violento!

El joven Hanyou refunfuño algo inaudible y desvió su cabeza hacia otro lado.

-esta bien Kagome, sabia a lo que me exponía si decidía pelear contra él-Hana trato de aminorar la situación.

Con el rabillo de su ojo pudo darse cuenta como sus muñecas seguían moradas y una ligera punzada de culpa invadió su pecho. Sabia de sobra que los humanos eran muy delicados, pero no llego a pensar qué tanto daño pudo haberle hecho, después de todo ella lo había salvado de ver devorado por un Ogro cuando era cachorro y había salvado la vida de Kagome en un momento no muy bueno para él, así que tenia cierto agradecimiento hacia ella.

-tal ves…-empezó con cierta desconfianza en su voz-si se me paso un poco la mano… lo siento… no era mi intención lastimarte así…

A pesar de que le estaba costando un poco de trabajo el pedir disculpas, prefirió seguir en la misma posición, con las piernas y los brazos cruzados y viendo para otro lado que no fueran los ojos de ambas mujeres. Ya seria bastante humillación.

Las dos señoritas lo observaron sin saber con exactitud si lo que habían escuchado era realmente lo correcto. ¿Inuyasha se había disculpado? Eso si que estaba en contra de cualquier cosa coherente, pero el esfuerzo se le agradece y así lo mostraron Kagome y Hana con una sonrisa.

La fogata ardía en el centro del grupo y una pequeña cabaña se dejaba vislumbrar detrás de ellos, donde irónicamente nadie había entrado aun, en consecuencia Inuyasha decidió inaugurar el lugar, levantándose y entrando en ella.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Shippo con interés.

-enseguida vuelvo… -y desapareció dentro de la pequeña choza.

Kagome lo siguió con la vista, sin entender a qué venia esa transformación de su carácter. Pareciera que estuviera preocupado por algo. Lo conocía bien, y sabia cuando algo le molestaba o lo mantenía inquieto, y como era su costumbre, no le gustaba que los demás se enteraran de sus problemas y mucho menos preocuparlos.

-ve a verlo Kagome… -le sugirió Sango-esta claro que algo le preocupa…

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza. Paso seguido se levanto y entro en la cabaña. Al cruzar la puerta estuvo apunto de hablar, pero se detuvo al instante, observando atentamente la imagen frente a ella.

Inuyasha estaba de espaldas y con el torso descubierto. Sus ropas se hallaban tumbadas en el suelo. El largo cabello plateado se lo había removido a un lado de su hombro, dejando ver con más facilidad su ancha espalda. Llevó su mano derecha al hombro izquierdo y tensó los músculos, como si intentara quitarse la tensión en su cuerpo. Al hacerlo, gran parte de la vitalidad y dureza contenida en sus músculos salio a relucir, formando en su piel las huellas de su fortaleza corporal.

Calor, mucho calor comenzó a sentir Kagome en las mejillas, sin ser capaz de apartar la mirada de aquella anatomía masculina que de repente le parecía tan intensa, tan real, tan perfecta. Un impulso casi inaguantable de abrazarlo la invadió, de sentirlo, de tocarlo. El corazón bombeo con mas fuerza.

El muchacho giró su cuerpo y la miró; otro ataque inconciente de parte de él a su inestable sentimiento de ansiedad. Los ojos ámbar clavándose en ella, sometiéndola a bajar la mirada solo para notar los brazos marcados y el abdomen esbelto.

-Kagome…

Dios… hasta su voz le era peligrosamente irresistible. En su interior algo se expandía, algo temblaba al oírlo, y su respiración se hace irregular.

-¿Kagome?

Contemplarlo de esta manera… hipnotizada, era un sueño… un deseo… una fantasía… que pronto estaría dispuesta a reclamar como suya. La abstinencia en ese momento… paso a segundo plano para ella.

-¡Kagome!

La chica parpadeo, intentando salir de su trance. Inuyasha ahora se encontraba enfrente de ella, hundiendo los ojos dorados en los cafés.

-I-Inu… yasha…

-¿Qué te pasa?-la pregunta fue hecha con la mayor inocencia que ella hubiera escuchado de él.

-yo… yo… na-nada… no me pasa… nada…-logro decir entre la pena y la agitación.

-¿estas segura?... te veo un poco… distraída… y estas muy roja…-el chico toco con la palma de su mano la frente de la joven, comprobando si no tenia fiebre, acercando mas su cuerpo al suyo; y él seguía sin la parte de arriba de su Haori.

El ardor en las mejillas de Kagome aumento, era evidente que su mente había volado demasiado y se deshacía en delirios el solo tenerlo tan cerca.

En medio de la vergüenza y la tentación, titubeo al contestar de forma precisa y veraz, lo que ocasiono que sus palabras se hicieran incomprensibles. Los nervios la estaban matando.

-ya… ya te dije que estoy bien… no tengo nada… -tartamudeo, alejándose unos cuantos pasos de él y para ello, colocando sus manos en el pecho de Inuyasha. La piel en seguida se erizo con el contacto y ella aparto de inmediato las manos como si tuviera miedo de quemarse. Ahora el enrojecimiento de Kagome fue compartido con el de su pareja.

-go-gomen…-se disculpo mientras apartada sus ojos de cualquier contacto visual con él.

Maldición… ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? El tenerlo tan cerca le estaba trastornando el cerebro y cualquier cosa racional que pudiera haber en el. "No lo mires, no lo mires" se ordeno a sí misma, pero la petición no iba a ser escuchada del todo, y con las ganas quemándole, sus ojos se negaron a no echar un pequeño vistazo.

Recorrió su cuerpo con las vista, desde su cuello hasta sus hombros, pecho y abdomen, dándole una mirada que nunca creyó tener el valor de dedicar. Siguió admirándolo, y en su mente empezó a jugar con la idea de sentirlo así, con sus dedos acariciar su espalda y brazos, o simplemente besar ese torso firme y protector que innumerables veces la ha hecho sentir tan frágil e invulnerable a la vez.

Al momento, las ideas se desvanecieron. Unas marcas de coágulos de sangre en el antebrazo la hicieron regresar a la realidad.

-¡Inuyasha-exclamo Kagome con preocupación-¡estas herido!

-eh?...

El Hanyou observo el lugar donde el moretón acababa de formarse; su antebrazo izquierdo. No se había dado cuenta antes. Al parecer, la batalla con Hana le dejó unos cuantos recuerdos en su cuerpo, lo que le hizo reflexionar acerca de que la hechicera no se quedaba atrás en cuanto a habilidad a pesar de ser una simple humana. Era muy buena.

-seguramente fue cuando me liberé de sus pulseras… -comento sin hacer mucho caso.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te había lastimado?-lo regaño la quinceañera con algo de malestar en su tono-¿esto era lo que te preocupaba? No querías que me diera cuenta, verdad?

-¡por favor Kagome, sabes perfectamente que esto no es nada, pronto desaparecerá!

-¡claro¡Como siempre tapando todo con tu egocentrismo, y mientras yo preocupándome por ti como una tonta!

-¿Quién fue la que estaba mas interesa por Hana que por mi!

-¡ella es humana, no es como tu¡además, sabes que ella todavía no esta recuperada!

-¡Demonios, Kagome¡si no estuviera totalmente recuperada, crees que se hubiera arriesgado a pelear conmigo¡es obvio que ya esta bien!

-¡fuiste muy duro!

-¡ella se lo busco!

¿Estaba celoso? Si, estaba celoso y desconcertado. Después de todo el problema que había pasado, Kagome se quejaba con él. ¿Y Hana? Bien gracias. Ella también había hecho su papel al comenzar todo, y ahora resulta que el malo era él.

-¡Hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos para evitar la pelea y no lastimarla, y te consta! –el rostro de ambos estaba muy cerca y el color rojo volvió en las mejillas.

Ella no respondió. Él tenia razón, Hana lo había provocado e incluso así, Inuyasha hizo lo posible por no sobrepasarse, y la venció de una forma sorprendente, inteligente y justa. Realmente Inuyasha estaba mejorando mucho y en cada batalla sacaba lo mejor de sí, volviéndose cada vez más fuerte.

"Eres admirable Inuyasha… un hombre extraordinario"

Sin saber como contestar a su querido, dio media vuelta para salir de la cabaña, pero la mano de Inuyasha la detuvo sujetándola por la muñeca.

-¿A dónde piensas ir, Kagome?-la voz varonil se escuchaba mas a una manera de atracción que a una pregunta cortes. Eso la hizo desfallecer y mucho menos poder contestar. "Sabes como controlarme, no es cierto Inuyasha?"

-yo… yo solo…

-de nuevo… estas huyendo de mi… -susurro. Dio un paso hacia delante y el espacio entre ambos cuerpos disminuyo. Kagome podía sentir la respiración de Inuyasha mecer suavemente su cabello. Él deslizo su mano sujeta a la muñeca femenina hasta la palma, donde entrelazo los dedos con los de su pareja.

-¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo en hacerme saber lo que sientes?-Inuyasha retiró parte de los mechones de cabello oscuro de la joven que obstruían su cuello, para poder hablarle al oído.

-eso no es verdad…

-si lo es… a pesar de que no me lo digas… puedo escuchar claramente tu corazón, tus latinos resonando cada vez mas fuerte y rápido… y tu aroma… puedo oler tu agitación… y lo sabes… no es cierto?

Kagome abrió enormemente los ojos asombrada y con el pulso a más de cien. Él… puede saber todo eso? La idea la asustaba e incitaba al mismo tiempo. Ya se había dado cuenta antes de la seguridad y seducción con la que le hablaba; ella misma lo provocó desde el momento en que le hizo saber las armas que él poseía para doblegarla, con su presencia… con su voz… con su cuerpo…

La joven tragó saliva nerviosa. Que error mas grande cometió al dejar salir todos esos sentimientos ocultos que ni ella misma era capaz de admitir hacia Inuyasha. Esa sesión de hipnotismo, nunca debió haber sucedido. Pero… ¿a que le temía?

Como si intentara convencerla y alejar cualquier duda en ella, rodea un brazo alrededor de su cintura, estrechándola más a él, rozando con sus labios el hombro más cercano. Continuó subiendo, a ese cuello que desde el principio lo provocaba tanto, deteniéndose en las áreas en las que la piel le era más apetecible, entreabriendo la boca y depositando besos ligeros en cada centímetro que su ser le permitía obtener.

Le era imposible no admitir que ya la tenía en su poder, y ella podía asegurar que eso a él le gustaba. Un suspiro ahogado se atrevió a salir de su garganta, y la sonrisa de orgullo por su trabajo se dibujo en el rostro de Inuyasha. Con suavidad y pleno control de la situación, hizo girar la silueta de Kagome; la quería lo más cerca posible, y para ello, el roce de ambas bocas le era estrictamente necesario.

La fusión de los dos labios termino de desvanecer cualquier gramo de conciencia y fue sustituida por la entrega, saboreando cada aliento, cada toque intenso y pausado, cada unión. El calor emana de las mejillas, y el desenfreno encerrado por días se sale de los poros. El Hanyou cambia de estrategia, y pasa a explorar de nuevo, el cuello de la joven que tiembla en sus brazos al solo pensamiento de saber hasta donde podían llegar.

Se aferra a su espalda desnuda, esa que hace pocos minutos estaba deseando acariciar, y así lo hace; con un valor mayor del que normalmente poseía, traza figuras con sus palmas por esos músculos tonificadas y firmes como rocas. Un gemido de deleite de parte de él se logra escuchar en medio de todo el deseo que a cada segundo se propaga como fuego. Bajo la blusa, las manos de Inuyasha le agradecen la inspección y la animan a no parar, mientras le concede con sus labios la emoción total de la situación, continuando su camino por la barbilla y el borde de la mandíbula.

El nombre del amante masculino se sale automáticamente de la boca de Kagome, siendo esta una señal en verde para dar autorización y proseguir. Las oportunidades no se detuvieron y entre las exhalaciones profundas y breves, la conciencia de ambas partes desaparece.

Las manos masculinas siguen adentrándose bajo la ropa, y alcanzan a divisar el sostén que con vacilación intenta desprender.

-¡Inuyasha!

La voz de Shippo retumbó en sus oídos, paralizando las caricias y separándolos bruscamente de sus intenciones. Ambos se miraron, con el calor saliendo por la piel y empañando las mejillas, la respiración espesa y los ojos reflejando ansiedad.

La pequeña figura de Shippo hace su aparición dentro de la choza.

-oigan… ¿Por qué tardan tanto? La cena ya esta lista y…

-si… si… ya vamos Shippo… -contesto aun una agitada Kagome.

-¿estas bien Kagome?-dijo con notable ingenuidad.

-si… perfectamente…

-¡Inuyasha, ahora que le hiciste!-se quejó el cachorro.

-¡no le hice nada enano¡ahora regresa de donde viniste antes de que te haga aparecer un chichón en la cabeza!-contesto Inuyasha mostrándole el puño.

El pequeño solo le saco la lengua con desagrado y salio de la cabaña.

Un silencio incomodo se formo en la pareja tan pronto el zorrito desapareció. Ambos no se atrevían a mirar los ojos del otro, era demasiada la vergüenza que se podía irradiar en ellos… y… deseo… el ardor en sus rostros lo hacia evidente. Intentaron mirar a los lados opuestos para disimular sin mucho éxito.

-Ka-Kagome… -se dirigió con debilidad a ella, sin arriesgarse a mirarla del todo.

-si?...-ella contesto de igual manera.

-lo… lo lamento…-murmuro muy despacio.

-eh?... –Kagome no lograba comprender.

-por… lo de hace un momento…

-te arrepientes?-pregunto la joven con un toque de decepción en su voz.

-es… es solo que… yo… -Inuyasha aun no osaba el mirarla a lo ojos. Demonios! Definitivamente tenía que aprender a controlar sus impulsos, o acabaría un día de estos aplastado en el suelo como castigo a su audacia. Lo único que quería era verla feliz.

-Inuyasha…-lo llamo, pero no hubo respuesta.

-no era mi intención ofenderte… yo solo…

-Inuyasha…-lo volvió a llamar, y esta vez, lo obligo a mirarla, posando su mano en la mejilla de él y haciendo girar su rostro-no tienes por que disculparte.

El chico la observo y parpadeo algo confundido.

-tienes razón… tengo miedo… pero no es por que no te ame… sino que son tantas cosas las que me haces sentir… tantas cosas maravillosas que no había sentido antes… que me asusta pensar si quiera si es correcto lo que estoy sintiendo… o lo que estoy pensando… de ti…

El sonrojo de Inuyasha aumento, pero eso no evito que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, satisfecho por la respuesta. Acerco su boca a la frente de Kagome y deposito un suave beso en ella.

-ya te he demostrado lo que me provocas, y lo seguiré haciendo… si tu me lo permites…

Kagome le sonrió algo sonrojada por la declaración, y colocó un ligero y suave beso en los labios de Inuyasha, dejando la respuesta al aire.

Pasaron varios días después de la batalla; las heridas de Hana habían mejorado bastante y solo se notaban vagas muestras de vestigios a comparación de las de Inuyasha, que desde el día anterior ya habían desaparecido. El enojo del muchacho ya estaba pasando poco a poco, y eso lo daba a entender con su comprensión, que le era muy raro sacar a relucir de vez en cuando. Pero eso no hacia mal a nadie.

En lo que respecta a Kagome, la inquietud en su cuerpo estaba empezando a emerger, y no precisamente por las pequeñas lesiones de Inuyasha, mas bien por lo que había visto mucho antes de eso. Le era muy difícil mirarlo y no dejar pasar los recuerdos en su mente de uno de los acontecimientos mas excitantes que ella hubiera sido capaz de evocar alguna vez, y le avergonzaba mucho el conocer esa parte de ella que desconocía con respecto a Inuyasha.

Él tenía razón, tenía miedo, miedo de que esos sentimientos la carcomiera y dejarlos salir, de saber que clase de loca pervertida era. No quería ni imaginar que es lo que Inuyasha pensaría de ella. ¿Era correcto el que cada vez que lo viera, se le aparecieran los recuerdos de su fisonomía y el saber que es lo que oculta bajo esas ropas? Una complexión masculina lo mas parecida a la perfección pero sin llegar a ser excesiva, un cuerpo digno de cautivar y de hechizar, y el reconocer que ahora poseía más del que antes podía reclamar la trastornaba de sobremanera.

Las ideas que circulaban en su cabeza después de aquella "reconciliación" le eran alimentadas por las constantes demostraciones de afecto de parte él, que evidentemente no le agradaba exponer a los demás. Su compañía era mas que suficiente para sentirse dichosa, pero Inuyasha tenia una manera muy particular y etérea de expresarle todo lo que significa para él y hacerla sentir mas que adoraba.

¿Por qué ella no podía hacer lo mismo?

-¿tienes miedo!-le pregunto Hana completamente perpleja. No lograba entenderla.

Kagome afirmo con la cabeza. Ambas estaban sentadas de cuclillas una en frente de la otra con Sango a su lado. Era una de esas ocasiones en las que la plática entre mujeres se hace interesante hasta largos ratos. Sango miró a las dos chicas.

-no creo que debas temerle a nada Kagome… es decir… estuviste esperando por esto desde hace tanto tiempo… ¿y ahora vienes y nos dices que tienes miedo!

-gomen… ya se que suena extraño pero… no se…-ella solo bajo la vista.

-tienes miedo de llegar a amarlo demasiado?... es eso?-la interrogo con curiosidad la hechicera.

-eso creo…-contesto con inseguridad.

Las dos jóvenes castañas, intercambiaron miradas de no entender, y dieron un resoplido.

-Kagome, eso no tiene nada de malo… -le aseguro Sango.

-es verdad… el amar a un hombre no es pecado, no lo veas como algo incorrecto…

-es que… no entienden… yo…

-piensas que no te entendemos?-Hana cruzo los brazos-vamos, somos mujeres, por supuesto que sabemos lo que sientes… o no Sango?

-p-por supuesto…-respondió un tanto incomoda.

-lo que te sucede es que estas empezando a sentir algo mas intenso por Inuyasha… no es así?

-ano…

-Ka-Kagome… estas empezando a sentir… deseo por él?-cuestiono la exterminadora con las mejillas coloradas.

-¿Qué!... ¡no, no no, claro que no, no soy como el monje Mikoru en serio!-la cara de la Miko se había vuelto de un color escarlata brillante y agitaba los brazos en señal de negación.

Hana dejo salir una sonora carcajada. La situación le estaba resultando muy divertida.

-vaaayyyaaa… así que de eso se trataba… lo supuse desde que lo mirabas de una forma tentadora…

Kagome intento objetar algo, lo que sea, pero de su boca no salieron mas que palabras incompletas y balbuceos que ni siquiera ella pudo comprender, su cara estaba tan roja como el Haori de Inuyasha.

-tranquila, no tiene nada de malo… eso es lo que te preocupa? Piensas que el tener ese tipo de pensamientos no es correcto?

-n-no lo es?

-¡claro que no, Kagome!-musito con carácter Hana.

-el sentir deseo por la persona que amas es parte del amor entre ambos… -explico Sango.

-es otra forma de demostrarle cuanto lo amas, así que no tienes por que sentirte avergonzada de eso-termino Hana con tranquilidad.

-es completamente normal y comprensible que sientas deseo por Inuyasha como hombre, tu crees que él no siente deseo por ti también?

-p-por mi!

-¡claro!

-y estoy segura que el debe de sentirse igual que tu, solo que él ya debe saber un poco mas de que se trata-Sango continuo.

-te refieres… a… Kikyo?-hablo Kagome con lentitud y nostalgia.

Las dos chicas se tensaron y miraron al suelo. No era conveniente hacerle recordar a Kikyo en ese momento, especialmente que ahora todos estaban felices por su relación. No serie justo opacarle toda esa felicidad.

-bueno… no precisamente… -Hana trato de calmar el ambiente que de repente se hizo tenso.

-Inuyasha… ya ha sentido... amor por Kikyo… así que es natural que también…

-¡no Kagome!-la interrumpió Sango-lo que siente Inuyasha por ti, es completamente diferente a lo que alguna vez sintió por Kikyo… deja de pensar en eso…

-te aseguro que el amor que siente por ti ahora, no se compara con el que sintió por ella en algún momento de su vida…el amor que siente por ti… es mas real… y palpable… él te lo demuestra… con los besos que te da, con la forma de mirarte, con la forma de tocarte… todo eso hace una gran diferencia…

-no dudes nunca del amor de Inuyasha hacia ti… por que ahora… tu eres lo mas sagrado para él…

A la sacerdotisa se le ilumino el rostro y una sonrisa de alegría surco sus labios. Todas esas escenas en las que lo veía como si fuera un sueño muy lejano, ya no existían, por que ahora era tan visible que no podía permitirse el no disfrutarlo enteramente… disfrutarlo… a él… con todo su ser…

Una noche hermosa, realmente lo era, con esa luna plateada que amenazaba dentro de poco ser luna nueva, esa que Inuyasha tanto odiaba, por ser la causante de que sus poderes sobrenaturales desaparezcan y dejar al manifiesto todos esos sentimientos humanos que el consideró alguna vez inútiles e inservibles, hasta ahora.

Hasta que la encontró a ella, y esos sentimientos son los causantes de que este en estas condiciones; completa y locamente enamorado. Su razón de ser, y seguir adelante sin importar qué, juntos, simplemente ella lo era todo para él. La protegería siempre, aunque tenga que arriesgar su vida para cumplir ese trabajo, incluso de sus propios temores, los que acaban de manifestarse con una pesadilla.

No había podido dormir bien después de haber despertado. Maldita sea! Solo a él se le ocurre tener insomnio en un momento donde todo parecía mas que perfecto. Ahí, dentro de la pequeña cabaña donde todos dormían sin aparente preocupación, donde solo él se mantenía despierto por culpa de un mal sueño, y uno de sus mayores temores. El perder a Kagome… el perderla para siempre en manos de Naraku.

"¡No! Eso nunca pasara, no lo permitiré…. ¡NUNCA!" su mirada se agudizo y cerró su puño con fuerza.

Trató de eliminar el desconsuelo momentáneo provocado por la pesadilla, cerrando los ojos y respirando lentamente para recuperar su seguridad, mientras la oscuridad lo envolvía.

Buscó con la vista a la chica poseedora de su corazón. Necesitaba contemplarla, saber que se encontraba sana y salva, si no, no estaría tranquilo. Sus ojos se detuvieron en su esbelta silueta dormida dentro de su futon, e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia ella, en silencio para no despertarla.

Por Kami que la amaba como nunca pensó llegar a amar a alguien. La observo dormir, con sus labios entreabiertos, respirando pausadamente y esas pestañas abundantes y espesas, su rostro con delineados perfectos y finos. En situaciones así, consideraba incuestionable que la belleza de Kagome era algo que dejaba sin aliento.

Pasó su mano por el borde de su mejilla, y colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, para impedir que se saliera de su lugar. La piel tersa se sintió bajo sus dedos, algo que no podía pasar por alto.

"quiero que seas mi mujer… en todos los sentidos…"

Los recuerdos surcaron su mente y un ligero tono de rubor apareció en el rostro del muchacho. Menuda estupidez la que había dejado salir por tener la lengua demasiado floja en momentos de desesperación. Aunque… no podía negar que lo deseaba… deseaba mostrarle de todas las maneras existentes el colapso tan enorme que ella le provocaba, y eso incluía… el hacerla suya… el hacerle el amor…

Incluso la simple frase lo sofocaba y permitía que su imaginación volara entre ratos maravillosos e íntimos. Intenta desviar esas ideas, ríe en silencio; si Kagome llegara a enterarse de sus utopías, seguramente seria el fin de sus días y temería el tenerlo cerca.

"Idiota" se dijo a si mismo, "si ella no lo desea… así será."

Dio un último roce a la piel entre sus dedos, para luego levantarse y dejar despejar un poco su cerebro de tantas agitaciones mezcladas.

-Inuyasha?... –la escucho decir su nombre. ¿La había despertado?

Interrumpió su camino, y giró su cuerpo para afrontarla.

-Kagome… estabas despierta?

-un poco…-dijo ésta con simplicidad-¿A dónde vas?

-solo… quería aclarar mi mente un poco…-exclamó de manera endeble.

-podría acompañarte… si no te molesta…-ahora fue Kagome la que se mostró tímida.

-me gustaría que te quedaras a descansar…

-estoy bien… quiero estar contigo…

Los ojos de Inuyasha centellearon y sonrió coquetamente. Era una de esas sonrisas orgullosas y vanidosas tan características de él que tanto la desarmaba.

La pareja caminó unos cuantos minutos, pasando una pequeña ladera con un césped tan fino que parecía alfombrado, el viento balanceaba tenuemente las copas de los árboles y la luna en cuarto menguante iluminaba los riscos y el paisaje nocturno con la ayuda de las estrellas, que Kagome no podía dejar de contemplar completamente maravillada. En su mundo no podía tener esta clase de espectáculos, así que cuando se encontraba en la época antigua, no perdía la oportunidad de aprovechar la hermosa vista que la noche le ofrecía.

Inuyasha compartía la experiencia con ella, a su lado, en uno de esos momentos en los que las palabras sobraban y el silencio se hacia parte del ambiente sin incomodar a nadie, con solo sentir la presencia uno del otro.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, observando solo el cielo cubierto de estrellas, Inuyasha cerró los ojos, tomó la mano de Kagome entre la suya y dio media vuelta, comenzando a caminar en sentido contrario.

-que pasa Inuyasha?-Kagome lo miró delante de ella, llevándola a dios sepa donde.

-quiero llevarte a un lugar…-él solo eso respondió, sin dejar de caminar.

-a donde?

-ya lo veras cuando lleguemos… -volvió su rostro noventa grados para mirarla de reojo y sonreírle de nueva cuenta con su sonrisa confiada.

Se internaron en el bosque, mientras que Kagome miraba a todos lados esperando ver alguna pista de a donde la llevaban e incluso pudo escuchar algunos sonidos nocturnos que la hicieron aterrarse. Un apretón ligero en la mano de la chica de parte de Inuyasha le dio a entender que todo iría bien mientras estuviera con él. En esa parte del bosque él ya era bastante conocido no solo por ser mitad humano-mitad demonio, sino por la fortaleza que poseía, por lo que varios de los monstruos que ahí habitaban evitaban acercársele.

Por fin lograron salir de la maleza del bosque y entraron en una zona donde el espacio vacío lo rodeaba unos pequeños arbustos con flores púrpura y en el centro el perímetro se hallaba un pequeño arrollo con una agua tan cristalina como los mismo espejos, donde las luciérnagas bailaban sobre el, alumbrando gran parte del escenario creado por la naturaleza. La luna se reflejaba tenuemente a través del agua, mostrando la iluminación de la que podía ser capaz de crear a pesar de no estar completa.

Era un panorama maravilloso, de los que Kagome nunca pensó que pudieran existir, al menos no en esa época. Sus ojos marrones se iluminaron con la imagen digna de un cuadro, disfrutando de su belleza casi irreal.

-te gusta?-escucho decir detrás de ella al joven. Sin darse cuenta que se había acercado mas al estanque para admirarlo mejor.

-es precioso… -dijo con emoción en su voz.

-lo encontré hace poco… pensé que te gustaría…

-de verdad!-exclamo emocionada girándose hacia él-¡muchas gracias Inuyasha!

Al ver el gesto de completa alegría coronada con una esplendida sonrisa, el pecho del Hanyou fue llenado de un ensanchamiento de felicidad antes casi inexistente en él y unas diminutas motas de rubor adornaron su rostro.

-feh! Kagome no es para tanto…-para disimular un poco, Inuyasha aparto su cara hacia otro lado, lejos de la vista de ella. Claro que el truco no le sirvió de mucho. Kagome volvió a sonreír complacida; se veía tan lindo cuando realizaba ese tipo de actuaciones disimulando indiferencia o desinterés.

De repente, un impulso la invito a regresar hacia él para plantarle un beso en la mejilla, muy sencillo y fugaz; tuvo que pararse un poco de puntitas para poder realizar su labor. No sabia si era su imaginación, pero últimamente él estaba ganando altura¿o es que ella era la que estaba disminuyendo de estatura?

Inuyasha arqueó la ceja un tanto desconcertado.

-¿Por qué me miras así?-pregunto Kagome con un manojo de nervios.

-llama a eso… un beso?-hablo con ironía.

Kagome abrió mucho lo ojos y fue su turno de sonrojarse, al mismo tiempo que veía como la sonrisa orgullosa de Inuyasha se ampliaba y un brillo penetrante aparecía en sus ojos ámbar, siendo fusionado con la luz tenue de las luciérnagas y dándole un aire mas vivaz.

En un segundo, la boca del joven hace posesión de la de ella, colocando las manos en su cintura y jalándola hacia él de manera posesiva. El juego de los labios empieza y un dulce sabor en ellos hace reaccionar el encanto exterior, el de devolverle el gesto con desespero e impaciencia. Las bocas se hunden más, con un toque de urgencia de sentir algo más que simples besos… calor corporal.

El oxigeno hace falta, por desgracia, causando que la separación sea inminente.

-espero que hayas entendido el concepto… por que si no es así, con gusto lo repetiré…-un extremo de su boca se curvó con deleite.

-no es necesario "sensei" cualquier duda que tenga se lo comunicare… vale?-le siguió la corriente. Paso seguido, lo guió hasta uno de los árboles frente al arrollo, donde Inuyasha se sentó apoyando su espalda en el tronco, mientras Kagome se acomodaba en su pecho, rodeando ambos brazos alrededor de la espalda masculina.

Adoraba estar así, con un dotado par de brazos rodeándola con calidez, haciéndola sentir tan segura, tan única y especial. El frío en el ambiente se desvaneció, dando lugar a un intercambio de calor corporal. Se hallaba acorralada, y eso era algo que estaba a favor de su voluntad y… le gustaba.

Impetuosa, se engancho al cuerpo de Inuyasha, deseosa de saciar su necesidad de él, de tocarle y de sentir mucho mas que su calidez.

-Kagome?-él susurro, llamando su atención.

-mmm…

-te pasa algo?-exclamo preocupado.

-no… por que lo dices?-Kagome alzo la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

-es que… te siento… diferente…-él le devolvió la mirada.

-diferente?-la chica no lograba comprender.

-mejor olvídalo…-desvió el tema.

Kagome se mostró descontenta, él sabía que eso a ella ese tipo de cosas no le agradaban.

-Inuyasha…-alzó un tanto la voz, y lo obligo a verla-¡dímelo!

-ya te dije que no es nada…-la encaro.

-no lo es… así que dímelo…no me gusta que me dejes con la duda…

-¡pues así te quedaras!

-¡Inuyasha¡Baka! No me…

Un segundo después, su boca había sido sellada por la del Hanyou, sin poder tener la oportunidad de protestar. Cuando Kagome empezó a ser conciente de cómo le acariciaba los labios, tan dulce y arrebatador a la vez, casi de inmediato se derritió en su brazos, sintiendo como la tibieza la envolvía, mientras el muchacho rodeaba cada uno de sus labios por separado, dando paso a la humedad y a la exhalación.

Un suspiro ahogado salio apenas de la boca de Kagome, mientras con casi ya la mente en blanco, intentaba seguir el ritmo de su compañero, pero le era imposible; él simplemente tenía el control de la situación, quedándose con la mayor parte de su autocontrol.

Inuyasha da una leve succión a su labio inferior antes de separarse, observando con los ojos entreabiertos buscando rozar su perfil con el de ella.

-a esto es a lo que me refería…-susurro cargando sus pulmones del aire perdido.

Ella con trabajo pudo contestar con una afirmación de cabeza, sin dejar de respirar con agitación. Aquello fue… maravilloso y el vientre no podía más que ordenar el sentir mas… y así lo hizo…

De nuevo… ambos labios se unieron, siendo ahora la chica la iniciadora de ello. Enredo sus dedos por su Haori desde su ancha espalda; la respuesta fue el estrujarla contra su cuerpo, tirándola aun más hacia él. Las bocas poco a poco empezaron a calentarse, y a hundirse mas allá de la superficie; un pequeño mordisco leve de parte de él en su labio inferior la hizo perder el desenfreno, e Inuyasha se arriesgo a adentrarse a su boca, sacando ocasionalmente la lengua con movimientos pausados. Al ver que no conseguía el rechazo esperado, continúo su camino por la comisura de la boca, bajando con lentitud hasta la línea del mentón y llegar al delgado cuello.

Kagome se mordió los labios, intentando evitar que unos gemidos se le escaparan, pero el esfuerzo no seria competencia para él. En un arranque por hacerla suspirar con profundidad, el chico sube las manos bajo la tela de la blusa, tocando piel directamente y paseándolas por todo el espacio disponible. La boca masculina ya ha bajado hasta los hombros, que mordisquea ligeramente, clavando su ansiedad en ellos.

Apunto de sacar un gemido ahogado de su voz, la joven también desea tocar, e impulsivamente busca meter sus manos dentro del traje rojo, donde termina explorando gran parte del torso y tórax, sintiendo cada fragmento de piel erizarse y los músculos contraerse ante las caricias externas. Con timidez abre la prenda para tener más acceso disponible y es allí cuando Inuyasha decide hablar.

-Kagome… -consiguió articular con la respiración entrecortada y susurrándole al oído-estas… segura de esto?

-de que?-dijo ella aun ocupada con el Haori y besando el cuello de Inuyasha.

-de… -él intento extinguir un pequeño gemido para poder hablar-de querer… hacer esto…

Kagome se separo de él unos cuantos centímetros y lo observo con atención. Su rostro estaba tenuemente ruborizado por la provocación, sus ojos dorados brillaban con intensidad y deseo, un escote en el pecho, causado por ella, donde se asomaba parte de su anatomía, que subía y bajaba continuamente con la respiración. Volvió a morderse el labio.

Sin previo aviso, desató el pequeño moño que tenia en su ropa y lo tiró a un lado, dejando mas libre su pecho. Inuyasha abrió enormemente los ojos.

La chica tomo entre sus manos el rostro del joven.

-si… estoy segura… de querer ser tuya…

-Ka…go…me…

Deslizando las palmas en la piel de su torso, termino de despojarlo de la parte superior de su Haori, mientras que los labios se fusionaban en un beso sin fin. El camino de Inuyasha ya estaba mas que claro, y reanudo las caricias es su espalda y cuello. Ahora mas que nunca sentía que las prendas estorbaban y de un tirón se deshizo de la blusa de Kagome, pero aun quedaba una prenda mas por eliminar.

Aferrándose a la espalda masculina desnuda y tocando frenéticamente todo lo que sus brazos podían alcanzar, sentía como cada célula de su ser vibraba ante el contacto directo de sus manos tocando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, con cada beso en su cuello y hombros, hasta ser casi imparable al bajar sus labios en el escote de sus senos.

-Inu…yasha…

Oh Kami… esto era el cielo… el tocar el cielo con las manos, una explosión para sus sentidos, su aroma masculino la embriagaba y antes de que se diera cuenta, Inuyasha ya le había desabrochado el sostén y ahora la piel superior estaba completamente expuesta. Mientras los labios exploraban su cuerpo, el peso de Inuyasha la obligo a acostar su espalda en el suelo, dando lugar a que él controlara la situación.

El de nuevo subió su rostro para mirarla a los ojos y denotar la evolución de su obra en las mejillas de la joven; se veía hermosa, endemoniadamente hermosa, con sus curvas ahora al descubierto y el deseo en sus ojos marrones, y esa piel tersa y con su sabor, el olor que siempre lo había enloquecido provenía de su piel, y ahora le era completamente suya. Rozó sus labios en un beso intenso para luego bajar a su barbilla, cuello, garganta, pecho y… detenerse en sus pechos, tomándose su tiempo para acariciar, succionar y lamer cada una de ellas, flotando con sus manos su vientre y cintura, teniendo extremo cuidado de no herirla con sus garras.

La espalda de Kagome se arqueó, manifestando la incitación de la que estaba siendo protagonista; de pronto, sintió un leve mordisco en el pezón lo suficiente para hacerla gemir y exhalar; anhelaba con desesperación que bajara, que eliminara esas últimas dos prendas que le quedaban para así ella desprender las de él de igual forma.

No duraron mucho, ya que en seguida las ropas que sobraban fueron borradas del mapa para mostrar a ambos en su desnudez total, al tiempo que admiraban con sus ojos la belleza de sus cuerpos. Ella realmente era una mujer, y él, un hombre.

"Es tan bello" Kagome lo empujo hacia ella, rogándole que continuara. Inuyasha sonrió con galantería.

-aun no he acabado… -susurro a un lado de su oído con seducción.

Bajó su rostro hasta el vientre femenino y los besos y caricias comenzaron a rodear parte de sus piernas y muslos, Kagome amplió los ojos al darse cuenta a donde se dirigía. Un estremecimiento intenso recorrió su entrepierna, y un calor húmedo y gradual invadió su interior. Placer… un dulce y ardiente placer la enloqueció, sin ser capaz ya de contener el éxtasis y el nombre del causante de dicha estimulación.

Al oír su nombre, sonrió entre dientes y hundió más su boca y lengua dentro de ella, era caliente y jugoso, un sabor y olor que solo él con todos sus sentidos agudizados podía percibir, lo hacia extasiarse, perder la cordura por completo. Una palabra débil alcanzo a escuchar de los labios de su amante, seguido de nueva cuenta por su nombre.

-mas… mas suave… onegai…

La petición fue concedida, e Inuyasha aminoro el compás de su boca, pero sin dejar de ser profunda y pausada. En un acto involuntario, Kagome abrió las piernas, haciendo más recóndita la inspección en la lengua de él. Los gemidos se hacían cada vez más altos y sin inhibiciones y en la cabeza de Kagome solo se veía una gran duda de saber si seria capaz de aguantar tanta excitación, la que demostraba sujetándose con fuerza del pasto a su ardedor.

Y de repente, las estimulaciones en su entrepierna disminuyeron, dándole un poco de tiempo para poder respirar. El rostro de Inuyasha ahora estaba arriba de ella, y en la cara de la chica se ponía notar el deseo de seguir, lo que el chico no paso por alto. Como si intentara tomar fuerzas nuevamente, Inuyasha apoyo su frente en la de su compañera y dio un beso pasional antes de hablar.

-Kagome… por favor… si llego a lastimarte… dímelo… y parare… no quiero que…-Kagome coloco un dedo en sus labios para hacerlo callar.

-no lo harás… lo sé…-le sonrió con calidez, a lo que él respondió de la misma manera.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron guiar por sus cuerpos calientes. Un ardor placentero la domino siendo reflejado en su rostro, y en instante pudo percibir como su amante detenía su trabajo.

-estoy bien… no pares…

Inuyasha la miro con miedo en sus ojos, provocado por la poca experiencia, pero aun así continuo, entrando muy lentamente dentro de ella. La fricción hizo que ella soltara un grito bajo, y el dolor poco a poco fue sustituido por placer y un gozo tremendos. El movimiento dentro de ella la hacia temblar de arriba a bajo, convirtiéndose en una suprema delicia.

El ritmo de ambos al principio era sutil y lento, pero poco a poco fue haciéndose cada vez más fuerte y rápido. Kagome encogió las piernas, rindiéndose ante la penetración mas profunda. Se sujeto con vigor a la espalda ancha, mientras no evitaba retener cualquier clase de sonido de satisfacción.

Entre suspiros y gemidos, Inuyasha fue capaz de pronunciar el nombre de la que estaba convirtiendo en su mujer, en cuerpo y alma, besando con autentica pasión su boca y cuello, mientras se movía de arriba a bajo y con el aliento agitado de ambos golpeándoles el rostro. En la locura del momento y con la ahogada necesidad de sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo, Kagome se sentó, quedando abierta frente a él, sujetándose como una espora y sin apartar sus labios.

Inuyasha la sujeto por las caderas. Sus colmillos se enterraron en el cuello femenino, solo para dejarle una marca superficial. Los besos humedos predominaron con frenesí, entre suspiros ahogados y confesiones de amor sin parar, él murmuro entre labios su deseo y añoranza.

-Kagome… mi Kagome… te amo…

-yo también… te amo… te amo tanto…

Los brazos de ambos amantes se apretaban como si de eso dependiera su vida, sin perder el deseo de separarse. Una explosión de pleno y extremo placer se disparo en su interior desde su entrepierna a todo su cuerpo, ocasionando que contrajera los músculos. Un último grito de gloria se escucho de parte de los dos, con sus cuerpos tan sudados y pegados, deseando ser uno solo. Kagome deslizo sus brazos en los anchos hombros de Inuyasha, aun jadeando, y recostó su cabeza en su torneado pecho, escuchando su corazón palpitar a gran velocidad.

Inuyasha enredo sus brazos en la cintura de ella, evitando cualquier posible escapatoria, hundiendo su rostro en la curvatura de sus hombros, pasando sus labios por éstos y depositando suaves besos, aspirando el perfume que emanaba de su piel.

-Inuyasha… -le llamo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-dime…

-sabes?... me has hecho la chica mas feliz del mundo… -dijo con notable ilusión y dándole un ligero apretón.

-tonta… TU eres la que me ha hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo… -dijo con ironía.

-y… fue maravilloso… -complemento con más sonrojos.

Inuyasha sonrió con gallardía ante el halago y se alejó un poco de su apoyo pata verla a los ojos.

-me alegra oír eso… por que de verdad… que di todo de mi…Kagome…

-estas sudando… -menciono la joven al ver el rostro de su amado empapado en sudor y parte de su cabello plateado se le adhería a la piel. Lo acaricio.

-tu también…-le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa-tenia mucho miedo.

Kagome lo miro sin comprender a que venia esa declaración.

-de que?

-de… de no poder… de no poder complacerte… -soltó al final con vergüenza.

Kagome no pudo evitar una sonrisa que amplio enormemente. Acerco su rostro para juguetear con sus labios.

-lo hiciste… mejor de lo que alguna vez hubiera podido imaginar…

Como respuesta, Inuyasha coloco un diminuto beso en su nariz.

-Inuyasha?

-mmm…?

-podemos… repetir?-un rojo fuerte apareció en las mejillas de Kagome.

Ahora la sonrisa se amplio en el rostro masculino y rozando los labios con los de ella mientras hablaba respondió.

-las veces que tu quieras… pervertida…

OOOOOOOOOOOO

HOLA!

YA ESTOY DE NUEVO ACA!

MIL DISCULPAS POR HACERLOS ESPERAR TANTO, PERO HAY MUCHO TRABAJO JEJEJE

SPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO ESTE CAP QUE DESDE LUEGO HICE MAS LARGO PARA AMINORAR LOS ENOJES JEJEJE

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y LES PROMETO DEDICARME Y LLEGAR HASTA LE FINAL... POR QUE TODAVIA FALTA CAMINO POR RECORRER JEJEJE


End file.
